BioShocked
by DiscipleOfAnime
Summary: The story takes place after the escape from Rapture, Jack adopts five former little sisters and raises them as his own. He thinks it's over, but he's wrong. Will faces from the past come and ask for his help or will he let Rapture rise yet again?COMPLETED
1. The Past Is Never At Rest

Chapter One: The Past Is Never At Rest

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ)

Hello Bioshock readers! I've been on a streak by playing both my Bioshock games and thought why don't I make my own Bioshock fanfic. I'm basing this story off of the Good ending on Bioshock where Jack saves the Little Sisters and leading into the kidnapping events toward Bioshock 2. Jack is pretty much my version and if you notice that a timeline, Jack's or any other character's age, or event is incorrect that is because I changed it to fit with my story. I'll for sure have this as a three part story and I hope I do a good job. This is spontanious something I'm doing on a whim so if it's not good I apologize. By the way I have not so great grammar and spelling so if you see a problem please forgive me I'll attempt to fix it at a later date. Please enjoy my Bioshock Story

_**I DO NOT OWN BIOSHOCK IN ANYWAY! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THOSE WHO PUT EFFORT INTO MAKING THE GAME AND PUTTING IT OUT THERE! ONLY THING I OWN IS BIOSHOCK 1 & 2 THAT I BOUGHT WITH MY OWN MONEY!**_

* * *

><p>* 1965 *<p>

I still have those horrible dreams... Those dreams of blood and death... The smell, the smell of Rapture could never easily leave my nose like it has my daughters... Daughters... My five daughters I've adopted and taken in after our escape from that hell. My daughters had the appearance of six year old girls, but now with the ADAM extracted from their bodies they've begun to age like normal children now they are eleven years old and live normal lives...

Normal? What is that word? I've done everything I can to give them 'normal' lives, but it's thanks to Brigid Tenenbaum that we were able to erase those horrible years from their minds... I tried everything I could to find their real parents, but then again they were children of Rapture and Tenenbaum found very little information on each girl before we left... The residents who've turned to Splicers or killed violently... I'm their family now... I'm their father... I'm all they have left...

No matter how many years may pass my memories would never go away... the blood on my hands will never wash away... and the nightmares that Rapture would return will never wash away...

* * *

><p>* 1967 *<p>

A man in his mid thirties awoke from his slumber and stretched his body to a new day. He arose from his bed and walked to the bed to look at himself in his bathroom mirror. He was a caucasian man with a very strong jawline and muscular build, brown slicked back hair and brown eyes. He made sure to take a shower and comb his hair. He glanced at his wrists for a moment and saw the three linked chain tattooed on both his inside wrists a constant reminder of his life or rather his enslavement to Rapture.

He made a gruff and walked out of his bathroom wearing a towel to his bedroom to get dressed for work. He put on a suit and grabbed his wallet making sure everything was inside, looking at his I.D. that read his name 'Jack Ryan'. He quickly closed his wallet and put it in his back pocket and walked out of his room to his daughters' rooms.

Jack lived in a large house that he was able to get when he brought up some treasures from Rapture that was worth 'a lot' of money. He went to the first room where his daughter Nicole was sleeping, she was afro-american and from the information Tenenbaum found was that her parents were Blues musicians and came to Rapture, but they lost their lives to Sander Cohen when she was taken and turned into a Little Sister.

She was still sleeping and he walked over and nudged her shoulder saying, "Nicole it's time to get up. You have to get ready for school."

The eleven year old rolled over in her bed and looked at her 'father', "Dad? What time is it?" Nicole had a carmel colored skin tone, and short dark brown hair.

"It's six in the morning. I'm going to wake up your sisters and I want all of you to take a shower and get ready. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you all come down for breakfast." Jack said to her. Nicole sat up and nodded to him and walked off to her bathroom to get ready.

Jack did the process of waking his other five daughters up.

Amy was a caucasian girl with black hair and a mole under her left eye. Her family were were middle classed Americans that came to Rapture for a better life, but were sent to the slums of Rapture. She was kidnapped and turned into a Little Sister and her parents became addicted to ADAM and turned to Splicers and beyond that their fate was unknown.

Rose was a girl of Spaniard descent, brown skin and long brown colored hair. Both her parents were artists from what Tenenbaum found out. She wasn't sure how Rose came into adoption at the orphanage and her parents seemed to have disappeared from public eye.

Emily was a caucasian girl with short blonde haired born of Rapture. Her father a mechanic and there wasn't anything on her mother, she was taken by Andrew Ryan's men to be turned into a Little Sister. Her father met his demise when fixing a machine it had broken his neck killing him instantly.

Arya like Emily was born in Rapture to a Indian family, she had brown skin, and long black hair. Her mother was a botanical scientist working in Arcadia and her father was an engineer that passed away from an illness. Her mother took her Arya to a daycare thinking she'd be safe, but that wasn't true. Her mother's fate was unknown, but Jack had a good idea what could've happened to her in Arcadia.

Jack was downstairs cooking breakfast for his five daughters. Jack never married and only dated a few times since his daughters never approved of him seeing other women who could potentially be a 'mommy'. Being former Little Sisters he could only assume where they stood on the subject of bringing a mother figure into this home.

After cooking up breakfast he could hear numerous footsteps coming down the stairs and saw each of his daughters taking a seat at the table each greeting Jack good morning. Jack grabbed six plates and put pancakes, eggs, and bacon on each plate first serving his daughters. He later sat down with his plate to eat as well.

The six talked amongst each other for a good thirty minutes before it was time to leave. Jack shouted, "Okay let's get going, grab your backpacks and let's go." The five girls ran out to the garage where they all jumped in the car. Jack's red 1964 Rolls Royce. Nicole, Arya, and Rose got in the backseat while Emily and Amy got in the front seat. Jack grabbed his briefcase and jumped in the driver's seat and drove off.

When they drove off he looked at their house which was an old colonial mansion with the back of the mansion facing a cliff drop to the ocean in Maine. During the drive Nicole asked her father from the back seat, "Hey dad how come you never let us go straight home after school?"

Emily replied, "Yeah dad how come?"

Jack frowned and said, "It's not safe there without me. You all can wait a few extra hours until I get off of work."

Rose said, "But dad the house is secure nothing could get in without the alarm going off."

"Plus we have the shelter under the house to hide in if something does happen." Arya added. Amy said too, "We're big girls dad we could handle it."

Jack kept one hand on the wheel and rubbed his left temple with the other hand, "I said no okay just leave it alone! You five go to school, then your after school program, then you wait for me to pick you all up! We will not talk about this anymore!" Jack realized that he raised his tone higher than he meant to and he glanced at each of the girls and saw the sad expressions on their faces. Jack shook his head and pulled off to the side of the road leaving the car ignition on, "Look girls I'm sorry for raising my voice. I'm just trying to make sure you five are safe. No matter how safe a place might be there is always something else that will try to get in... Nothing is entirely safe... Nothing..."

When he was sure they understood he whispered sorry to them and continued driving to drop them off at school. The radio was on and a certain broadcast caught his attention:

"Kidnappings are on the rise on the East Coast of the United States. Little girl's between ages five and seven have been reported missing, kidnapped from their rooms. The perpetrator or perpetrators have not been identified and there have been no calls for any ransoms. Parents are desperately asking anyone with information to please notify the police."

Jack reached over and turned the radio down after that broadcast. Emily said, "That's scary."

"We shouldn't worry though it only said girls five to seven are disappearing." Amy said.

"Yeah and we're all eleven so-" said Arya.

Jack interrupted, "That doesn't mean you all are entirely safe... Be careful today at school don't talk to anyone you don't know."

Nicole told him, "We know dad we won't talk to anyone we don't know. You can trust us."

He smiled wide and said, "I do trust you girls it's the world that I don't trust."

He pulled up to their school called Adrian Crews Middle School parking the car in front of the school his daughters all moved over to give him a kiss on the cheek and wish him a good day at work. Jack returned each kiss and watched them get out of the car and skip to their friends walking into the building. Jack then headed off to work himself where he worked as a realtor.

Jack went from a medical experiment, to a farm boy, then to a savior of rapture, and lastly to a single father working for a realty company. He drove through the small city to the building he currently works at called Clinton and Brothers. He has been working there a few years now. He didn't want to be one of those rich slobs who sit around at country clubs and hang around other slobs who have a silver spoon stuck up their ass. Though right now he has that 'normal' life... His American dream.

* 12:15 p.m. *

Jack was sitting in the office eating some lunch he picked up at a fast food restaurant eating peacefully to himself. He rarely speaks to the other employees in the office and only talks to his boss when he absolutely needs to. While sitting at his desk he overheard two employees talking.

"Hey did you hear about those kidnappings?"

Jack stopped eating and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Yeah I heard. Didn't that happen to a family you know?"

"No it happened to a family my sister knows in a small town down south. Yeah the guy goes into his daughter's room to take her to school and the room is empty. Only thing they found was some puddles of water in her room."

"Damn that's fucking scary. I'm gonna have to replace the locks at my place."

"Hey from what I hear it's suppose to be a woman. Some of the people who've seen the kidnapper all say it's a slender figure that moves fast and it looks like a woman wearing a weird helmet with a glowing red light coming from it. That's what I've heard anyway."

"That's strange."

Jack was stunned, strange helmet, fast moving, red glowing light. 'A Big Daddy? No... Big Daddies aren't slim or slender at all. What is it?' Jack immediately shook his head and thought, 'No, it has nothing to do with me.' He then went back to eating his lunch, but that lingering feeling stayed with him that something bad is going to happen. Something big.

* 4:00 p.m. *

Jack drove up to his daughter's school seeing a few of the kids running about the campus for their after school program. Jack got out of the car and shouted, "Nicole, Arya, Amy, Rose, Emily! Come on let's go!"

The four girls saw their father and ran off shouting goodbye to their friends. They all hugged their father and got in the car to head back home.

When they got home the girls immediately started on homework and Jack retreated to his office where the girls were absolutely not allowed to go into. He'd stay in that room for an hour or so and come out to watch T.V. in the main living room. Though when he turned on the T.V. to the news the first thing they talked about was the kidnappings making him turn the channel immediately.

Everything was going as it naturally did. Amy was walking around the house when she heard the doorbell ring and walked to the front door to answer it. She shouted out, "Who is it?" Amy heard a woman's voice all out from the other side of the door an older woman's voice.

"A friend of your father's. Tell him my name is Tenenbaum."

Amy could tell the woman had a very thick German accent and wondered who she was. The black haired girl ran to the living room and saw him in his recliner reading the newspaper, "Dad someone is at the front door for you."

Jack put the paper down and asked, "Who is it?"

"She said her name is Tentabaum or was Tennedbaum or something like that." Amy told him trying her best to remember the name.

Jack froze and said, "Tenenbaum?" Amy nodded when she finally said the name. Jack hopped out of his seat and walked quickly to the door. The door had a window with a design so you couldn't see in or out of it, but Jack could see the outlined figure. The girls looked around the corner wondering who it could be.

He turned the doorknob and opened the door seeing a woman he hasn't seen in seven years. A woman in her early forties, gray hair and a frail appearance, her clothes old, dirty and tattered. Jack muttered, "Tenenbaum. What are you doing here?"

Tenenbaum smiled and reached out touching Jack's shoulder saying, "Jack it is good to see you again. How are you?"

Jack shook off his shocked expression and moved out of the way saying, "Come in please."

The frail woman walked inside looking at her surroundings, "You've done well for yourself Jack." She looked ahead and saw five teenage girls looking at her all with mixed expressions, "Oh you five have grown so much since I've last seen you." She moved closer and saw one girl hide behind the other.

Jack said, "Girls this is Tenenbaum she is one of dad's friends. There's nothing to be scared of."

"It's okay Jack... I remember these five when they were very little."

The girls looked less afraid of her, but kept their distance. Tenenbaum faced Jack and asked, "Can we speak in private?" Jack nods and starts walking away with Tenenbaum following after him to his office, before he closes the door he tells the girls, "Stay in the living room and watch some T.V. I'll be out soon." and then closes the doors. The girls obeyed their father and walk to the living room to watch some T.V.

Tenenbaum looked around the room and saw some glass cases with labels where his modified Webley Mk IV pistol, his modified 1882 Spencer shotgun, a modified Thompson machine gun, a modified crossbow, an old research camera, a modified larger than normal grenade launcher, an old wrench, and finally a weapon labeled as a chemical thrower.

Other cases had masquerade masks, a few paintings, and some other objects, one main thing that caught her attention was a much larger glass case that held the helmet of a Bouncer Big Daddy and it's drill. She stopped looking around when she came to Jack's desk and watched him sit in his chair. He pulled out some brandy and two glasses and poured a glass for him and her. Tenenbaum sat on the other side of the desk grabbing her glass.

Jack leaned back in his chair taking a drink of his brandy asking, "What brings you here Tenenbaum?"

She took a drink of the brandy he gave her and she then placed a large folder on his desk pulling out it's contents. The first thing she pulled out was a photo and slid it over to him she aid, "This was taken on March 15th this year south-west of Felixstowe Harbor."

Jack took the picture and examined it. The photo looked like it was taken very late at night, you could see a boat, and... a red light beneath the surface of the water. Tenenbaum explained, "The eyewitnesses say it was moving 34 mph's underwater."

"Could be a submarine?" Jack said.

Tenenbaum shook her head, "That close to the ocean's surface without being seen? Impossible."

She reached in her pack again and pulled out two more photos. Jack took those pictures as well looking at the sandy back ground, the first was of two strange foot prints deep in the sand about seven and a half inches next to a male's shoe about ten inches. In the corner Jack saw a pink ribbon in the sand.

Looking at the second picture he literarily froze. It was a photo of a doll that looked like it was had made with everyday items. It looked like a Big Daddy doll.

Tenenbaum said, "I think you know what's going on Jack or have the same thoughts as I do."

"I do... Big Daddies right?"

The German woman shook her head, "Not Daddies, something else something faster than a Big Daddy and from what I can tell a lot more quieter than any Splicer. I don't have much on it, but I only have two more pictures to show you." She took out two pictures and showed them to him. Both dated October 1, 1967 in New Brunswick, Canada... only a few days ago.

The first showed a picture of a much larger ship and in the water the same bright red light just below the surface the same as the other, but when he went to the next photo fear instantly coursed through his body... The photo was of a shadowy out of focus figure with a strange cage contraption on it's back, a large needle like object in it's left hand, what looked to be a tank on it's back, and you could barely make out hat looked like a circular helmet with a single visible eyehole.

"That body isn't that of a Big Daddy, but it has the same characteristics. Think about it Jack, the two of us have taken nearly all the cured Little Sisters from Rapture. There were possibly a few uncured left in Sofia Lamb's control, so what if this thing is kidnapping these girls to make more?"

"Sofia Lamb?" asked Jack, "Wait I read about her from all those documents, files, and books you've given me on Rapture, she has Little Sisters?"

"Yes unfortunately. Some of which I haven't been able to save since they are in her protection. While Andrew Ryan was fighting Frank for control of Rapture I think she escaped her imprisonment and was in hiding." explained Tenenbaum, "That or she had someone else running things in her absence."

Jack covered his face with both hands groaning, "This nightmare will never end will it?" The room was met with silence as Tenenbaum told him, "There is a man who is researching these disappearances greatly so expect him to pay you a visit if he's smart enough to tie everything together. His name is Mark Meltzer and from my resources he's very good at putting pieces together."

Jack looked up realizing that Tenenbaum was about to leave, "Don't tell me that you're-"

Tenenbaum looked at Jack telling him, "Yes... I am going back to Rapture to save those little ones." She stopped when she noticed an old radio asking Jack, "Does this work?"

He shook his head, "Afraid not. I haven't fully fixed it yet, so right now I'll only get empty static." Jack walked over to one of his glass cases and took out his wrench and modified pistol handing them both over to her, "Take these."

The German woman took both of the weapons smiling, she put both weapons in her pack and said, "Jack... If you don't receive any news from me, then-"

"I know. That won't happen though, you're one tough gal. I feel sorry for those Splicers." Jack tried to joke and was only able to get a very small and low chuckle of amusement from her. Tenenbaum walked over to Jack and hugged him saying, "Take care Jack... Take care of the little ones..."

Jack hugged her back saying, "I will. Take care of yourself." Tenenbaum broke away and walked out of his office with Jack following behind her. The girls were sitting on the couches watching T.V. when they were distracted by the scene of the woman and their father walking to the front door.

Tenenbaum opened the door and stepped out of the house. Jack called out to her making her stop, he took a good breath and said, "Good luck."

She smiled and said, "I shall. Goodbye Jack."

"Hopefully this isn't a final goodbye." he said smirking.

Tenenbaum nodded to him and walked off to leave the property and Jack stood their and watched her leave. His daughters surrounded him standing close by watching the woman leave. Rose asked, "Dad, who was she really?"

Jack never told the girls that they were adopted by him or their past. He only told them that they all have different mothers and that they couldn't remember anything because of an accident, they believed it so he told them something that they'd possibly believe, "Tenenbaum... She helped raise you girls when I couldn't, so in a way... She's your mama."

The girls looked from their father to Tenenbaum and saw her enter a cab leaving from view. Jack said, "Let's go inside." They did as he said and walked inside to resume their lives.

* * *

><p>* 1968 *<p>

The girls went on a camping trip with their friends for the week leaving Jack in the mansion alone. He was sipping some coffee in the kitchen, the mansion was much quieter without his daughters there. He had a lot of time to himself just some peace and quiet… Until Jack heard the doorbell ring. Groaning he placed his coffee cup down and walked to the front door hearing the doorbell ring a few more times causing Jack to shout, "I'm coming God dammit!" He could see the shadowy figure through the window and opened the door asking in an annoyed tone, "What can I help you with?"

The man standing there was wearing a blue suit, black tie attire. He was well groomed as this man possibly in his late forties dressed. He had a large book bag strapped around his shoulder. The man held his hand out saying, "Hello… Jack Ryan?"

Jack looked at the man's hand saying, "Depends on who's asking."

The man retracted his hand and said, "My apologies. I'm Mark Meltzer and I was wondering if I could speak to you?" Jack reluctantly moved out of the way as to let the man inside. Mark closed the door and followed Jack to the kitchen, Jack directed him to sit at the table, "Coffee Mr. Meltzer?"

"Um no thank you."

Jack returned and sat across from Mark and asked, "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Mark placed his book bag on the table saying, "Mr. Ryan I don't want to waste any of your time so I'll cut to the chase…" Mark took a deep breath and asked, "Have you heard of Rapture?"

Jack remained emotionless to the name and responded, "You mean the process in which the faithful to Christ are let into Heaven upon his second coming?"

"Mr. Ryan I'm not talking in a biblical sense and this isn't me here to talk about God's work… I'm talking about this." Mark reached into his bag and pulled out an old newspaper article titled, 'Behold Utropolis!' The article talked about an underwater city. Mark cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Ryan I'm not an idiot… I know that eight years ago you boarded a plane that was said to have gone down somewhere over the North Atlantic. You were missing for a little over a week and suddenly when you re-emerged you were found with your five daughters."

Jack remained silent listening to the man talk wondering how far to home he'll hit, "You claimed Mr. Ryan that you had an affair with five other women and your main business of flying was to pick up your daughters and take them into your custody. Strangely enough the government allowed this and here you are a rich man with five daughters and no one seems to bother about finding out the truth. Your parent's at your farm disappear without a trace and you have no other blood relatives. The officials might play stupid when money is flashed, but not me."

The room was quiet and Jack nodded and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered one to Mark who kindly turned it down. Jack lit the cigarette and said, "Yes… I have heard of Rapture."

"It's an underwater city isn't it?"

Jack nodded his head as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"What is Rapture?"

Not answering immediately Jack sighed and eventually said, "Hell… Plain and simple."

Mark pulled out a few things from his bag and laid out a number of newspaper articles, pictures, and some of his notes. Mark picked a single picture the same one Jack laid eyes on a year ago, "Tell me what this is?"

Jack's memory returned and he said, "Meltzer... Tenenbaum told me about you… She said that you were investigating the kidnappings of those little girls. In fact I read that your daughter was one of the children who was kidnapped, that you were obsessed with UFOs or something of that nature, and that you were a few rounds short of a full clip."

"You knew I was coming?"

Jack took one last drag of his cigarette and tossed the butt into his coffee and answered, "Yeah I was expecting you, but I didn't know when you'd show up. I can see that you have your head on right and that you want your daughter back." Mark didn't have to answer for Jack to know that he was right. Jack grabbed the picture and held it up to Mark saying, "I've never seen anything like this before in my life, but you have haven't you? You've seen this thing up close."

Mark immediately took out two x-rays both dated to two months ago, "That thing did this. It broke three of my ribs and my leg without even trying, but it didn't kill me. I attacked it first and yet it did this to me." Mark described the creature to Jack in full detail and it peeked Jack's interest. Mark showed him other clues he'd obtained through some help from other acquaintances and he said for saftey reasons he couldn't tell him who they were.

"Mr. Ryan… You have five daughters, you'd do anything to get them back if something happened to them right?"

Jack looked at Mark though he didn't speak, "Mr. Ryan I'm begging you, please if you know anything can you please share it with me? I just want my daughter back that's all. You've been to Rapture, I know that you haven't come out and said it, but you've given me enough clues hinting that you have."

Jack ran his hand through his hair and told him, "You have an idea as to it's location don't you?"

"Yes I do. I'm going in fact to Baltimore to catch a ship, but I needed to come speak with you."

Jack sighed again and ripped off a piece of paper from one of Mark's notes and took a pen that Mark was using and said, "63˚ 2' North, 29˚ 55' West… You'll find what your looking for there."

Mark asked Jack, "How will I know when I find it?"

"Mr. Meltzer… You've gone this far and you still have no idea? Here's a hint… Follow your daughter."

Mark questioned what that meant, but he had bothered Jack enough and packed up his research and left to the front door. Jack followed after him and said, "Mr. Meltzer."

Mark stopped and looked at Jack.

"May God have mercy on your soul and goodbye." With that Jack closed the door and he highly doubted that he'd see Mark Meltzer ever again.

* * *

><p>* Sometime Later *<p>

Arya opened the front door of the house and grabbed the newspaper to give it to her father. It was the weekend and the family was going on a vacation trip to California and were still in the process of packing up some clothes. Arya found Jack in his room still packing, "Dad here's the newspaper."

Jack looked at his daughter and took it from her and happily patted the top of her head, "Thank you sweetie. You done packing?"

"No, almost though. She said smiling and ran off to finish packing her clothes. Jack sat on his bed and opened it up and saw that on the front page it read 'Slaughter on the High Seas!" Jack sat and read the article about how everyone on board was brutally slaughtered, blood spilled everywhere, and bullet holes riddled the ship a possible drug deal gone bad as many contraband was found on the smuggler ship. All but one passenger was not found a one 'Mark Meltzer'. The writer though wrote that Mark might have fallen into the sea and drowned possibly, but since his body was never found they have listed Mark Meltzer as dead.

Jack tossed the paper on his bed lightly and felt guilt of sending that man to his death. The man's heart was in the right place, but maybe he should've truly warned him about the dangers of Rapture. What did it matter now… Meltzer is possibly dead or even if he did make it to the lighthouse he'd be dead long before he finds his daughter. He ignored the guilt in his mind and got up to live the life 'he' set out for himself and his family. Meltzer made his choice and so did Jack.

* * *

><p>(AUTHOR'S NOTE)<p>

I'm out of my element here. This my first time writing a video game fanfiction. Let me know how I did I appreciate any kind of feedback be it good reviews / constructive critisims / flames. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. The Past Comes Back

Chapter Two: The Past Comes Back

Next chapter is up and I'm going to start working on the third. Some issues on this side, but I'm working on the next chapter right now and I might get the third chapter out hopefully in a few weeks. I hope everyone likes this chapter!

* * *

><p>* 1968 *<p>

Nicole and Arya were in the kitchen making breakfast, Emily was getting a plate and mug from the cupboard, Rose grabbed the newspaper that just arrived, and Amy was making the coffee. Today was their father's birthday and they wanted to do something special for him like make him a breakfast surprise. They heard a 'ding' from the oven and all five ran to it looking inside.

Rose grabbed some oven mitts and opened the oven door and pulled out a cake, "Emily, Arya why don't you two put the frosting on the cake."

The two girls nodded and let Rose put the cake on the counter to let it cool down before they decorate it. Rose took over Arya's job of making the breakfast. They wanted their father to be happy and they were putting their all into this.

Jack was upstairs in his room sitting on his bed looking at his mirror… Jack grabbed his wallet from his nightstand and looked at it mostly looking at the date of birth on it. Frank had Jack's birth at 1932 making him thirty-six today, but in reality Jack was born in 1956 making him twelve years old. Those experiments done on him accelerated his age. Jack has the appearance of a mid thirties man, but only lived twelve years of his life so far. He put his I.D. back in his wallet and put it on his night stand.

He laid down on his bed with his legs dangled over the side hating this day of the year… This only meant that he was getting closer to death. Was this how he would die? Old age not in a fiery gun battle with some spliced up Splicer from Rapture or a last stand with a Big Daddy? Before he could think about it even more a knock at his door broke him from his thoughts, "Come in." Jack called out.

The door opened and he saw Amy peek her head out smiling at him, "Dad come in the diner! We have something to show you!" Jack smiled back and grabbed his robe. Amy waited at the door for him to get ready and he followed her downstairs watching her run ahead of him. When he got downstairs into the dinging room he could instantly smell food. Walking in the dining room he saw all his daughters standing at the table, looking at the food he saw a plate of three pancakes, the other plate had strips of bacon and some scrambled eggs, some coffee, the newspaper, and what really caught his attention was a small cake with white frosting and two numbered candles sticking out of it that were '36'.

He looked at his daughters and they all smiled and said together, "Happy Birthday Dad!" They then ran to him and all hugged him at once. Jack reached his arms around the best he could and hugged all five saying, "Thanks girls, this means a lot to me. You all did so well." He let go of them and sat down in the chair and took one bite out of everything to taste how they did.

The girls watched him eat and he stopped and looked at them saying to them, "This is excellent. Thanks." and then returned back to eating, "Did you girls eat?"

"We were fine with the cereal." said Rose. Emily then remembered, "Oh right lets go get the presents!" The other girls agreed and all five ran up to their rooms to get Jack's gifts. He grabbed his coffee mug and took a drink and with his other hand he opened the newspaper and the front article caught his attention.

The headlining was titled, "Rescue on the High Seas." It stated that a sixteen year old was seen drifting on a submarine along with a group of little girls later revealed to be the missing girls over the course of two years and even some unknown girls. They also report that once they reached shore they searched the ship and found a woman inside who said that her name was Sofia Lamb and that the sixteen year old was her daughter Eleanor Lamb. As Jack read on it says that some government officials arrived and stormed the submarine taking with them a very large man who was wearing a diving gear. It is unclear if the man was alive or dead. The press think he was dead since he wasn't moving and before they took him away it looked as if he had taken severe damage.

Jack tossed the paper lightly on the table thinking, 'The government doesn't want the world to know about Rapture. Let's keep it that way.' Since leaving Rapture he's known that some people in the government had been keeping in contact with the underwater world filling in his father on the goings on in the world. Some people, usually scientists 'disappear' out of the blue. Although Jack knows that they were sending more scientists to Rapture at his father's request.

He stopped his thinking when he could hear the girls running back downstairs and all five stood in a row with their hands behind their backs. Nicole stepped up to him first and pulled out a small box, Jack grabbed the box and patted his daughter on the head whispering thank you. He opened the box and saw that it was a new wallet. Which was good since his other one was feeling the effects of time. He hugged her saying thank you.

Amy came up next and gave Jack some new cologne, "Thanks Amy I'm going to need this." He hugged her as well. Arya took her turn and handed Jack a gadget she made it was a sketch of him that she had used from looking at one of his pictures, she spent a lot of time on it since the details were so well done, "It's very very good Arya. Thank you." He gave her a hug too.

Emily was giddy with excitement giving Jack his gift, she said she used her allowance to buy him a new button up shirt and a tie to go with it. Jack took the white shirt and black tie, hugging her in return for the gift.

Rose was last and she gave Jack a harmonica, it came with it's own box, "Thank you too Rose." giving her a hug as well he then thanked them all at once, "Thank you girls. Dad is really happy about all these gifts. This is my best birthday yet." Jack felt his eyes water and wiped his eyes. The girls were a little shocked sine they've never seen him shed even a small tear before.

"Dad?" asked Rose.

"I'm fine it's just me getting emotional. I'm okay." He gave them a reassuring smile and returned to eating before the food got cold. The rest of the day went by great they ate the cake and Jack took them to the zoo to have some fun on this great day.

* A Few Months Later *

Jack was washing the dishes at the moment. It was his day off and his daughters were at school giving him some time to clean. Usually the girls take it amongst themselves to cook, clean, and do a number of other chores. These were one of the few days he gets to himself and he usually spent it reviewing a few articles in the files and books about Rapture he got from Tenenbaum. Jack put the dishes on the rack to let them dry. He walked out of the kitchen and was about to head upstairs to his office to finish fixing the old radio he brought back from Rapture, but he heard the doorbell ring making him stop in his footsteps. He turned around and walked to the front door to answer it.

Jack didn't bother asking who it was and opened the door. He was amazed to see a teenage girl standing in front of him, she had short brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white dress, white shoes, and a heart locket around her neck. She bowed her head slightly and asked, "Hello. Are you Jack Ryan?"

He nodded saying, "Yes my name is Jack Ryan and you are?"

She held out her hand saying, "I'm sorry my name is Eleanor Lamb." Jack's eyes widened in surprise and he reached out and shook her hand, "I've heard about you. You're Sofia Lamb's child aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I was wondering if I could talk to you Mr. Ryan."

Jack moved out of the way and let her in. He closed the door and told her to follow him, they went in his office and she was marveled by all the things belonging to Rapture, but what mostly caught her attention was on the Big Daddy gear. He took his seat at his desk and Eleanor took a seat as well, Jack asked her, "What brings you here Ms. Lamb?"

Eleanor looked at her hands and Jack hadn't realized that she was holding a piece of paper, "I was told to give this to you Mr. Ryan." She slid the paper on his desk and Jack took it and it read:

"I'm still alive Jack… Although I couldn't leave Rapture… Goodbye.

- B. Tenenbaum"

Jack put the letter down asking Eleanor, "Why did she stay? What exactly happened after I left?"

Eleanor said first, "After you and Dr. Tenenbaum left Rapture the Splicers saw you as a kind of Messiah who saved them, but others still wanted you dead. I 'was' a Little Sister and I was bonded to my father who was an Alpha Series Big Daddy called Subject Delta. Although he wasn't my real father I still looked to him as one and my mother attempted to take me away from him by having him kill himself."

She again looked at the Big Daddy helmet continuing, "But with the help of Tenenbaum, Sinclair, and another Little Sister we re-activated the Via-Chambers to bring my father back to life after ten years."

"Wait you mean you re-keyed the Vita-Chambers to your father's DNA?"

She nodded explaining, "Yes we did. The Vita-Chambers of Rapture will now only work to the DNA belonging to the Ryan family or of my father. However I believe they've all shut down though after we left. Anyway with Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine out of the way my mother used the Rapture Family to take over. My father worked to save me and he did, we saved the remaining Little Sisters and ran from Rapture with my mother."

Jack asked, "What of your father?"

"He died, but not really. He's in here." she pointed to her chest where her heart was, "I took my father and now he and I are one. He saved the Little Sisters, spared a woman who he once attacked long ago, a man who wronged him, and he granted another's wish to die since he no longer wanted to suffer. My father is a good man."

"I see that he was some kind of super hero. What else are you here for Ms. Lamb?"

Eleanor looked at Jack, she didn't answer his question right away and instead told him of the events of Rapture after he left. Jack was now certain that with Sofia Lamb gone and the rest of Rapture's Elites save for Tenenbaum out of the picture then surely this time Rapture should still fall, but that was shattered when she said, "I think there is someone else in Rapture trying to revive it. It's a slow pace, but they are succeeding."

"Who are 'they'?"

"I don't know, but I remember mother said something about a group that was causing trouble for her. I think it's a remnant of Andrew Ryan, but she always referred to this problem as 'they'. I don't know much else, but they didn't reside anywhere near Persephone since I've never encountered any of these threats." she said.

Jack asked her, "What makes you think that it's something of my father?"

"I have no evidence to back it, but my mother would whisper 'He's a ghost that can't seem to die'. It was just my assumption that it was someone in Andrew Ryan's group." She looked at a wrist watch she had on and said, "Mr. Ryan I don't have much time, but I wanted to ask if you can do me one favor?"

Jack looked at her with his head a bit tilted. She took deep breath asking, "Can you hold onto my father's body?"

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Apparently the people of Rapture have some pull with figures in the government and they've ushered a deal with my mother and myself. We don't speak of Rapture at all and in exchange we live our lives normally and they've agreed to store my father away, but i wanted someone trustful to hold onto my father's body and then I remembered that Tenenbaum spoke of you." She stood up and then continued, "They're here with my father's body in a freezing chamber. Can we hide my father here?"

"Where would you hide him?"

"Do you have a basement? We could hide him there and even make a secret room down there."

Jack was highly skeptical of this, but when Eleanor pleaded with him, "Please Mr. Ryan my father means the world to me and I don't want some men in suits watching his body and one of these days cutting him open like some kind of experiment. I want my father's body to be at peace. Please Mr. Ryan I'm begging you."

He ran in hand through his hair in annoyance, but then decided that he could. This girl was begging and was willing to go to some great lengths to protect her father, he had to admire that, "Alright… But I want them to build the room in under two days. Come back this weekend and I'll have everything set up. My daughters are not to know of this."

"Thank you so much Mr. Ryan and I will tell them to have it done quickly. Thank you again sir." She walked to the door with a smile on her face asking Jack to follow her. Jack did so and followed after her to the front yard. Jack's home is one of those homes that is spread out far from the other mansion houses and you can only faintly see a dark spot of the other mansions since they are so far. Parked in front of his house was a limo and a black van. When she approached the car a man got out and opened the door for her and Eleanor said, "We'll come back this weekend then Mr. Ryan to install the chamber and create the room. Your daughters will never know it was there. Thank you once again Mr. Ryan."

Jack asked her before she got in the car, "One question."

"Shoot." She said.

"Do you know a Mark Meltzer?" he asked her.

Eleanor thought about it and then her memory of the man returned, "Yes I do… What about him?" Jack could sense the tension in the air, "What happened to him?"

She shook her head saying, "He's dead, my father killed him. He saved Mark's daughter Cindy though." Jack ran his hand through his hair feeling regret for the man. Eleanor could see his distress and patted his shoulder telling him, "Mark became a Big Daddy to be with his daughter, he's a lot like real fathers who would go to the extremes to save their children and he was one of them."

Jack didn't look at her, but saw that she got in the car and rolled the window down and waved her hand for Jack to move closer, when he got closer she looked serious and said, "Also Mr. Ryan I do have one last thing to tell you. The talk with you about Rapture has helped me gain a grip on these new comers."

"What do you mean?"

She took a moment before answering him, "Two years back a group of Splicers from the Rapture Family were suddenly attacked when they ventured to far out from my mother's protection. That group was killed by plasmids from what we can gather, but that attack came with a warning."

Jack was intrigued about this leaning in closer to hear her. Eleanor whispered, "Written with followers' blood there was a message written on the wall. It said, 'Beware Lamb for we The True are Watching You'." Jack was stunned by this warning and heard Eleanor say, "This isn't over just yet. I have a feeling that Rapture will return even stronger now, but when I don't know. I want to ask that when it does come down to it, will you fight?"

Immediately Jack responded, "No. Rapture isn't my problem anymore, when and if that happens let the great United States of America to handle it. I refuse to be dragged back. Goodbye Ms. Lamb." Jack turned to walk away, but he stopped when Eleanor said, "I fear Mr. Ryan that when that day comes you will be forced back into that world. I guarantee it." After she talked she rolled her window back up and the the limo and van drove off. Jack watched the cars leave and looked at his watch, it was time to pick up his daughters.

He walked inside the house and first to his office to make sure that it was locked, but when he got to the door he could hear a white noise coming from his office. Instinct took over and Jack gripped both fists ready to fight whoever was inside, when he got to the door he ran inside ready to fight, but no one was inside. Looking to the sound of the noise he found it coming from the radio he was working on, wondering if it turned on itself. Jack walked over to it about to turn it off, but a funny sound was coming from the receiver.

"_…. (white noise)…. J-J-Ja…. (buzzing sound cutting in and out)…. J-Jac…. (buzzing continues)…. Jack…._"

He froze in place for a split second and then regained himself and pulled one of the chairs up so he could sit at the radio and heard the noise continue.

"_J-Jack… It's me… (buzzing returns)…_"

Jack grabs his tool kit that he left inside his office and opened the back up and messed with it hearing the buzzing noise die down some more.

"_H-H-He's… (buzzing)…_"

He messed with a little more, but so far it wasn't working. He was however able to get it to a clearer frequency.

"_I-It's me… B-Bri-Brigid… (buzzing blares for awhile)._"

Jack turned a few things inside of it and got one last message.

"_T-The… T-Tru- (cutting off and sound returning)…. are a d-danger- (buzzing stops)._"

The radio blew out and the sound stopped. Jack slammed his fist on the radio very pissed, "Dammit!" Highly irritated Jack attempted to repair it, but the damn thing was being stubborn. He stopped when he realized that it was useless, tossing his tools to the ground Jack said, "The damn thing is to broken to fix… Fuck!"

He sat still and covered his eyes with his hands saying to himself, "Tenenbaum. What are you trying to say?"

* 1973 *

Inside a very large auditorium sat a extremely large crowd of people all dressed nice. The stage was lit up and a banner hung over it that read "Congratulations Class of 73'". Jack walked inside and was wearing a black suit, hat, and gloves covering his hands, walking toward the fifth row and he saw his seat that had a paper on it saying, 'J. Ryan'.

He took the paper off and sat down. Removing his hat it was evident that the forty-one year old's age was coming in. Jack's hair was slightly longer and little gray strands in it, a few minor wrinkles that were hardly noticeable, and he still had his muscular build. When he sat down a man sitting next to him said, "Hey you're Jack Ryan? The father of the Valedictorian speaking today?"

Jack nodded, "Yes my daughter Arya will be speaking."

"You must be proud." said the man.

Jack smiled and again nodded, "I am. I'm proud of all my daughters." The lights dimmed which mean that the ceremony was starting. At the podium stood the principle Jack met a few times during the course of his daughter's high school years. The principle spoke to the crowd telling a few jokes and said how proud he and the staff were about having the teens graduating this year to pursue lives of their own.

The principle then said, "This years Valedictorian is Arya Ryan." The crowd applauded the girl as she took the stage. Jack looked at his eighteen year old daughter she was beautiful like her sisters and her hair was much longer now that they put it in a bun with a single strand going over her left eye. Arya took the podium and looked around the front rows and saw her father sitting there with a big smile on his face.

Arya smiled at him and took a good breath, "Hello everyone my name is Arya Ryan daughter of Jack Ryan…"

Jack sat listening to his daughter give her speech that she had been working on for a long time now. She was doing perfect, but before she said that she had trouble speaking in front of a crowd. He had helped her with that barely, she was speaking clearly and calmly. Once Arya finished her speech she bowed to the crowd and left the podium. Everyone cheered and clapped, but it was Jack who cheered the loudest.

The principle returned and said, "Okay thank you Ms. Ryan for that and let us start." Everyone again cheered.

Going in alphabetical order they were going down the list handing the awards to the students for graduating and finishing their final year of High School. When they got to the Rs the principle said, "Since all of them are together on this we shall give these diplomas to the Ryan sisters. Amy, Arya, Emily, Nicole, and Rose Ryan."

The five came out together waving to the crowd. Jack stood up and clapped for his daughters who saw him and waved at him blowing him kisses.

Nicole was the taller of the sisters, her hair short and straightened and her figure was well maintained.

Amy's hair was the longest, but she was the shortest of the sisters.

Emily's hair was short as well and was wearing glasses now giving her a business look.

Rose's hair was long and wavy and her body was more filled out then her sisters.

All were wearing their black graduation gowns, black graduation caps, and you could see their heels. When they got to the principle and accepted their awards they faced the crowed and curtseyed to the crowd receiving one last applause and walked off the stage to join the other students who graduated. Jack sat down and relaxed for the rest of the ceremony.

After the ceremony Jack waited outside for his daughters watching other families take pictures with their kids.

"Dad!"

Jack turned his head and saw his daughters walk over to him each giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jack returned each hug and kiss to his daughters saying, "Look at you five you make your old man very proud."

The girls blushed and Jack saw two men walk over one man hugging Arya and the other hugging Emily.

These two men were his daughter's boyfriends. All of his daughters had boyfriends and needless to say Jack's 'Protective Father Switch' turned on and he didn't take kindly to any of the boys his daughters were dating. After some time he warmed up to few of them.

One of the boys looked at Jack holding his hand out, "Hello Mr. Ryan good to see you."

Jack took Arya's boyfriend's hand shaking it, "Good to see you and congratulations John."

"Thank you sir."

Emily's boyfriend also held his hand out too, "Hey Mr. Ryan."

Jack shook his hand too, "Congratulations Kevin. Your parents told me how you are the first of your family to graduate high school."

"Thank you Mr. Ryan."

Jack looked at his daughters asking, "You girls doing anything?"

Arya said, "John and I were going out to eat if that's okay."

Emily told Jack, "The two of us were going out as well."

"I was going to eat dinner with my friends as our own graduation party." said Nicole.

Amy said to her father, "Same here."

"Me too." replied Rose.

Jack smiled at them saying, "Okay don't let me keep you. You're all eighteen, but I'd like that you all came back before midnight however. This includes you two too." Jack said pointing to Arya and Emily. All the girls agreed to their father and spent a few hours with him taking pictures and talking to a few college reps who came to look to a few students to join.

That was what hit Jack, the realization that his daughters were moving out of the house and living lives of their own. All five were qualified to go to college and all five wanted to live in the dorms so they would be moving out soon. When his daughters walked off kissing him goodbye Jack headed back home to wait for his daughters to return.

* Some Months Later: Moving Day *

Jack finished helping Rose pack up her things. Emily, Nicole, Amy, and Arya already moved out left for college they all left over the course of the past two months. Rose was the last to leave, she was taking up art as a career going to an art school. Jack walked outside taking the last few boxes out to Rose's car, she was driving a 1972 Chevelle. He bought each of his daughters cars giving them some freedom.

He put the boxes in the passenger seat since the trunk was filled up with her suitcases. He closed the door and turned to Rose saying, "Well you're the last to head off."

"Yeah." Rose said choking out a few sobs, "I'll miss you dad."

Jack teared up a bit and hugged Rose, "I'll miss you too. You're a big girl now and someday you'll have a family of your own. You know that this house is always open if you ever want to come home."

Rose wiped her eyes saying, "Thanks dad. I'll call when I can and visit on my vacation days."She pulled out her keys and walked around to the drivers side and got in. Jack stood by the window of her car, "Drive safely."

"I will."

"Make sure to call me when you get down there."

"I will."

"Don't forget to call your sisters too they'll want to know that you made it safely."

"Dad I know, don't worry I will."

"Good… I love you Rose." said Jack.

Rose looked at her father with a few tears in her eyes saying to him, "I love you too dad." Jack leaned in the window and kissed Rose on her cheek and said, "Safe drive."

"Thank you dad." She broke away from him and put on her seatbelt and started her car. The sound of the engine starting Jack took a few steps back and watched Rose drive off with him waving goodbye to her. Her car got smaller and smaller the horizon and finally disappeared. Jack turned around and walked inside his house. On the graduation day apparently John asked Arya to marry him to which she said yes.

The two came to Jack after the proposal to ask for his blessing, although Jack wished that John came to him first to get his blessing but the look on Arya's face told him that John would've asked whether they got his blessings or not. Jack wished them happiness and Arya and John were the first to leave. Arya decided to take up botany at Harvard.

Emily moved out next, she and her boyfriend were going to room together. The two took up a career in engineering and went to a school in the mid east of the U.S.

Nicole wanted to be a musician doing the violin and went to a school that's main focus is on music.

Finally Amy's profession was one that Jack didn't like… She wanted to be a marine biologist. Jack had sat down with her to have a long discussion with her trying to get her into a different career, but she was dead set on doing this. The more the discussion went on the more they argued so Jack broke first telling her she could though begged her to be careful in this field.

Jack grabbed the photo album of him and his daughters flipping through the pages from when they were six through all the years up to the graduation reminiscing about the old days when it was just the six of them. Jack slumped in chair the emptiness of the house was something he would need to get used to since it's just him now.

* * *

><p>* 1981: Unknown Location *<p>

"Sir we're getting some eight odd objects."

The room was cluttered with many military officers with computers everywhere and everyone scrambling after eight blips suddenly appeared on radar out of thin air.

"Where are they heading?" the Commander shouted.

Looking at the screen the soldier replied, "Sir. They're moving… Toward Maine Sir."

* * *

><p>* Jack's Home *<p>

A forty-nine year old Jack sat in his office. Age was very visible now, his hair almost entirely gray and a bit longer now and a light gray beard fashioned the older man. His body still hadn't changed still looking like a linebacker for a pro football team. Over the years his daughters would visit, but soon the visits came less and less then eventually it would be visits on birthdays and Christmas.

All his daughters are currently leading successful lives with families of their own.

Arya married a year after John proposed and had two children both boys named John Jr. and Edward.

Emily and her boyfriend broke up to which she married a guy two years later named Richard the two have one daughter they named Gina.

Nicole married next to a doctor named Wesley. Nicole is currently pregnant and should be expecting in the next two months.

Rose got married some years after Nicole to a Senator named James they have one daughter named Jennifer and a two year old son James Jr.

Amy was the last to marry to a fellow marine biologist Ethan and like Nicole she's pregnant although it's a recently discovered pregnancy.

Jack had attended each marriage and each birth of his grandkids. So far when they do visit the grandkids see old grandpa Jack as a superhero. None of his daughters live in Maine the farthest one moved overseas to London. Lonely wasn't exactly how he'd describe his current life, he'd receive numerous cards from his daughters and grandkids wishing him well. Though alone he loved looking forward to that one greeting card from his family.

He walked through to the balcony of his room looking over the edge and down the cliff to the beach below. It wasn't safe to swim on this side of the beach since the waves were very strong and could drag you out to sea easily. The sun was almost setting so he closed his door and locked it walking to his office to read a few books. Jack grabbed his reading glasses and started to read a book called 'The Beast Within' a newly released novel he picked up while in town.

Jack read over the book peacefully in his office. That was until the alarm of the house went off and Jack heard a glass breaking sound. Slamming his book on the desk he walked over to one glass cases taking out the modified shotgun strapping the belt of shotgun shells to his waist. The sound came like it came from upstairs he walked out of his office his gun at the ready should anything pop out at him. He looked up stairs and walked each step slowly up to the second floor. The sound of shuffling in his room only served that their was numerous intruders.

Sweat slowly built up around Jack's forehead. It's been twenty-three years since he was last in a fight and he wondered if he still had what it took. Jack approached the hallway and the sounds of shuffling came from not only his room but his daughter's old rooms as well. Not wasting time Jack aimed for the wall that separated the room from the hallway and fired blowing a hole in the wall Jack heard a blood curling scream and all the doors opened and Jack saw the intruders… Splicers…

All of them disfigured their clothes ripped, dirty, and worn. All carrying blunt objects and sharp hooks. One points at Jack shouting, "Get him boys!"

Jack shouted, "Come and get me!" He aimed his shotgun and opened fire on them some of the pellets grazing a few of the Splicers. They charged at Jack and he did well of fending them off for an old man knocking them back with hitting them with the butt of the gun or kicking them back. Jack would open fire whenever given the chance, but more Splicers appeared from the rooms.

He ran downstairs and looked on the ceiling seeing Spider Splicers crawling all over. Two Splicers caught Jack when he was on the stairs making all three stumble down the stairs. Jack landed on one and immediately slammed the butt of the gun on it's head breaking it's head wide open and turned quickly to shoot the other Splicer point blank blowing it's whole head off. He stood up and continued unloading his shots. He ran into the kitchen grabbing a knife and saw another Splicer come at him. Jack instinctively hit it with the gun and rushed foreword stabbing it in it's head killing it. He observed the Splicer and found something interesting on it.

Jack heard the laughing of the Splicers as they ran down the stairs and into the kitchen swinging their weapons wildly. Jack spun around and held his right arm out shooting lightning at a few Splicers. The rest of them stopped and looked in Jack's left hand seeing an empty container of the Electro Bolt Plasmid. Jack tossed the container at one Splicer and kept shooting bolts of lightning at the Splicers and ran through them. Dodging a few he made it to his office and locked the door. Walking to another case he broke it open and took out his modified Tommy Gun taking off his shotgun shell waistband he grabbed two magazines for the tommy gun, he could hear the Splicers bang on the door.

Walking to his desk Jack opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a a single strap bag that he had stored away for years. He let the machine gun hang around his shoulder by a strap and took out a red vile that had a face and a bending spoon drawing on it and stabbed it into his left arm injecting the liquid into his body.

The door was knocked off the hinges and Splicers poured into the room. Jack used his left hand and aimed it at his desk watching as it levitated in the air and flexed his hand at the Splicers sending the desk flying at them crushing a few and followed through by shooting lightning at the other splicers who got through. Jack grabbed his Tommy Gun and aimed it at the electrocuted Splicers killing a few. Going on the attack Jack ran to the door seeing a few more of them and continued opening fire and occasionally shooting his lightning at them.

Two Splicers threw hooks at him, but Jack calmly held his left hand out and made the hooks stop in the air and shot them back at the two making the hooks kill them. Jack was suddenly punched in his jaw out of nowhere, when looking around he didn't see anyone and then felt something hit him behind his head making him stumble forward.

Jack readied his lightning and heard a familiar sound. He spun around and punched out at a Splicer making it stumble. The Splicer recovered and suddenly vanished in a red cloud that made Jack groan, "Fucking Houdini Splicers!" He listened and heard more Splicers coming through the upstairs. Jack reached into his bag and pulled out another plasmid with the fire symbol on it. He injected it into his right hand to watching as fire engulfed his right hand.

That sound came again, but this time Jack aimed his left hand out pulling a few pictures off the wall and shot them in the direction of the sound, the pictures flew and hit the Splicer in the head and Jack followed through by shooting it with lighting watching it fly into the living room. Jack ran following after it and instantly lighting it on fire hearing it scream and watched it die. Another fist came flying blind siding Jack in the side of his head.

Regaining his senses he saw another Houdini Splicer with it's hand on fire also. It aimed it's arm at Jack and shot out fire at him, but he was quick and avoided it by dragging a piece of furniture in front of him by using his telekinesis. Jack pushed the couch using that power at the Splicer, but it disappeared again avoiding the attack.

He got back up and heard a Splicer shout, "You dumbass! We need 'em alive!" Once Jack heard that he now had a bigger advantage against the Splicers, they can't kill him but he can kill them. Jack picked up another piece of furniture and tossed it at a wall knocking a hole in it. Jumping through it Jack reached into his pack again and pulled out the Winter Blast plasmid injecting it into his left hand. Ice encased his hand and icicles stuck out of his hand.

Jack heard the teleportation ability of that Houdini Splicer and readied himself. He was punched on the side of his head again and then felt something kick him in the stomach making him fall back. The laughter of the Splicer filled the room and as Jack looked around he could see the fire spreading through the room giving Jack an idea. Using his flames Jack aimed fire all around except leaving one spot open and sure enough the Splicer appeared in the empty space and Jack aimed his iced hand at it shooting and freezing the Splicer right when it was about to punch Jack.

Standing there frozen Jack pulled his gun out and unloaded a few bullets on the Splicer watching it shatter to pieces. Exhausted Jack turned around to leave the burning room, but was met with a giant. It was the biggest Splicer he's ever seen, the brute back handed Jack knocking him through not one, not two, but three walls landing him back into his office.

Coughing up blood Jack looked at his ice fist and focused and watched the ice disappear, aiming his hand out Jack pulled the desk off of the dead Splicers and used his other hand to light it on fire. He could hear that Splicer moving fast toward him so Jack spun around as quickly as he could and launched the fiery desk at it knocking it back. Jack followed through by lighting the lining of the broken wall with fire. Giving him enough time Jack broke open one of his cases and took out the grenade launcher loading it with a frag grenade.

"Jackie boy! I'm come'n for ya!" shouted the brute.

After loading it Jack looked at the hole in the wall hearing him tear through the walls easily, "Ready when you are."

The fire wall blew toward Jack as he saw the Splicer rush in jumping at him. Ducking to the side Jack avoided it and watched it run right into the wall, rolling and laying flat on the ground Jack aimed and shouted, "Eat this fucker!" Before the Splicer could react he was hit with the full force of a frag ripping through it's skin and knocking it through the wall to outside the house.

Jack stood up and limped to the hole in the wall looking out and he saw on the beach that there were submarines lined at the beach and a few Splicers attempting to climb up the cliff side. Jack sighed and thought, 'These fuckers just don't give up.' He turned around and walked up to the dead bodies of the Splicers and searched the bodies for something useful, it, this had to of been a new plasmid since this had a hulked out muscled man on it. Jack put it in his pockets and heard a creaking coming from his burning home, "Shit this place is gonna collapse."

Jack then got up to leave and walked to the doorway and the moment he turned the corner a very large hand grabbed him by his head. Jack struggled to get free and when looking the best he could through it's fingers he saw that it was a Big Daddy. This was a Bouncer Big Daddy evident of the drill on it's right hand. It tossed Jack up into the ceiling making Jack fly to the second floor of the house.

Dazed Jack could hear the monster step up the stairs. Pulling the new plasmid from his pocket Jack said, "It's worth a shot." before he could inject it however the Big Daddy burst into the room grabbing Jack by his leg making him drop the plasmid.

"Eat this!"

Shouted Jack as he changed his fire arm to lightning and hit the Daddy in it's face making it let Jack go. Jack used his telekinesis again to lift up the bed in the room and force it at the Big Daddy making it stumble back a few steps. He tried to get the new plasmid, but the Daddy grabbed Jack's arm lifting him up, the man remembered that his gun was still strapped to him and he aimed at the thing's head shooting close range.

The Big Daddy didn't seem to be affected and it slammed Jack into the ground sending him back down into floor back down to the first floor. The plasmid fell down too right next to Jack who was again dazed. Jack tried his best and grabbed the plasmid attempting to stab it into his chest to injecting it into his body, but he then felt something stomp right onto his body seeing that the Big Daddy jumped down slamming it's boot down onto Jack's stomach. It reached down and grabbed Jack by his shirt holding him up.

"Now, now that isn't how we treat our host."

Jack's vision blurry he saw a man walk into view. The man walked through the fire as if it wasn't there, "You've given us some trouble haven't you boy?"

This voice was familiar to Jack, but he didn't know where from. The Big Daddy held Jack so that he was facing this man and when Jack's vision cleared up he couldn't believe who stood before him… Jack's eyes widened as he whispered, "A-Andrew Ryan?"

"In the flesh." said Andrew. Andrew looked the same as he did all those years ago, his perfect posture, the brown suit covered by a business coat, and a fedora head. Ryan's face was the same the same as it was the day Jack killed him.

"H-How are you alive? I killed you with my own hands?" asked Jack.

Ryan leaned looked up at Jack since the Daddy was holding him in the air, "You are a very foolish boy aren't you." He said shaking his head slowly, "You made one crucial mistake the day I died. Don't you remember what you did after you beat me to death?"

Jack tried to remember what exactly happened, but nothing was coming to mind.

The man looked around at the burning home saying, "Leave him here. Go find Subject Delta and bring me what I need."

A whale like moan came from the Big Daddy as it slammed Jack into the ground and walked off. Jack coughed up some more blood as he was at the feet of his father.

"Don't you remember boy… Don't you remember what was in my office?" Ryan said. Jack tried to remember, but then it hit him full force, "A Vita-Chamber."

"Correct boy."

Jack pulled himself up but only got to his knees, "I don't get it, I never activated it."

Ryan stood directly in front of Jack looking down at him, "All will become clear once you come back to Rapture." Jack sneered at him and pulled back his lightning fist to punch Ryan, but this older man moved very quick and grabbed Jack's wrist mid swing with his left hand. Jack looked at Ryan's hand seeing lightning surrounding his hand as well. Ryan smirked and said, "You thought that you were the only one?"

Ryan pulled his right hand back and Jack saw wind fire surrounding Ryan's hand and Jack was punched right in his jaw flinging him back knocking him across the hall. The powers left Ryan's hands and the man straightened out his outfit and dusted his shoulders, "You cannot hope to kill me boy. That day an ordinary man stood before you but the one standing before you now is a God!"

The ground rumbled beneath Ryan's feet, "I thought you were a man, but now I see that Frank was your master whipping you to do his bidding. A man chooses, a slave obeys." Ryan turned to one of the walls and punched at the wall knocking a hole the size of a Brute Splicer in it. He took a step to the wall and looked back at Jack seeing him try to stand. The floor blew open as the Big Daddy reappeared and it was holding a red canister in it's hand. Ryan took the canister and looked at the large creature saying, "Thank you, now 'Would you kindly' bring him with us."

The Big Daddy faced Jack and walked slowly over to him. Jack stood up and said, "Look what I got." Jack showed his hand to Ryan. He was holding the new plasmid, Jack stabbed himself in the chest with it and injected himself with the plasmid. The Big Daddy ran at Jack and tried to grab him, but Jack rolled under it and kicked the Big Daddy in it's leg denting the armor plating on it's knee.

The whale like moan returned as it fell to one knee. Jack stood up and punched the Big Daddy in it's helmet making a dent in it too and also made it fall to the ground.

Ryan stood watching his face never changing from the cold gaze he's always had.

The Big Daddy's drill started and it stood up swinging at Jack, but Jack being very athletic now was able to avoid each swing and jumped at the Big Daddy kneeing it in the head denting the helmet again. Being big didn't make you fast, Jack used this to his advantage as he danced around the monster hitting it whenever it left an opening. This continued for awhile, but Jack had enough he got behind the Big Daddy and grabbed it's oxygen tank and with all his strength he ripped it off and saw the goliath fall to it's knees and the light die from the eye holes.

Tired, but still willing to go on Jack turned to Andrew Ryan, but the man was gone. Moving quickly to the hole to look out at the beach he saw Ryan was standing on the beach with the Splicers standing close by him. 'How did he get down there that fast?' thought Jack.

Ryan shouted, "Give chase if you can boy!" Ryan raised both hands into the air and Jack saw seven of the submarines lift into the air, Ryan looked at the Splicers saying, "Light these up." The twelve remaining Splicers shot fire at the submarines and Ryan threw his arms forward and the fiery subs flew at the cliff.

Jack shouted, "Shit!" and ran. The submarines collided with the cliffs blowing up making the cliff crumble away knocking off a huge chunk of the land which included Jack's house, the Splicers that were crawling down the cliffside to reach the subs were killed by either being crushed, lit on fire, or fell to their death. The Splicers shouted triumphantly as they watched the home and cliff side collapse one hundred and twenty feet. Ryan watched as the fiery home hit the beach still ablaze. Ryan pulled out a cigar from his pocket and lit it with a flame igniting from his finger, "Burn that whole pile of rubble."

One Splicer said, "But boss didn't you want him alive?"

"That boy isn't dead. He'll come to us, but let's see how much strength he has left if he survives this ordeal. Do it." He walked to the sub and got inside. The Splicers did as they were told and lit the rubble afire and walked to the sub, but then sudden realization hit the Splicers.

"Wait the subs can only fit about six people."

Ryan gave a smile to them saying, "Oh yes and there are twelve of you I forgot… Well who wants to go home more?"

The Splicers began looking at one another and Ryan looked at a wrist watch he had on saying, "Make it fast." Ryan watched as the Splicers attacked each other trying for the available five seats. After awhile Ryan looked at the cliff and saw flashing red and blue lights and he looked back to the Splicers seeing seven remaining, "Stop!"

Doing as they were told the Splicers stopped and Ryan pulled out a handgun and said, "I'm sorry but I am pressed for time right now. He aimed at the two closest Splicers and shot both in the head and they all watched the two fall to the sand dead. "Burn the bodies and then let's get a move on shall we?"

One Splicer burned the bodies while the others got into the sub, then the last one got inside the sub and descended back into the ocean.

When the police reached the cliffside seeing a large part of the land collapsed to the beach bellow the captain shouted to his men to find a way down and to find any survivors. Two fire department trucks came shooting water on the rubble to stop the fire and once the fire was out all of the town's officers were on the beach moving rubble little by little trying to look for any survivors, even the police chief was amongst the men looking for Jack Ryan.

Two hours of moving rubble by hand did nothing to speed along the process. None of the construction vehicles would be able to make it to the beach so everything had to be done basically by hand. A few helicopters hovered above the beach with a search light aiming at the scene.

A whole nest of newscasters came from the city after getting a report about Jack Ryan's home falling to the beach below.

* * *

><p>* London, England *<p>

Arya was in her office with all of her notes out studying a few more plants that were recently sent to her for observation. The plants were put inside of the greenhouse she built incase the university sent her some plants to look at. At the moment it was just her in the house, the boys were at school and her husband was at work. She took off her glasses to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. She stood up and left her office to get herself a cup of coffee maybe that'll wake her up.

She and her family have been living in London for two years now and she rarely gets a chance to talk to her sisters or her father.

"Speaking of which." she said to herself. She walked over to the phone and picked started to dial the area code and number to her father, maybe he's not asleep yet since it should be night in America right now. The phone rang once and a message came from the line _'(Beep) We're sorry the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service.'_

She looked at the phone confused, she had called him a few weeks ago to say hello, did he forget to pay a bill? No that couldn't have been it he's always been a careful man. She hung the phone up and tried to call him once more.

_'(Beep) We're sorry the number you are trying to-'_

She hung up the phone and thought maybe he slipped this one time, that had to have been it. She was about to put the phone down that was until the phone rang. That had to be him.

"Hello?"

_"Oh my God Arya!"_

She could hear terror in this familiar voice, it was her sister Nicole, "Nicole what's wrong? Calm down."

Arya can hear her sister sounding hysterical and in her condition that's not good, "Sis listen calm down otherwise you'll hurt the baby. Breathe slowly."

Hearing that her sister was doing as she said hearing the deep slow breaths her sister was doing, "Now tell me what has you so worked up?"

A few sobs could be heard from the other line, "Nicole sweetie are you okay?"

_"I-It's dad."_

Arya froze.

_"I'm watching the news now… a-and the house is gone."_

"Gone what do you mean gone?"

_"I mean it's gone. The police think that the pipeline blew up and caused the house to fall to the beach. My God Arya I can see the rubble of the house."_

Arya closed her eyes and took a good breath asking, "What of dad?"

_"I don't know they found his car from what they can make out, but there is so much rubble that-"_ Nicole stopped and Arya could hear her crying again. She felt something wet slide down her cheek and brought her hand up to feel what it was and she had wiped a tear away. A beep could be heard on the phone and Arya said, "Listen Nicole someone is calling me on the other line. I'm coming to America okay?"

_"Okay… Arya what if?"_

"No, no, no sis we can't think like that this is dad we're talking about. Everything will be okay, this is probably either Emily, Amy, or Rose calling me. I'll see you soon okay?"

_"Okay… Love you sis."_

Arya pressed a button on the phone and took the other call. It was her husband asking her if she heard the news to which she fell to her knees and cried hearing her husband say that he was coming home now.

* * *

><p>* Jack's Former Home *<p>

The police were still moving some of the rubble not finding anything of importance. The police chief was sitting down drinking some water, he's known Jack for a long time since the guy moved here. Hell his kids were friends with Jack's daughters for a long time. The chief took a another drink and saw one of the officers run up to him, "Chief there is a woman here saying that she's taking control of the scene."

"What? Who the fuck is she?"

Before the officer could answer he heard a woman's voice.

"My name is Eleanor Lamb and I'm with the CIA and we are taking over this site." Eleanor's hair was much longer now and a more filled out body was hidden underneath a business suit and was holding a badge out to the chief showing her identity. The chief shouted at her, "I don't know who you suits think you are but this is my town and I'm running things here!"

She put her badge away and said to him, "Then I'll have no choice but to give you this." Eleanor took out a piece of paper that had the President's seal on it and his signature on it. "President Reagan has given me authority in situations like this and with who Jack Ryan is and what he's done for us we have right to move the police out by force if it is necessary."

Eleanor pointed her finger to the rubble and the police saw military men run to the pile and began move away some of the debris, "Listen Chief Jefferson Wilson, I've seen your record for this town and it's impressive, but I won't hesitate to report you and have that badge taken from you. Now please if you want to help Jack, then would you kindly leave?"

Wilson glared at her and then shouted, "Men let's go." Wilson and the other police left the area. Eleanor watched them leave and said to one other CIA official, "Get the press out of here and make sure you keep them away."

"Yes ma'am."

One man ran over to Eleanor saying, "Ma'am we've found Subject Delta."

She looked at him and said, "Wait to move my father's body once the cameras are gone." He did as she said and ran back to where Delta's body was telling them to cover up his body. One more officer ran over to Eleanor with a radio telling her, "Ma'am it seems that Jack's daughters are on the move."

"They're coming here I know already."

"You do?"

"Yes." she said to him.

"Might I ask how?"

"Because he is their father. If I was in their situation I'd leave immediately as well. Keep a close eye on them and tell me when they enter this state I want to make sure that I speak with them first."

"Yes ma'am."

A few more hours passed an Eleanor sat waiting. They were moving things a lot faster than the police were since Eleanor was able to bring a large number of soldiers with her, but still there were a lot of rocks the fell from the cliff and landed on the house and there was no telling if Jack survived or not.

"We found him!"

The wait was over. She stood up knocking her chair over shouting, "Get the doctor now!" She ran over to where they were pulling Jack out of the piles of rock and other debris. Looking she saw a Big Daddy sprawled out on the ground a few feet away asking, "What's this doing here?"

One of the men said, "We found it laying on top of Jack, he must've used it as a shield to protect himself." Six men gently picked up a bloody, bruised, and broken Jack Ryan and gently laid him on a tarp. A doctor walked up and took his vitals, "He is alive, but barely. We need to get him to a hospital."

Eleanor let out a brief exhale of relief and watched her men take Jack away. Eleanor told her men, "Take my father, the Big Daddy, and these dead bodies to HQ for now. Take Jack to the hospital and I want around the clock security for Jack, I want to know everything that happens to him from now on down to him just twitching a finger! Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Shouted her men and they scrambled to gather up the dead bodies they've discovered. Eleanor thought that the police might have taken some bodies as well and that they were at the morgue and decided that she'll go recover the bodies personally. She had to stay right now until the bodies were removed. Removing more rubble they had found pieces of submarines that Eleanor had sent to the HQ to be locked away, an hour later and another one of her men walked over whispering in her ear, "Ma'am there is a woman here saying that she knows Jack."

"Her and this whole town."

The man shook his head whispering, "No she says that she knows about Jack's upbringing." This made Eleanor look at him and asked where this woman was, he led her away from the crime scene and too the woman who was standing looking out at the sea. When she got closer she could see that the woman was young at least early thirties and was well dressed. When she got close she said, "Ma'am how do you know Jack Ryan?"

This mysterious woman faced Eleanor and said, "Hello Eleanor. It's been a very long time." Eleanor could hear the heavy German accent in her voice asking in a demanding tone, "Who are you and how do you know both myself and Jack?"

The woman gave a small smile and said, "Of course you wouldn't recognize me. It's me Brigid Tenenbaum."

"What?"

Brigid held out her arm and Eleanor saw a strange device attached to her wrist, "This is something new from Rapture, in a way it's the Fountain of Youth wrist style. Developed by a few of the scientist back in that world."

Eleanor could see it now by examining her face more, "Tenenbaum, it's really you."

"Yes it is. I heard about Jack and came as quickly as I could." Brigid looked at Eleanor who was still taken back by her appearance and simply smiled at her, "I'll answer everything when Jack wakes up. Take me to him."

Eleanor nodded and asked Brigid to follow after her. The bodies were removed and a they made it street level and got into the vehicle and drove off to the hospital to see Jack and to get some answers about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>PLASMIDS BY RYAN INDUSTRIES!<strong>

_Not enough muscle to fight your bigger foes? No need for steroids, use the Strong John plasmid. Fight your bigger foes on equal footing!_

**EVOLVE TODAY!**


	3. Face Your Past

Chapter Three: Face Your Past

Actually this will be four part story, the final chapter will be the war between Jack Ryan and Andrew Ryan!

* * *

><p>* Next Day *<p>

Jack laid in his hospital bed still asleep from what happened the day before. Outside his room were CIA agents in suits standing outside of Jack's room for security, the only ones allowed into Jack's room was Eleanor and Brigid, but only if she was brought by Eleanor and the government doctor that Eleanor brought with her. The doctor was inside checking Jack over to make sure everything was okay.

The two guards standing in front of the door saw Eleanor walk up to them, they saluted her and let her inside. Once inside she asked the doctor, "How's our boy doing?"

"Some damage here and there, nothing that some medicine and rest won't cure. I just can't understand how he's still alive after that." said the doctor.

Eleanor looked at Jack saying, "He's a tough one alright." The door opened up and Eleanor saw one of the guards stick his head in the room, "Ma'am there has been some updates."

She looked at the doctor who knew that look, it's the kind where high up government officials ask everyone to leave the room with just a stare. The doctor left the room and the agent walked in saying, "We did as you said. Two CIA agents went to Charles Porter's home."

"And?"

The agent licked his mouth wondering how to start, "Well there were signs of a struggle, we found blood… lots of blood and no bodies."

Eleanor sighed and walked to the window asking, "Has the blood been analyzed?"

"It's still in the process, we won't know for sometime." he told her.

Why now of all time? Why was it that Rapture chose all these years now to attack? The agent spoke again, "Your mother is still under watch in California. However the doctors don't know how much time she has left."

Eleanor was just getting bad news one after another, "They won't come for my mother. She's too frail and the distance is to great for them to travel. It seems that they are after the key figures in this. Namely the ones who rocked that city." She sat down in one chair and grabbed a pen and paper writing down as she spoke, "Jack Ryan, the son of the Andrew Ryan and the one who killed both Andrew and Frank. My father, Subject Delta had killed off a large number of my mother's followers and foiled her plans. Finally C.M. Porter or Subject Sigma who helped create the Thinker and killed Reed Wahl."

After writing down a connection she said, "From what we found, my father's heart was ripped from the chest. Which means that Big Daddy was a necessary muscle to rip through my father's suit. Since Porter's body is missing we don't know what they'll do and as for Jack…" She brought her hand up to her head to rub the bridge of her nose, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes actually." she faced him wondering what he had to say, "Jack's daughters apparently from what we found out is that they plan to meet up with the sister living in New York and fly altogether here. They should get her within the week."

Eleanor gave a weak smile, "Interesting. Make sure someone follows them the moment they touchdown in New York and when they reach Maine. Keep me updated." She stood up and said, "Remember I want reports on Jack as well. I'm going back to my hotel."

"Yes ma'am!" He opened the door and let Eleanor out and closed the door.

* * *

><p>* Rapture *<p>

Ryan sat in his office looking out a massive window to the city smiling to himself. He was smoking a cigar with his feet on top of his desk. His door opened and he turned his head slightly and saw a Splicer and a Big Sister walk into the room. The Big Sister's eye holes were green and it stood still waiting for Ryan to speak.

"Boss I brought the Big Sister like you said."

Ryan stood up and looked at the Big Sister and blew smoke in it's face watching it remain still, "Would you kindly go and snatch L.S. 8 and 9." The Big Sister made a strange high pitched screech and with an unbelievable amount of speed it ran out of the office to do Ryan's bidding. The Splicer looked at Ryan asking, "Anything else sir?"

Walking away from the Splicer he said, "Yes tell the Big Daddies to hurry on the building of the city and tell the scientist to hurry on the project."

The Splicer nodded, but didn't leave it still stood there looking at Ryan. Seeing as how the Splicer didn't leave Ryan reached into his desk and pulled out a small vile and tossed it to the ground and the Splicer quickly picked it off the ground and uttered, "Thank you Mr. Ryan!" and ran out of the office. Ryan smiled to himself and said, "Just like a junky."

Ryan kept smiling to himself watching sea life swim around his paradise.

* * *

><p>* Hotel 3:22 a.m. *<p>

Eleanor was sleeping in her hotel room when the phone rang. Upset she grabbed the phone and answered trying not to sound tired, "Hello."

_"Ma'am, Jack is awake."_

"What!" She nearly shouted, sitting up she was wearing a white night gown and said, "I'll be there soon." and hung up quickly. She got out of her bed and got dressed and only did her hair, looking at the mirror making sure that she was presentable at least she left her room and walked to the room next to hers and knocked on it saying, "Tenenbaum? It's me Eleanor, Jack is awake and I'm going to see him."

The door opened slowly and the young Tenenbaum told her, "Just give me a moment to get ready." Eleanor agreed and waited outside, a few minutes later and she walked out of the room in a business suit and followed Eleanor to her car so they could go to the hospital.

* Hospital 3:56 a.m. *

Jack laid in his bed and was just given some pain killers. The doctor asked him, "So Mr. Ryan how do you feel?"

Annoyed Jack said, "I feel very, very pissed off at the moment." The doctor wrote a few things down on his clipboard and replied, "Well you are doing much better now. In fact there are no long term damage to your body, so you can leave, but not until I see the rest of these results however." He didn't like the news, but there was nothing Jack could do about it. Jack sat up and looked out at the window wanting to get out of this place. His attention fell to the door when there was a knock and when he called out, "Come in!" The door opened and Jack saw two women enter, one he knew to be Eleanor since she would come by the house often to see her father to pay respects, but the other he had to focus his sight on since she looked like a younger version of Tenenbaum.

Eleanor walked over to the bed asking, "How are you Jack?"

"Doing fine Eleanor, who is this with you?" asked Jack.

Tenenbaum smiled and said, "It's me Jack… Brigid." She held out her arm and showed him the device on her wrist. Jack was a bit confused and asked, "Okay… Well umm… What's my mother's name?"

The German woman gave him a sympathetic look, but this was to be expected since the last time she saw Jack was when she left for Rapture all those years ago, "Mary-Catherine "Jasmine" Jolene." Jack knew it was her now, "Let me guess. Does that little contraption keep you young?" She smiled at Jack saying, "Yes it is, but it doesn't stop death."

Eleanor pulled up two chairs and asked the doctor to leave, once he did both women sat down and she asked, "Jack… What happened in your home?" Jack looked at Eleanor and sighed, "Jack we need to know what new threat we are dealing with and how we should approach it."

Tenenbaum said to Jack, "I've been to Rapture and I know of this new figure that has taken over. The Splicers fear him like they have Ryan and with no one to stand in his way then this could be dangerous." Jack nodded and took a few inhales and said, "The boss came to see me personally."

The two women were listening very intently on this. Jack looked out the window and told them, "Andrew Ryan is back." Shock wasn't even the word to describe the expression on their faces. Tenenbaum asked shakily, "A-Are you sure?"

Jack nodded saying, "Positive. He's been alive this whole time, I don't know how, but he's alive. He says that he was brought back by a Vita-Chamber." Eleanor intertwined her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands asking him, "You're positive that it was Ryan?" Jack nodded. The two women exchanged glances and Jack asked, "Could he have been lying? Maybe cloning?"

Tenenbaum shook her head, "Not possible. None of the scientist had the resources to do it and even if they did they would've needed ADAM on a massive scale to recreate cells. Much more than what a few Little Sisters can offer." She thought about it more and asked, "Are you saying that he looks the same? Like back in 1960?"

"Yeah. It's like he never aged a day at all. Cryogenically frozen you think?" asked Jack.

Eleanor nodded, "Possibility. He's brought back to life by a Vita-Chamber and freezes himself and is to be awaken at a specific time. However it doesn't explain who was running everything in his absence." The three were thinking up every possibility that involved their current predicament. There was a knock at the door and the three turned their attention to the door seeing a CIA agent poking his head in, "Ma'am they've landed."

"I see." She stood up and straightened out her suit and told the two, "I'll be back." she turned and left the room leaving Jack and Tenenbaum to talk.

Eleanor walked out of the hospital with a CIA escort, the escort waved his hand and a black limo drove up and another car, the escort opened the door to the limo for Eleanor to get in and then entered himself. Eleanor told the driver calmly, "To the airport on the double." Doing as she said the driver drove as quickly as he could to the airport.

* * *

><p>* Airport *<p>

The sisters, their husbands, and kids handed finally landed to their destination. Rose was holding her two year old son in her arms saying, "Should we go to the hospital first?" Everyone agreed and started walking to conveyer belt to get there luggage and then went to the front of the airport to hail a few cabs, barely took a few steps before they saw two people standing at the entrance. A man was holding a sign that read, "Ryan Party".

Emily asked, "Did anyone call ahead for an escort?" Immediately everyone looked to James wondering if he had since he is a Senator, but he said, "I haven't called anyone for any escort."

The female walked up to them politely introducing herself, "Hello everyone. You must be Jack Ryan's family." She looked at each individual family, "You must be James and Rose Weaving." James shook her hand, "Yes we are and who might you be?"

Eleanor didn't answer and went on to the next, "The Ferland family… John and Arya am I correct?" The two shook her hand and nodded, but before answering she moved to the next sister, "Nicole and Wesley Tobey correct?" Nicole and her husband did the same of shaking her hand, but instead of asking her a question they let her move on.

"Emily and Richard Shimerman? I think I have this down." Richard shook the woman's hand and watched her walk over to Amy, "Finally the Amy and Ethan Hanover." The two shook her hand. James took a step forward asking again, "Ma'am who are you and how did you know that we would be here?"

Eleanor finally answered their question, "My name is Eleanor Lamb, I'm with the CIA." She looked down and saw the Jack's grandchildren hiding behind their fathers' legs peeking out. Eleanor kneeled down asking in a sweet voice, "Do you guys want to see your grandpa?" The children's eyes lit up at the mention of their grandfather.

Nicole asked the woman, "Where is our father? Is he okay?" Eleanor stood back up and told them, "He's fine. Some minor injuries, but he's fine. I'm here to take you all to him. There is a limo outside waiting, so we should get going."

Eleanor asked the women and children to follow her while the men grabbed the luggage. Getting outside Eleanor directed the sisters and their children to get in the limo and for the luggage to be put in the other car, once everything was put away the men joined the women and children in the limo. Eleanor told the driver, "To the hotel please."

Rose asked, "Wait I thought that we were going to see our father?"

"I wish I could take you there now, but as you can see that it is very early in the morning, the sun hasn't even lit the horizon yet. I've set up five hotel rooms for you all and I promise that I'll take you to see Jack in the morning. Deal?" said Eleanor.

Amy was going to argue, but Arya stopped her saying, "What time might I ask?"

"Nine o'clock in the morning. I'm going to drop you all off at the hotel and I'll be going back to the hospital to check on him."

Wesley felt his wife tighten her grip on his hand, "Don't worry Nicole we'll see him soon." One of the kids asked her, "I want to see grandpa now. Can we please see him now?"

"I'm afraid not little one. Your grandpa just woke up not to long ago and he's going to need his rest." The kids were immediately saddened that they couldn't see their grandfather. Amy asked Eleanor, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Eleanor shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Jack will tell you when you see him, it's not my business to say." The driver called from the front, "Ma'am we're here."

Everyone felt the car come to a stop and when they all got out a CIA agent walked over handing Eleanor five keys. She turned to them saying, "Here are your keys to your rooms. Take which ever one you want." They each grabbed a key and took their luggage up to their rooms. Eleanor turned to get back into the limo to go back to the hospital, but Ethan walked up to her saying, "Will you be coming to the rooms to take us to see my father-in-law?"

"Yes. Goodnight everyone." said Eleanor, they saw her get in the car driving off. They all decided that it was late and that they should get as much sleep as possible if they were to see Jack in the morning and the kids were definitely tired from their long flights to get here, so everyone went to their own rooms to get some much needed rest.

* 10 o'clock : Morning *

Jack was sitting on his hospital bed still talking with Tenenbaum about Rapture and the many possibilities of how it's creator is still alive. He got off the bed and walked around the room feeling much better than before and did some light exercises to keep himself in shape, "So you actually went back after you saved Charles Porter?"

"Yes, after I was able to turn Mr. Porter back to normal we left Rapture so I could further my research, then I went back to cure the Splicers, it worked but..." she said.

Jack did a few push ups finishing for her, "The Splicers were the problem weren't they?"

Tenenbaum nodded replying, "They just spliced back up. They cured, but they still craved the stuff. I stayed all that time to try and try, but it never worked. So I stayed still trying to correct my sins."

Jack gave her an amused chuckle saying, "Don't beat yourself up you can't expect them to quit splicing cold turkey. Why come back now?"

"I used a few security bots to spy on the Splicers and I heard one say that he was leaving topside to fight you. I stopped my research and stole a Bathysphere to come to the serface. I wanted to see if you were okay." said Tenenbaum.

Finishing his push ups he got back up and drank some water highly irritated that he can't leave the hospital, but at least they got him some pajamas to sleep in and some extra clothes. He sat back on his bed asking Tenenbaum, "Thanks, by the way what happened to Eleanor?"

Tenenbaum smiled and replied, "She went to go pick up your presents."

"Presents?" asked a confused Jack and before he could ask anymore questions the door to the room opened up and Jack saw five kids running into the room all screaming, "Grandpa!"

He immediately stood up and got on both knees opening his arms wide as his grandchildren all hugged him tightly. His granddaughter Gina asked, "Grandpa are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. You know nothing can bring grandpa Jack down." He said patting each one on their heads. He looked up from the kids to the doorway and saw his daughters all standing in the doorway smiling with some tears building up in their eyes, getting off of his knees he said, "Hey girls… You're all looking good."

All five of his daughters walked up to him hugging him, Jack was careful when hugging them back since Amy and Nicole were both pregnant, he could hear low sobs coming from each of them and it almost brought him to tears, "Shhh it's okay your old man is fine."

Rose asked him, "You sure? Nothing out of place or damaged?"

"Doctor says I'm fine." He said sitting down on his bed, the kids crawled on the bed sitting around their grandfather, but the youngest James Jr. sat in his grandpa's lap. Emily asked her father, "What happened dad?"

Jack sighed wondering how he should say this. Nicole noticed the other woman in the room asking politely as she held out her hand, "Oh hello, I'm Nicole Tobey. You are?"

Tenenbaum shook Nicole's hand replying, "My name is Brigid, a friend of Jacks." The door opened again and Jack saw his son-in-laws walk in. Jack greeted the men and Eleanor who walked in after the men after talking with the CIA's doctor. Eleanor walked over to Jack saying, "Jack good news the doctor says you're free to leave whenever you're ready."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief hearing the news. Jack stood up still holding James Jr, "Thank God I finally get to leave." Jack set his grandson down and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get changed. While everyone waited, Arya asked both of the other women, "How do you two really know our father?"

"I am quite interested as well. I don't recall seeing either of you two growing up." said Amy. Eleanor and Tenenbaum exchanged glances and Tenenbaum said, "I think it's best that your father tell you who we are. We don't want to say anything that could upset him."

Jack emerged from the bathroom dressed and he saw everyone save for Eleanor and Tenenbaum were looking at him, "What is it?" Jack asked them. Eleanor got out of her seat and said to Jack, "You need to tell them Jack."

"Tell them what?" he asked.

Eleanor gave him a sympathetic look saying, "About what really happened when he came to your home and about where you and I were born. Tell them about the hell the three of us had to endure." Jack shook his head saying, "No, I'm not gonna say anything about that. If he comes back to see me, next time I won't let my damn guard down again. I'll make damn good sure of-"

"Jack, you cannot protect them from it any longer. If what you said is right and he wants you back in Rapture, then you know he will not stop until he gets what he wants." Tenenbaum told him.

Emily's husband Richard said, "Okay let's just start by asking, who the hell is this 'he' you three keep talking about. It seems to me like the three of you have more secrets than you should be keeping." Rose asked Jack, "Dad please tell us what is going on."

There was a brief silence before Jack finally broke, "Alright… Eleanor take my grandkids to another room. They don't need to know about any of this."

"I will Jack. Come on kids, let's get some breakfast." Eleanor said happily to the kids. Jack's grandchildren ran to him and gave him one big hug asking him if they'll see him later to which he said that he would. Eleanor left with the kids leaving Jack alone with his daughters, his son-in-laws, and Tenenbaum. He sat on his bed twiddling with his thumbs wondering how he should start.

Tenenbaum placed a comforting hand on his shoulder saying, "Jack… I'll start." She turned to look at their guests telling them, "If you want to hear the whole story, then you mustn't interrupt either of us. No matter how crazy you think it might be. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and found a place to sit waiting to listen to this story. Tenenbaum first told them, "There was a man named Andrew Rianofski, a man with a vision a man born to Russia. He witness many things in his time and finally fled from Russia to America changing his name to Andrew Ryan to seek a better life in America. He accumulated a vast fortune while he was in America, but felt that 'parasites' kept taking what the people strive to make their own and despised the Government for that. He saw that what they couldn't have they would destroy, an example of this was the Atomic Bomb dropped in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, to him it was a was the ultimate form of corruption. Andrew Ryan took his vast fortune and decided to start a city of his own."

Nicole asked, "Ryan?" Jack immediately said, "No relation."

She saw that they were still listening and she said, "He built an underwater city called… Rapture."

John stopped her saying, "Whoa, you really do expect us to believe that a man had an underwater city built? That's insane."

"Insane is what one would say when they have no vision of their own." said Tenenbaum, "Men who have no vision of what is possible believe that it is impossible. That was the difference between men and Andrew Ryan."

Arya said to her father, "Dad you can't be serious."

Jack nodded, "This is serious… Because that city is where you Arya and Emily were also born to Rapture." His two daughters were shocked. Jack looked at Tenenbaum, he didn't want to tell them about their real parents just yet so he was going to tell them a lie he'd been thinking about for years now, "I left that mega city to visit your grandparents. At the time I met three more women in my travels and they were pregnant with you three (gesturing to his other daughters), I later received a letter that Arya and Emily's mothers had you two, so I went to get you two."

Edward asked Jack, "Jack do you really expect any of us to believe this?"

Jack shook his head, "No I don't, but you all asked to know. Whether you believe it or not is up to you."

Tenenbaum said, "Families fled to this city to escape the world ruled by governments. Andrew Ryan constructed this city starting in 1946 and it was completed in 1951. Scientists, artists, engineers, musicians, and others who thrived to see their dreams come true were either called for by Ryan or came of their own free will. Things were going decent in Rapture after it's completion, but that all changed when a man named Frank Fontaine came to power and was at war with Andrew Ryan."

Richard asked Jack in a sarcastic tone, "What about you? What was your role in this war?"

Jack looked at Tenenbaum, she understood that he didn't want them to know the whole truth, "My role… I was with Fontaine's man. I killed a lot of people during that time, I was young when I was under his wing and I was a street kid when I met him and I wasn't right in the head. I treated the five of your mothers like nothing and I regret it, so I wanted a better life. But your mothers didn't want to leave Rapture, so I left instead for six years. When I came back Rapture was a destroyed place, Frank was dead, a new guy named Atlas was fighting, this war was out of control."

Amy asked, "What happened to the three of us?"

Jack said, "I took you three with me and left you with a trusted friend while I searched for your sisters."

Ethan said in a raised tone, "Okay so wait you took three of your daughters to this dangerous place? That's some parenting Jack."

"I didn't have a choice boy! Things were out of control! That was my only option at the time!" Jack rose his voice back, "Tenenbaum was the one who looked after you three while I searched."

Everyone looked at the woman definitely confused now. Jack looked away and said, "Things are more complicated than you know. The house wasn't destroyed by a pipeline or any of that other bullshit. Andrew Ryan paid me a visit and things got out of hand quickly."

From down the hall Eleanor was wondering how things were going. She was standing outside of the room where the kids were as they ate their food watching T.V. She told one of her guards to go get something to eat as well and said that she could handle this herself. She stood outside the door for ten minutes by herself she could faintly hear some shouting coming from down the hall. Eleanor knew that they wouldn't believe something so far fetched, hell even the men and women who work under her in the agency don't believe her, but they only do the work because the President knows this to be true. After all President Reagan had told her that Ryan had given him an invitation to Rapture, though he had turned it down and kept the underwater a secret.

Eleanor looked at her watch and so far they were talking for a full ten minutes, she popped her head in the door and saw that the kids were still watching T.V. and talking to each other not noticing Eleanor's presence, she closed the door and remained outside until one of her men came back to take over while she went to get something to eat herself.

Jack had explained to everyone about plasmids and what they could do to the body, but he could still see the uncertainty in their eyes. They didn't believe and he wasn't expecting them to, he knows now that relations with them will be strained because of this talk now. His daughters had the look in their eyes like he was crazy and his son-in-laws he could tell were thinking that they should keep away from Jack from now on. Jack stood up and walked to the window saying to all of them, "I know what you all are thinking, but like I said whether you believe it or not doesn't matter. I won't be going back, the insurance will pay for the house and I'm going to buy a new place. I'm going to be fine."

When no one said anything Tenenbaum perked up and suddenly stood up catching everyone's attention. Jack saw her and asked, "Brigid? You okay?"

Tenenbaum had a perplexed look on her face and finally shouted, "The children!" and ran out of the room, Jack followed after her with everyone else chasing after them, Jack saw the CIA agent standing outside the door and shouted, "Out of the way!" The guy moved aside and Jack nearly knocked the door off the hinges and what he saw in the room turned him pale. Tenenbaum, Jack's daughters and their husbands were behind them and they were stunned at what they were looking at.

Standing in the room was a Big Sister, the children were asleep on the bed, but the Big Sister had in it's cage Gina and Jennifer in it both asleep and with oxygen masks around their faces. His daughters let out a scream which snapped Jack back to reality, but it also made the Big Sister turn and jump out the open window. Jack ran at the same window and jumped out it after the thing that took his granddaughters.

Tenenbaum raced to the window and looked out seeing Jack and the Big Sister hit the ground cracking the concrete under their feet. The Big Sister took off running with Jack chasing close behind, Tenenbaum turned around and saw that Jack's family were checking the kids to see if they were okay, but Rose and Emily had fallen to the floor crying after seeing their daughters taken right before their eyes.

Eleanor came into view asking, "What happened!"

Tenenbaum grabbed Eleanor's arm saying, "A Big Sister is what happened! Jack is chasing after if we need to follow them now!" Eleanor, Tenenbaum, and the agent all ran out of the room to chase after Jack. Richard and James saw them leave and told their wives that they were going to get the girls and ran chasing after Eleanor and Tenenbaum.

They all piled into one of the cars that Eleanor was using and got in the front seat and the agent drove, "Head to the pier! That's where she is going!" He nodded and speed off. Richard shouted, "How do you know that for sure!"

Tenenbaum said, "Because, that's were it came from. I just hope Jack doesn't let it reach the ocean." the last part she said sadly. The agent was speeding down the streets running red lights and miraculously they didn't hit any moving vehicles only a few signs and side swiped some parked cars. Eleanor reached into the glove compartment and pulled out two guns making sure both were loaded and handed one to her agent. The guy kept looking and found the pier, "We're here!" He slammed on the brakes and they saw that the gate leading to the pier was ripped apart.

Eleanor got out of the car and so did everyone else except for Eleanor's agent, "Stay here and keep the car running. We'll need a quick escape." He nodded and stayed in. Eleanor, Tenenbaum, Richard, and James ran into the pier looking for Jack or the Big Sister. Eleanor was at the lead walking around seeing all the giant freights everywhere most stacked on top of each other. Eleanor stopped when she heard a loud crashing sound, "This way!" they started running when the crashing noises got louder and louder. Eleanor stopped and pushed everyone back and jumped out of the way when a giant freight almost fell on all of them. They heard a loud screech and Eleanor was the first to get up and run around the large freights and she saw Jack dodging the Big Sister's fireball attacks that exploded upon impact.

"Stay here all of you!" she shouted to Tenenbaum, Richard, and James. She ran out and saw the Big Sister standing on a pile of freighters it's attention on Jack, she could see the girls still asleep in the cage not aware of the noise being caused. Jack was trying to survive since he used most of his energy on his Strong John to be able to run as fast as the Big Sister and needed some more EVE to recharge.

Eleanor loaded her gun and ran out shooting the Big Sister in the head catching her attention. The Big Sister jumped down at Eleanor swinging at her with her giant needle trying to kill her, but Eleanor was able to avoid all the attacks. Tenenbaum had reached into a bag she brought with her and pulled out a blue syringe. Jack had seen Tenenbaum and his son-in-laws and saw the looks on the two men's faces. Tenenbaum smiled at him saying, "I think you'll need this."

Jack smiled and grabbed the syringe and immediately stabbed it into his left wrist and his muscles began to get bigger, "I can't risk hitting it with any of my other plasmids. I might hit the girls."

Tenenbaum said, "Then just cripple it enough to get them away from it." Jack nodded, but he felt someone grab his wrist and saw that it was James, "Jack… Bring our girls back."

Jack nodded saying, "I will bring them back." and he felt James let go and ran off to help Eleanor. The Big Sister trapped Eleanor in a corner not giving her chance to escape, Eleanor had her gun aimed at the Big Sister waiting for her to move. Right when it did Jack emerged from behind the Big Sister and grabbed the cage ripping it open, the Big Sister kicked out hitting Jack in his stomach sending him flying into the wall.

Eleanor took a deep breath and aimed her hand at a metal pole and the pole rose into the air and she quickly aimed her hand at the Big Sister. To late to react the metal pole flew through the air and it pierced the Big Sister in her chest, it let out a high pitched screech and it looked at Eleanor about to attack, but Jack jumped at the Big Sister and kicked it in it's side making tumble over in pain, this gave Jack enough time to reach into the cage and he grabbed and pulled Gina out of the cage and tried to pull Jennifer out, but the Big Sister screeched and turned around quickly and stabbed Jack in his stomach with her giant needle making Jack spit up some blood.

It pulled it's needle out and attempted to grab Gina, but Jack used his remaining strength to punch the Big Sister in her helmet denting it and making her stumble back. Eleanor ran up and tripped the Big Sister by using her Telekinesis to throw a crate at her legs making her fall forward onto the front of her body and jumped on the Big Sister's back trying get Jennifer, but a loud crash caught her attention followed by a loud masculine shriek. Jack and Eleanor looked around and saw a Big Daddy, but not any ordinary Big Daddy… it was an Alpha Series.

Jack saw that it had a drill in it's right hand revving it up. Jack charged some lightning in his fist and shot at the Big Daddy stunning it and quickly ran over to Richard handing him his daughter saying, "The three of you get out now! We'll handle this!"

James shouted back, "I'm not leaving without my daughter!"

"And I can't focus on getting her back if you three are here getting in the way!" Jack retorted, but before anything else could be said Jack is grabbed by his neck and tossed into a pier warehouse and it chased after him. Eleanor tried to get Jennifer, but the Big Sister recovered and kicked her away. Eleanor was at a disadvantage. She couldn't use her powers otherwise one false move could harm Jennifer however the Big Sister had no problems using hers.

Tenenbaum told both men that they needed to retreat to the car to get Gina away from all this. Richard agreed and took off with his daughter in arms, but James wanted to stay to get his daughter back, "You two go back. I'm staying." Tenenbaum couldn't tell him that he couldn't, he was an obvious father who wanted to save his child. She sighed and told him not to get in Eleanor's way otherwise he'd die. Tenenbaum and Richard ran off to tell Eleanor's agent to send for backup.

The Big Sister screeched again and kept jumping all over the place trying to hit Eleanor with her fireball attacks and threw crates, rocks, and other objects at her. Luckily Eleanor hadn't lost any of her athletic abilities as a Big Sister and was able to evade the attacks or catch them with her telekinesis and toss the attacks in the other direction.

James picked up a lead pipe and ran at the Big Sister about to hit her, but she spun around and grabbed by his throat and held him in the air as if he weighed nothing making him drop the pipe. Eleanor took out her gun and shot at the Big Sister's arm making her drop him. James fell to the ground choking trying catch his breath, when he saw that the Big Sister's attention was back to Eleanor he picked the pipe back up and hit the Big Sister in the side of the head cracking it's eyehole and earning a punch to his chest most likely breaking a few of his ribs and sent him flying into some crates.

Eleanor was about to attack, but a loud shriek brought both Eleanor and the Big Sister's attention to an explosion in the warehouse that Jack and the Big Daddy were fighting in. The Alpha Big Daddy ran out of the fiery building and Jack jumped out of the building with a butchers hook he found in the warehouse and stabbed the Big Daddy right through it's helmet into the neck. Eleanor saw that the light in the Alpha's porthole died and Jack slammed it into the ground saying, "Tin can piece of crap." Jack's clothes were ripped and torn with a few scrapes on his body.

The Big Sister seemed to tremble and took a few steps back before it took off running prompting Jack and Eleanor to run after her. The Big Sister tried running faster, but her injuries prevented her from going faster. Jack shouted, "We can't let her get to the ocean!"

She had made it to a dock and was about to jump into the ocean, but it stopped and turned back seeing Jack and Eleanor chase. She looked up and saw a freight suspended in the air by a crane, it aimed it's hand at the crane crushing the supports bringing the structure to fall down on both of them. Eleanor stopped to lift her own arms into the air stopping the falling iron from hitting her or Jack.

Jack however didn't stop and continued running, the Big Sister turned tail and ran. Jack reached out almost able to grab the cage, he'd grab the cage and rip the Big Sister back and toss her away from getting to the water and to swim away with his granddaughter. It was so close, but then it happened, out of nowhere another Alpha Big Daddy jumped out of the water and tackled Jack, everything happened so fast that Jack hadn't exactly realized what happened. He could only watch in horror as the Big Sister leapt into the air and dove into the water… and just like that she was gone.

The Big Daddy lifted Jack into the air and was about to stab Jack with it's drill. Jack was still in a state of loss failing to save Jennifer… failing Rose. Eleanor tossed the structure aside and was about to save Jack but a car horn was heard and she saw that the car they took up there was driving at high speeds toward Jack and the Big Daddy and the driver did his best to hit the Big Daddy.

Once hit the Big Daddy let go of Jack, it's heavy body ripped the front of the car to shreds knocking the Big Daddy off the dock and into the water and the shredded car also skidded into the ocean. Jack laid on the ground looking at the ocean still not believing how everything was going. Eleanor walked over to Jack and helped him up to his feet.

"Jack! Eleanor!"

Eleanor turned around and saw Tenenbaum carrying Gina running toward them. The girl was still asleep, "Richard is looking for James… She was taken wasn't she?" asked Tenenbaum knowing the answer to that question. Eleanor sighed and looked at Jack who's back was facing them, his fists clenched and shaking. Both women felt sad for Jack for what happened.

"Where's Jennifer!"

Eleanor and Tenenbaum turned around and saw Richard was helping James walk over to them. James was holding his side as he limped over to them asking again in a calmer tone, "Where's Jennifer? Where is my daughter Jack." James' attention was on Jack waiting for a response, but Jack gave none. James pushed Richard away and limped over to Jack and looked him right in the face grabbing his shirt asking in a demanding tone this time, "I asked you a Goddamn question. Where is my little girl?"

Jack turned his face away and said in a low tone, "She's gone. She was taken by…"

James pulled his fist back and punched Jack square in the jaw and immediately ignored the pain in his hand since it felt like punching a brick wall. Jack fell to the ground rubbing his jaw, "You said you'd bring her back… You said-" He wanted to punch him again, but he instead started to breath heavier and felt like pulling his hair out. Eleanor helped Jack up saying out loud, "Listen, Jack did all he could. Don't blame him for what happened, there is nothing else we can do now. The most we can do is call someone to clean all this up and figure out how we're going to get her back. We'll go back to the hospital and figure something out."

Eleanor looked at Tenenbaum who handed Gina over to the father and asked her, "Do you know if he called for backup?"

"He did, but we heard an explosion and he drove off to try and help. From what I've heard they should be here in a matter of fifteen minutes." explained Tenenbaum. Everyone seemed to have calmed down and James asked in a shaky tone, "You all were telling the truth then?"

Jack, Eleanor, and Tenenbaum looked at the trembling man seeing some dry tears around his eyes, "That place you talked about- Rapture wasn't it? It took my daughter there didn't it?" They didn't answer him, but they knew what he was getting at. James walked up to Jack saying in a demanding tone again, "You're going to take me there so I can get my daughter back."

Richard was holding his daughter feeling remorse for his brother-in-law, he held his daughter tighter. Loosing something precious like a child would make any man go to any extremes to get them back. He looked away from all them and at the ocean, if what they said is indeed true, then that place has to be real. He was a man who believed what he saw with his own to God given eyes and what he saw today made him believer of this Rapture. The sounds of multiple footsteps made them all look back seeing men in black suits run up with guns drawn. Eleanor approached the men and told them what happened and to get a dive team assembled to look in the docks for anything out of the ordinary and to get everyone else to the hospital.

Eleanor guided Jack, Richard, James, and Tenenbaum to a car that was waiting for them and they all got in the car heading back to hospital to tell Rose the bad news about her daughter. Jack looked back at the damage caused to the pier and dock, Jack didn't want to go back to the hospital to tell his daughter what happened how he failed to save his own granddaughter. He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

* An Hour Later *

Jack stood outside the room where his daughters, son-in-laws, and grandchildren minus one were some comfort the crying who were so depressed about the situation. They were told everything that happened and even what he was able to do from what the two men saw. Tenenbaum and Eleanor walked over to the depressed man, Eleanor was holding two styrofoam cups both filled with coffee. She handed one over to Jack watching as he quietly took it and slowly drank it until it was gone and crushed the cup in his hand tossing it to the side.

Eleanor asked Jack in a sincere tone, "How are they?"

He didn't answer right away, but when he did his voice sounded less than what it usually was, "Depressed, in denial, desperate, and what ever words can describe a mother's heart break of loosing her child." Eleanor and Tenenbaum frowned at that news. Eleanor placed a hand on Jack's shoulder saying, "They found something. It was at the bottom of the docks…"

Jack faced her with a questioning look on his face. Eleanor looked at Tenenbaum, the German woman was holding an Audio Diary. She handed it to Jack and when he took it the front of the recorder had red letterings on it in what he could only assume was dried blood that read, 'Would You Kindly Play Me?'

Infuriated Jack pressed the play button on the A.D. and a voice came from the recorder was a voice he knew all to well, 'Hello boy. If you're hearing this Audio Diary then it can only mean that I have what you want. I don't like repeating myself, but I'll make an exception. If you want what I have back so badly, then come get it from me. In all honesty I just need you and these little girls don't need to be harmed. It's simple boy you show yourself to me they live, you run they die. It's that simple." There was a brief pause where Jack could hear although not entirely sure it sounded like he was taking a drag of something most likely a cigar. "The girls will be fine, they'll be placed with the other girls in safety. You show yourself and I'll release the girls to Eleanor as I am sure she will be tagging along. Oh and if you are there Tenenbaum listening to this message… You lose." and the message cut out.

Jack started to breath heavy and tossed the Audio Diary against the wall shattering it. He was now beyond pissed, Eleanor and Tenenbaum wondered what to do next. Tenenbaum grabbed Jack's shoulder asking, "Ryan thinks that he has both girls… Luckily we stopped that somewhat. What will you do?"

"What do you think?" Jack said in an angry tone, "I'm going to Rapture, I'm gonna tear that entire city to pieces until I find Jennifer, then I'll finish what should've ended in that damn office of his. Ryan wants a war he's got one now!" Jack faced Eleanor telling her, "Get me a damn boat and set so we can get to that lighthouse."

Eleanor nodded replying, "The only ones who'll go will be the two of us."

"And me." said Tenenbaum, "Ryan thinks he's won, but not yet. I can still fight at my age."

Eleanor smiled saying, "This will go off the radar. The three of us will catch a ship in the next town and from there we'll need to be careful. Ryan will have Splicers watching, after all they attacked Mark's ship." She thought about the upcoming trip saying, "We all need to be 'ready'. Which means getting as much ammo that is necessary, but most of all for Jack who'll need a lot of EVE Hypos."

Jack asked her, "Where are my guns?"

"Back at base, I can get them back. In two days we'll leave in the morning to go and finish this once and for all." said Eleanor. Tenenbaum asked the younger woman, "What are you going to do to prepare?"

Jack was interested in what Eleanor was going to do. She smiled at the two telling the two, "I'm going to be donning my Big Sister attire." That took them by surprise, but they needed as much gear as they can take with them. Tenenbaum said, "I have some EVE Hypos with me and I was able to get ahold of a new plasmid." She reached into a pack she had with her and handed Jack a red vile with a label on it that read 'Plasmid Leech'.

Tenenbaum explained, "Since the Splicers seem to be using more plasmids you're going to need that. When they use their plasmid abilities you can drain them of that energy and it'll allow you to reenergize your own plasmids. Jack smiled, "Thanks, this is useful… very useful indeed." Jack put it in his pocket, "We need to get ready then. We'll all meet up at the docks and tomorrow morning and leave for the ocean the day after. I'm going to the remains of my home to see if I can find my pack that had all my plasmids and EVE Hypos."

Tenenbaum nodded and said that she was going to return to her hotel room taking her leave first. Eleanor left second to go and get Jack's weapons and to acquire her Big Sister outfit. Jack looked at the door where his family were sitting in and his heart broke since he could faintly hear his daughters crying over the kidnapping of a family member. Jack turned around and left to look for his things where his house used to be.

* * *

><p>* Jack's Former Home *<p>

Jack was on the beach picking up rocks and other debris feverishly searching for his pack. Some agents were guarding the area to make sure no civilians came by and a few were even helping Jack look for his pack. Everything that had to do with Rapture had been taken to their headquarters. Jack took a quick break and sat down on a large rock to wipe the sweat from his forehead feeling exhausted.

One of the CIA agents walked up to him saying, "Jack, there's someone here wanting to talk to you and he won't leave until he does."

"Send him over." said Jack. A few minutes went by and Jack saw James walk over, "What are you doing her boy? You should be comforting Rose." Jack said to him. James ignored that and sat across from the older man saying to him, "I know that you're going after Jennifer and don't try and tell me you're not because that's bullshit."

James looked around the rubble, "You're looking for something here before you go and get her. I want to help and I am going with you and there is nothing you can do to stop me from going." Jack cracked his knuckles replying to his comment, "There is a lot of things I can do to stop you. I just don't know which method I'm going to use first."

Anger was taking over James as he spoke, "Give me a reason why I can't go."

Jack simply replied, "I'll give you five. One because if you go with us you'll slow us down, two you've never been to a place like this, three you've never fought things like this, four you can't fathom what we are really up against, and five because I said so." Jack stood up and returned to moving some parts of his house and rocks away, "Go back to Rose, matter of fact tell everyone to go back home. I'll get Jennifer back safely. Go back to your normal everyday lives." Jack was to busy looking for his pack that he didn't hear James run up to him nor could he have predicted what happened next. James grabbed Jack's shirt and slammed him into a rock that was sticking up out of the ground.

James said out of anger, "I am going with you Jack Ryan! I will get my daughter back and don't you ever! Ever! Tell me what I can and can't do! This is my family too and I'll do what needs to be done!" James let him go and saw the shocked expression on Jack's face, he held out his hand for him to take it and Jack did and this time his tone was kinder, "Jennifer thinks the world of you, hell your daughters and all of your grandchildren love you to death. If you go down there and die, then us their husbands will have to see that light in their eyes die. I won't let that happen."

Jack saw James in a whole new light, he was a man. Jack smiled at him saying, "Fine, you can go. Help me look for my pack it's a brown satchel and be careful with it there are important items in it and they are fragile." Jack turned around and kept looking and James did the same in the other direction.

* * *

><p>* Military Office *<p>

Eleanor took up a military office in Maine, she just got off the phone with HQ and told them to send over her Big Sister outfit and her father's body to Portland, Maine. She's told no one why and she secured a boat in Portland to be ready and stocked when they leave. She also called for the Splicers bodies to be disposed of and the Alpha Series Big Daddy's body to be taken to Portland as well. She was sitting silently in the desk looking at the phone waiting for a call. She tapped a pen on the desk furiously waiting.

The phone finally rang and she picked it up slowly and put the receiver against her ear.

_"Hello Eleanor. How is my daughter doing?"_

Eleanor sighed replying, "Hello mother, things aren't fine over here. Andrew Ryan has returned and Jack Ryan is going after him." There was a brief pause before Eleanor said accusingly, "You knew didn't you? That Andrew Ryan was alive this whole time?"

_"Of course I did daughter. I truly believed him dead when Jack killed him, but when time went on it seemed that his followers were smarter which is of course impossible, there had to of been someone directing them, guiding them, giving them hope that everything would go back to normal. I truly knew that he was alive when that message was written in blood."_

"Mother how did he do it? How is he still alive and the same age he's been this whole time?" Eleanor asked.

She could hear her mother give an amused chuckle, _"Ryan's Vita-Chamber. That's the only way I can think of, I remember that Gil Alexander and Sinclair both made the one in his office personally. How it activated I fail to grasp."_

"But you know how he's been alive this whole time?" she asked her mother.

_"Of course, it's a fairly obvious choice. I can think that Ryan froze himself, but there is a way for him to give off his omnipresence in Rapture."_

"How mother?"

_"The Thinker."_

Eleanor knew what that computer was and what it could do, but what did the factor into his.

_"Porter and Wahl had developed a way to send their brainwaves into the machine so they could see everything it saw in Rapture. Although they both thought the idea a failure I can only see that happening. If you want the answers for yourself, go speak to Ryan himself."_

"I will mother. There is a chance that I won't be coming out of this alive, so I want to ask… Who is my real father?"

Silence took over as this question had plagued her for a long time, but she needed to know. Sofia chuckled amused at her daughter and replied, _"What does it matter? If I told you who your real father was would that change your view on Delta?"_

"Never! Delta is and always will be my father, he has shown me a father's love even if we don't have a blood bond. He's the same as Jack and it goes the same the other way around!"

She could faintly hear a clapping sound speaking in a sarcastic tone, _"Bravo daughter, bravo. It's time for me to go now, but I hope that this isn't our last conversation with each other. Goodbye daughter."_

"Bye mother." she said and hung up the phone. Eleanor wiped the tears from her eyes and left the office to finish the preparations.

* * *

><p>* Midnight: Rapture: Science Sector *<p>

Twelve Splicers wearing shredded and dirty lab coats were at many machines, wires, and other contraptions everywhere. Although they all led to one thing. A massive, muscular, gray skinned man. The chest of it had a gash going down the center of the chest, the top of the portion of the dome of it's head was removed and needles sticking into the body.

The doors to the room opened and everyone stopped what they were doing and saw Andrew Ryan walk in casually. He stopped to look at the body and then turned a massive tank with pinkish goo water was in and a giant deformed creature was inside. Ryan asked, "How is the process?"

One Splicer scientist walked over saying, "We're just missing two things for completion." He walked up to the God looking man explaining to Ryan, "We did as you said, we're pumping pure ADAM from Gil Alexander's body into the muscles and bones of Frank Fontaine's body. We implanted the hearts of both Subject Delta and Subject Sigma into Frank's body as well."

Ryan examined the dead body of Frank Fontaine, "Frank will no longer have a use for this body. Soon it will be mine."

"Yes Mr. Ryan of course, however we still need more of Jack Ryan's blood so we can put it inside the bloodstream and we need to remove your brain and put it inside Frank's- I mean your new body Mr. Ryan. The amount that the Big Sister brought wasn't enough." said the Splicer. Ryan admired the body and said, "Don't worry that boy will get here soon enough. After all."

A security bot flew into the room with a monitor on it, Ryan looked at the screen and saw a little girl in a room with a bunch of other little girls, "I have what he wants. I'll bring you his blood just keep up the experiments." with that he left the room leaving the scientists to finish up their experiment.

* * *

><p><strong>PLASMIDS BY RYAN INDUSTRIES!<strong>

Do your enemies have one to many plasmids to throw at you? Fear not with our new Plasmid Leech, absorb your enemies attacks and drain more EVE from their body by touch. It's that simple.

**EVOLVE TODAY!**


	4. Return to Face your Past

Chapter Four: Return to Face your Past

Okay I know I said that this was intended to be a three part story, then I said last chapter that chapter 4 would be the conclusion, but then I wrote this chapter to be a tad bit too long. I think when I checked this chapter was over 11,000 words and I usually try to keep it at 9,000. So for sure the next chapter will be the last and also I've changed the rating from T to M because I was written in a PM that the rating should've been changed and so I did. A big chaotic war in this chapter so I hope my readers like this chapter, thank you and I'll finish it hopefully either by the end of this month or the beginning of the next.

* * *

><p>* 7:30 a.m. : Military Office *<p>

_"Yes ma'am the bodies have been cremated and that Big Daddy has been properly disposed of as well."_

Eleanor was on the phone with someone from HQ about disposing the bodies that were taken there. She nodded pleased with the disposal of the Splicers and the Bouncer Big Daddy, she spoke into the phone, "What of the items I have requested?"

_"It should be there now ma'am. I made sure that no one in the high chairs know what's going on, you and your crew are clear to set sail."_

She thanked the woman on the other line and hung up the phone. She looked at a piece of paper that had info about the boat they were using. A fairly large ship, Jack said that he would sail the ship first and then everyone would take turns in shifts. They would all need their strength when they finally reached the lighthouse.

Her phone rang answered it, "Eleanor Lamb here, who am I speaking with?"

_"Eleanor we're waiting for you at the hospital and our gifts are here as well. Hurry Jack is impatient."_

She recognized the voice as Tenenbaum, "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and grabbed a few things and left the office turning the lights off as she did so.

* 8:00 a.m. : Hospital *

A large black van was parked behind the hospital. Jack had changed his clothes from his suit to a white shirt, leather jacket, jean pants, and some boots. He was at the back of the van looking over all the weapons that they salvaged, his Grenade Launcher was destroyed and was useless, the Thompson's barrel was crushed and the chamber was badly damaged as well, the chemical thrower seemed to be the only thing that was working as well as his shotgun. Two weapons were not good and modern weapons wouldn't work on the Power to the People machines.

Tenenbaum walked over to Jack carrying a suitcase, "Jack what is salvageable?"

"Just my damn chemical thrower and my shotgun. Everything else was destroyed when the house was demolished." Jack said annoyed.

She put the suitcase down in front of him and said, "Not everything." She opened the suitcase and Jack saw that inside was his pistol and his wrench that he'd given her when she back to Rapture the first time. She pulled the pistol out first saying, "This has saved my life countless times in Rapture as well as your wrench. It's time you have them back."

Jack took hold of the pistol and examined it, despite the decades the gun looked like it could still do damage, "You've been maintaining it?"

"Yes, as I have said it saved my life countless times."

They were interrupted when they heard a voice behind them, "Hey guys." Looking back they saw Eleanor walk over wearing a white dress and carrying a duffle bag around her shoulder, "I packed a number of foods and some medic supplies. Things could be scarce down there." She placed the bag in the van and saw a large container that had a porthole in it. She climbed in the back and looked in the small hole and saw her father's body still inside the Alpha suit, she smiled remembering the number of times he had saved her.

Jack pointed to a small crate telling her, "Hey your suit is in there." Eleanor looked to where he pointed and opened the crate seeing a worn out Big Sister suit. Reaching in she took out the giant needle that is the main weapon of a Big Sister and saw that some ADAM was still in the vile. The driver walked from the front of the van saluting Eleanor, "Ma'am you should leave in ten minutes."

Eleanor nodded and asked Jack, "Where is he?" Jack looked up at the hospital telling her, "He's still comforting Rose. I've told him that if he's not down here soon, then we leave without-"

"Don't worry I'm here."

Jack, Eleanor, and Tenenbaum looked back and saw his daughters and their husbands. Jack saw that his daughter's eyes were red from crying, she slowly walked up to Jack and hugged him first, "Dad please bring back my daughter and James back to me safely." Jack hugged her back, "I'll bring them back to you safely."

Nicole, Arya, Emily, and Amy gathered around their father and hugged telling him to be careful. Tenenbaum walked up to James asking, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." that was the only answer he was going to give. Jack broke away from his daughters and told everyone, "Go to a hotel and wait until you here word from us. Highly unlikely, but should you not hear anything from any of us within eight days… No you'll definitely hear from someone." Jack was going to be sure that everything would work out. He walked around to the front of the van and hopped into the driver's seat, Tenenbaum got into the back of the van and so did Eleanor. James turned to his wife and kissed her on the lips holding her hips close to him.

After their kiss he said, "I'll bring her back. I promise." She smiled at her husband and gave him a quick peck on his lips responding, "I know you will. Please be careful and make sure my father doesn't exert himself." James nodded and slowly broke away from his wife and got into the passenger seat of the van. Emily and Arya comforted Rose as they watched them drive away to go get Jennifer back.

Jack looked in one of his mirrors as he drove the van away from his family seeing them shrink as they pulled away. James asked Jack, "What now?"

"Now we go get a boat."

James looked at him funny asking, "What about getting to Rapture? Wouldn't we need a sub."

"No."

"No? It's an underwater city right?"

"It is, but Andrew Ryan is waiting for me. He knows that I'm coming for Jennifer and he'll have a sub waiting for us when we arrive to the lighthouse."

"That's idiotic Jack. He'll be keeping tabs on us." James said in an annoyed tone. He was questioning whether Jack really planned this out.

Jack kept his eyes on the road, "We're trying to remain low key from the government. Commandeering a United States sub isn't exactly remaining low key, we'll be blown up the moment we dive. Besides we'll be docking in an area that Tenenbaum's people occupy." Jack pulled onto the freeway telling James, "Just sit back and enjoy these last moments of sanity because I guar-an-damn-tee that you won't sleep right for years. I'll keep you safe."

James ran his hand through his hair saying, "Jack about how I've been acting-"

Jack cut him off saying, "Don't worry about it. I understand greatly why you've been acting this way so stuff your apologies in a sack and forget about it. Get some sleep too, we have a long drive and sail ahead of us." James agreed and positioned himself so he could sleep comfortably." Jack sighed thinking of the outcomes of this and what Ryan could be thinking.

* One Day Later: Unknown Port *

Jack and James and were loading some of the things they brought with them onto the fairly large boat while Tenenbaum talked to the man who's boat they were renting and Eleanor was on the boat's radio contacting the few agents left behind with Jack's family to let them know that they were about to set sail and should be at their destination soon.

Jack loaded Delta onto the boat and James put the supplies below deck. Tenenbaum got on board the boat and handed the keys over to Jack, "You remember where to go yes?"

"Of course, we're going 63˚ 2' North, 29˚ 55' West. I remember." Jack said sarcastically. James said, "Is that where this lighthouse is?"

Eleanor answered, "It is. When we get there things might get a little hectic." She reached into her pouch and handed James a Colt pistol, "You'll need this. When we do get down there any Splicer you kill be sure to take their weapons and ammo. Got it?"

James nodded nervously. Jack started the engine to the boat and pulled out of the port and out to go to the lighthouse. Eleanor agreed that everyone should sleep in shifts so as to be ready, Jack would take first watch, then Eleanor, then James, and finally Tenenbaum. As they sailed Jack was looking at the compass and map next to him to make sure that they were on course. He heard some heavy footsteps behind him and turned his head knowing that it was James, his son-in-law stood next to Jack looking out at the endless amount of water. Jack said to him, "Get some sleep. You're going to need it."

"All I have been doing is sleeping. I just want to get Jennifer back only then will I be able to sleep soundly." James told him. Jack looked over at James and saw that he was holding the pistol in his hand and was shaking, "Never shot a gun before?" Jack asked him.

James shook his head, "No I've went hunting with my old man a few times. It's the first time I'll be killing a human." Jack said without any emotion, "They are not human anymore. They lost their humanity when they started splicing and killing each other for ADAM. We'd be saving these poor bastards."

It was quiet between the two for a moment before Eleanor walked up to Jack saying, "I'll take over now Jack."

He looked at the younger woman and nodded. He walked away without saying anything else to either of the two and headed below deck to get some sleep. Eleanor took the wheel and checked over the course as well to see where they were at. James asked Eleanor, "I think you know more about my father-in-law than my wife and her sisters. What is it that you're not telling all of us?"

Eleanor looked at James and didn't respond to him. When he got no response James asked, "Okay let's start with what is the real connection between Jack and Andrew Ryan? I don't believe in coincidences and the way Jack and that woman Brigid Tenenbaum explained the story… it looked to me like they were withholding some information."

She let go of the wheel and faced James and said to his face, "You think that you deserve to know the truth? What makes you so special that you think that you can demand such a thing?" there was a threatening tone in her voice.

"Because it's affecting my life with my wife and children."

She scoffed at him and turned back to her job, "If Jack heard such a demand from you I wouldn't put it past him that whether you're his daughter's husband or not he would make your life a living hell." She looked at the map and began to turn the boat to their destination. James put the gun in the holster he'd gotten earlier and said, "Look I didn't mean for it sound demanding… it's just that-"

"I don't need an explanation. Jack has been through more than you can even think, no in fact more than anyone could comprehend. Jack is a real man and father who demands respect." She paused and sighed, "Just trust Jack as you've always done. He's trusted you and those other four to be with his daughters." She looked at him and told him, "Now go below deck and just relax."

James nodded and left her alone to get to the lighthouse.

* * *

><p>* Nightfall: The Lighthouse *<p>

After many shifts they were getting closer to their destination. Jack, James, and Eleanor were asleep below deck when they heard Tenenbaum's voice, "Everyone get up. We are here." The three slowly woke up, Jack walked out first rubbing his eyes and walked out on deck, he saw Tenenbaum standing by the railing looking in a certain direction. Eleanor and James came out to the deck and saw the two looking at a large light house. James was in awe and the others were on guard.

Jack said, "Okay everyone let's get down to it." Everyone agreed and Eleanor went back down below deck along with Tenenbaum. James asked Jack, "What now?"

"First Eleanor is dropping off here. When we get inside the lighthouse you, me, and Tenenbaum will take the Bathysphere down to Rapture. From there Tenenbaum will split up from us and do her own thing while the two of us search for Jennifer." Jack told him. James asked confused, "What do you mean that Eleanor will be let off here?"

"It means as it sounds."

The two men looked behind them and saw that Eleanor was in her Big Sister suit, but left her helmet off, "Jack after I finish with what I'm doing I'll meet up with you guys in Fort Frolic. That's the only safe haven for Tenenbaum and her followers." Jack remembered the area where he fought the sadistic Sander Cohen who was responsible for Nicole's real parents' death.

Eleanor put on her helmet and said to Jack, "Do it." Jack looked at the giant encasement that Delta's body was in and levitated it with his Telekinesis and gently set it in the water watching as it slowly sank. Eleanor stood on the railing and said, "Good luck everyone." and jumped into the water holding onto her father's container and guided it down deeper into the deep ocean. James asked, "What is she doing?"

Jack said calmly, "Giving him his final resting place. Come on." he walked to the wheel of the ship and guided it to the lighthouse. A small dock is where they landed and jumped off, Jack helped Tenenbaum off the boat and took the duffle bag from here, she told Jack, "We'll be docking in the older parts of Rapture. Since you've all been gone the city has expanded greatly, I don't think Ryan has complete control of the older district just yet."

As they walked up the steps leading into the lighthouse, when they reached the doors Jack saw that the two doors were wide open and a reef stand was out with a picture of Andrew Ryan and a small banner beneath it that read 'Welcome Home Boy'. Jack knocked the welcome over and walked inside his gun at the ready, Tenenbaum had Jack's shotgun, and James had his pistol out too. When they walked inside the doors slammed shut behind them and they were in a pitch black room. James shouted, "What the fuck happened?"

"Relax."

The lights started to kick on the music started to play and they looked around seeing that they were alone. Jack motioned for them to follow, "It's this way. Stick close." Tenenbaum and James followed Jack down some more steps and they saw a bathysphere floating in a small hole int the ground the door wide open. Jack told James, "Stay close."

They all got into the sub and Tenenbaum turned the switch allowing the door to close and the descent into the ocean. James looked out the window and saw a sign that read, '10 Fathoms', then '18 Fathoms'. They were going deeper and deeper into ocean, "How far down are we going?"

Both Jack and Tenenbaum said together, "Very far down."

Suddenly a screen covered the window of the sub and a projector came on showing a silhouette of the lighthouse with the sun rising behind it and music began to play, an ad for Incinerate came on and suddenly the picture changed to a man sitting in a holding a pipe in his left hand with the words, 'From the Desk of Andrew Ryan' right next to him.

Andrew Ryan's Pre-Recorded Voice, _'I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man entitled to the sweat of his brow? No says the man in Washington it belongs to poor, no says the man in the Vatican it belongs to God, no says the man in Moscow it belongs to everyone. I rejected those-'_

Ryan's voice suddenly stopped and the picture changed to a full face photo of Andrew Ryan, _'The prodigal son has returned with help.'_

This didn't exactly catch Tenenbaum nor Jack by surprise, James was looking at Ryan's photo feeling rage build up, 'He's the one who took Jennifer!' he thought to himself.

_'When I recorded that message of myself on the Audio Diary I was sure that I had both your granddaughters, but one seemed enough to get you to come down here. She will not be harmed as long as you show yourself to me, but I know you boy you might think that I don't. You'll save the other Little Sisters down here before you confront me. Noble of you boy, so I'll make this into a game for the true Rapture citizens.'_

There was a brief pause before a new picture himself, Tenenbaum, and Sofia Lamb came up with names on it, _'In one hand we have Tenenbaum and her followers, the other are the remaining remnants of Sofia Lamb, and finally there are my followers. Lamb's Splicers are impatient and are dying slowly from the lack of ADAM in their sector and Tenenbaum's followers still reside in the old district of Rapture, while my followers control a majority of the city. Frank's men have long since been exterminated so no worries there.'_

The screen went up and they saw it, Rapture which was smaller in comparison to what it was before. The city was twice the size it used to be shocking Jack and James, Ryan's voice could still be heard from the speakers, _'See that dome over there boy?'_ Jack turned his head and saw that there was a giant dome with some underwater skyscrapers sticking out of the top, _'That is where the games will be held like the ancient Romans would have their gladiators fight ferocious beasts. When you dock you'll here my new broadcast to all of Rapture. Good luck boy.'_ A buzzing sound could be heard and it cut off. Tenenbaum moved to the controls and programmed it to take them elsewhere.

Jack asked, "Are we heading to Fort Frolic?"

"Yes right now." she answered, "That is where my followers have been hiding. We've set up many traps so that not even Ryan's Houdini Splicers could avoid. If he even tried to come into our territory he'd have to work for it." There was a rough tug from the sub jerking the three for a moment, but that was only from the change in direction. After docking the sub's door opened and Tenenbaum walked out without a care with Jack and James behind her. A door leading out of the docking area opened and they saw a female Spider Splicer standing before them.

James pulled out his gun about to shoot, but Tenenbaum knocked his hand away making the bullet miss, "Stop! She's on our side!" Jack had his hand on his pistol still not so sure just yet, but unlike the other Splicers this one looked more normal her flesh wasn't so deformed nor did her body look to lanky like the other Spider Splicers which meant that this could be the few of the Splicers who want to return to normal. Tenenbaum asked her follower, "How is everything Hilda?"

Hilda motioned with her hand for everyone to follower her and she began to walk like a monkey on the ground slow enough for them to follow, "It's gettin bad Madam Tenenbaum. We found out that Ryan came back immediately afta you left and a lot of us can't gather the ADAM layin around."

Jack asked, "How so?" She stopped and looked at them still in a crouched position, "Ryan has been sending the Little Sisters that are left out and about with not one, but two Daddies now."

This shocked Tenenbaum and Jack, two Big Daddies protecting a single Little Sister? What exactly is Ryan planning? Jack asked her, "Do you know why he's doing this?"

She shook her head, "Fraid not, things have gotten weird ever since Madam Tenenbaum left." Tenenbaum asked her, "What do you mean?"

"Ryan hasn't attacked any of us yet neither has he attacked members of the Rapture Family neither. Things is at a stand still." She stared walking again leading them by many buildings that Jack remembered fighting Splicers in, but stopped when he saw the Eve's Garden and the voices he heard. James stopped when he saw Jack starring at the strip club and shook him, "Jack you okay?"

The elderly man nodded, "Yeah, let's just go. We have to get things moving before Eleanor gets back." Tenenbaum told Hilda, "Listen Eleanor Lamb will be coming here, she's with us so make sure that you alert us when she arrives."

Hilda nodded and took them to a security room, "We've been watching the monitors in the old sector and so far we've exhausted almost all the ADAM save for the amount in the new districts." Hilda pressed a few buttons and a camera panned to a hallway where they saw a little girl walking the hallways with a Bouncer Big Daddy to her left and an unknown Big Daddy to Jack. Tenenbaum pointed to the new one telling Jack, "This is a new Big Daddy off the assembly lines called the Lancer. Top of the line and they use a weapon called the Ion Laser."

"Nothing else special about them?" asked Jack. Tenenbaum said, "Save for them blinding you."

James was shocked when he saw the little girl kneel down and stab a giant needle into a dead body extracting what looked to be blood and started drinking from a baby's nipple attached to the needle, "My God."

Jack said to James, "This is how it is down here." After the little girl drank she turned around and left with her two giant protectors. Tenenbaum asked the Splicer, "Where is this location?"

"Inside the dome. A few Splicers that haven't chosen a side have been killed in the crossfires in that dome and a lot of them want the ADAM so badly, but end up being killed by the Big Daddy or other Splicers." said Hilda, "We have a few cameras that we hacked under our control, but Ryan shuts us down soon after. For some reason this camera of the dome is the only one still in our control."

The door leading to the room opened and they saw another Splicer walk in, like Hilda he wasn't as deformed like the other Splicers, "Madam Tenenbaum a Big Sister entered Fort Frolic and is asking that it see you and the Savior."

James repeated, "The Savior?"

Jack told the Splicer, "Send her in." The Splicer turned around and left to do as it was told. Tenenbaum said to Hilda, "Go get some rest and I'll distribute the medicine. Make sure all our followers get some."

"Right away Ma'am." Hilda walked out the door and James saw her jump into the air and start climbing on the ceiling. This was something he just wasn't used and hoped that he never will get used to this. Jack sat down in a chair and James sat on a knocked over filing cabinet, since he arrived he's seen that everywhere he looked things were boarded up, destroyed, rusted, papers littered everywhere and lights were barely staying on. Tenenbaum looked at a few cameras making sure things were working. James asked them, "When do we start looking for Jennifer?"

"First we have to find out where she is. She might be at the Little Sister Orphanage, but I highly doubt it'll be that easy with Ryan back in the picture." said Jack, "We'll let the Splicers and Tenenbaum find Jennifer for us."

Tenenbaum told James, "Information can be obtained easily if you know where to look. We'll find here don't you worry about that." Their attention was again brought to the door and they saw Eleanor walk in with her helmet under her arm. Jack asked her, "How did it go?"

She sat down on the floor answering Jack, "I let his body fall into the trench that Persephone fell into. No one would find his body there." She wiped a tear from her eyes and asked, "What's happened?"

Jack told her about what Ryan said when they were in the Bathysphere. Trying to figure out what the dome has to do with them returning to Rapture. Right now they needed to figure out what plan the father of Rapture has, suddenly a siren started to wail and the monitors started to buzz until the face of Andrew Ryan appeared and the sirens died down. The group watched as the man smiled and as he sat comfortably in his chair, "My people of Rapture. I know that times have been hard what with ADAM running scarce due to the decline of Little Sisters, but I am willing to make it up to you all. That is unless you survive."

This was getting more puzzling by the minute, "You see I have all of the Little Sisters gathered in Achille's Dome and to all the citizens this be my followers, the ordinary citizens, Lamb's followers, and Tenenbaum's followers of course. All are welcome to try and take these Little Sisters, but you must survive the Protectors. Good day all." The screen buzzed and the image blurred until it returned to normal.

It had begun, now it became clear what this man wanted to do. Tenenbaum got on a mic that was hooked up to the areas that her followers would be at, "Attention all do not I repeat do not head to Achille's Dome it's a trap!"

James was confused, "What's wrong? what's happening?"

Jack was still stunned, "He plans on gathering all the ADAM in one location for the Little Sisters to gather the ADAM the Splicers think that they'll have the advantage outnumbering Big Daddies, but they'll be fighting each other as well." Eleanor whispered, "Good God it's gonna be a blood bath."

Tenenbaum rubbed her temples, "Jack, Eleanor you two have to get down there to stop the Splicers should the succeed in getting a single Little Sister-"

"I know Brigid I'll handle it. Eleanor let's go." Jack got up to leave and Eleanor followed after him. James stood up immediately, "Hey what about me!"

Jack said, "Look stay here this is worse than you can imagine, this is gonna be a large scaled battle and I can't guarantee that you won't survive." James held his gun out saying, "I'm going. Try and stop-" He was instantly silenced when Jack punched him in the face knocking him out. Jack said to Tenenbaum, "Make sure he stays put." Tenenbaum nodded and watched them leave, looking back at her monitors she saw that a few of her followers were leaving the areas they were staying and heading toward the dome. This could only turn out bad.

Jack got into the Bathysphere and started it up programing it to take him to the Achille's Dome, he was sure that he'd get there first since most of the other Splicers would use the main walkways and tunnels. After the Bathysphere went down Eleanor jumped into the hole right after it and grabbing onto the side. Eleanor spoke through the radio in her helmet to Jack, "What's the plan?"

"Leave the Splicers to attack the Big Daddies, if you have to Eleanor kidnap the Little Sister from right under their nose and get them somewhere safe. I'll attack and cause as much damage as I can." Jack told her the plan. This plan isn't well thought out, but they were not expecting this at all. Jack held his pistol in his right hand and letting the fire ignite in his left.

* * *

><p>* Ryan's Office *<p>

Ryan sat in his chair by his desk looking at a massive monitor that was split up into many other screens so he could see the battle unfold from all angles, but he was concentrating on one monitor that was on Jack. He had placed a small camera inside that bathysphere with him being none the wiser. Jack turned around in his chair and pressed a button on his intercom, "Would you kindly send waiting unit to go and take care of Tenenbaum and her followers at the Fort Frolic." When he let go of the intercom a voice came from the receiving end, _"Yes sir Mr. Ryan."_ When the sound died down he returned to the screen and saw that the fights were just beginning.

* * *

><p>* 10 Minutes Later: Achille's Dome *<p>

The Bathysphere docked and Eleanor swam into the entrance before it docked so she could wait for Jack inside, when he got out they walked down a tunneled walkway and saw a huge metal door. Jack and Eleanor looked at each other and pushed the doors opened and were greeted to the sounds of screams, explosions, gunfire, and many other sounds. Inside the dome was like a small city block, a few intertwining streets, some buildings towering way above you, and of course the inhabitants. Jack and Eleanor ducked behind a dead Brute Splicer and looking out they saw Splicers attack each other, Security Bots flying high above shooting at the Splicers and they saw a Little Sister holding onto the back of a Bouncer Big Daddy as it fought alongside the Lancer Big Daddy. Splicers of all kinds were literally everywhere in swarms.

Jack looked up and saw explosions coming out from the buildings which meant that there were more Splicers gathered here than expected. Jack elbowed Eleanor lightly saying, "Change of plans take out as many Splicers as you can, but if you see an opportunity I want you to grab that Little Sister and teleport back to Tenenbaum's location. Can you save them?"

Eleanor nodded, "I can, father showed me how when I saw him save the other girls in his vision. I'll do my best." Both took a deep breath and ran out from behind the Brute Splicer and began the fight. Jack shot his pistol and hit a few Splicers in the head, but looking around more kept pouring out of the buildings. Jack put his pistol away and let lightning erupt from his right hand and he began firing everywhere hitting Splicers left and right. Eleanor was killing Splicers at an alarming rate which meant that she's getting back into the grove of being a Big Sister. Jack kept his distance from the Daddies, because one hit against them and he's gonna have a real fight on his hands.

A Security Bot flew right over his head shooting at a few Splicers that showed up, Jack shot an electric bolt at the machine and shut it down temporarily. He quickly ran over to the downed bot and began messing with the wiring and after giving it a quick jolt it turned on and the lights turned green and started flying again.

A Houdini Splicer appeared before Jack saying in a sadistic tone, "I'll fucking kill you!" He started throwing fireballs at Jack. Reacting quickly Jack activated the new Plasmid Tenenbaum gave to him, veins began to appear all over his hands, wrists, and forearms and a hole appeared in the palms of both his hands, holding his arms out the fireballs flew into the small penny sized holes in his hands and he absorbed the fire attacks and he felt rejuvenated. The Houdini tried to flee when he saw that his attacks failed, but was suddenly lifted into the air and dragged toward Eleanor who then impaled the Splicer on her needle and drained the ADAM from his body. Eleanor watched as the two Big Daddies fought to protect the girl as she dropped down and collected ADAM from the dead bodies.

'Why would they collect now?' Eleanor thought watching the girl gather. Jack switched his left hand to Telekinesis and picked up knocked over newsstand and tossed it at some Splicers that were attacking each other. Jack had a small radio on his waist and heard Tenenbaum's voice, _"Jack my followers are coming to fight as well."_

Jack continued fighting and said out loud, "That's bad I won't know which ones are your friends."

_"Just attack the ones without Masquerade Masks and look less deformed than the others."_

That wasn't much in a situation like this. Looking to one of the buildings where he could hear a battle taking place seven stories above him Jack adjusted the frequency on his radio and spoke, "Eleanor stick to the plan I'm gonna save one of the girls in this building."

_"Roger."_

Jack ran inside one of the buildings and started going up the stairs. Still hearing the battles taking place upstairs.

"Mr. B!"

He froze momentarily and thought, 'A Daddy went down.' He climbed the stairs faster and when he finally got to the level he needed to he saw immediately Splicers jumping the Bouncer that was doing it's best to fight. Jack looked to his left and saw a downed Rosie Daddy, he immediately took it's completely upgraded Rivet Gun and started opening fire on the Splicers. A few turned around and saw Jack one shouting, "It's him! Let's high tail it outta here!" the few that saw Jack ran and the Bouncer Big Daddy fell to his one knee exhausted. Jack slowly approached the wounded Big Daddy and he saw the little girl hugging it's helmet crying, "No, no, no Mr. Bubbles." Jack sighed and aimed at the Big Daddy and shot it's head until his clip ran out and it fell dead. The girl let out a scream and more tears fell for her fallen guardian.

Looking at the wall he saw the Vent, he walked up to the her and she took notice of Jack and backed away into a corner crying. Jack kneeled down before her and put his weapon down holding his hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." he inched closer to the girl and slowly extended his hand to her, "I'm a friend of Mr. Bubbles and I want to help you." The little girl wiped her eyes not as afraid as before.

When Jack got close enough the little girl blinked her eyes as if adjusting them and then smiled saying happily, "Daddy! You came to save me from the monsters!" This took him by surprise, but then she grabbed Jack's hand saying, "Come on daddy let's play!"

Jack held onto her hand and shook his head, "We can play later. Daddy has to make the monsters go away so you and your sisters can play safely, I want you to go in your hidey hole okay." She tilted her head and then let go of his hands and started to pout, "No I don't wanna go home!" The sounds of a cackle made Jack get a little jumpy. Jack thought about what he could do and thought of something, "How about this, when daddy makes all the monsters go away I'll read you a bed time story and we'll play games all the time."

She stopped pouting and started to jump happily, "Okay daddy." Jack held his hand up and his hand started to glow, "Okay daddy promises that we'll play, but I want you to wait with Momma okay?" He placed his hand on her forehead and her body erupted into a blinding light. When the light died down her skin was a normal color and her eyes were back to normal as well. She dropped her needle and she was still smiling at Jack, "Daddy I will go wait with mommy." Jack picked up the little girl and helped her into the vent and she climbed in singing, "Going to see mommy where all the pretty pictures are at." After she climbed in Jack heard running and looked to his right and saw two Spider Splicers running his way.

Eleanor was still killing Splicers left and right and the Bouncer Big Daddy was brought down when it was ambushed by two Brute Splicers. The Lancer was blinding a few giving Eleanor some time to kill a few Splicers off, she saw her opportunity and dashed passed the Daddy and grabbed the little girl and ran as quickly as I could. The little girl screamed, "Help Mr. Bubbles!" Eleanor then heard a very high-pitched whistle. Turning her head slightly she saw that the Lancer's porthole was now glowing red and it opened fire on her with it's Ion Laser and watched as it cut through almost everything. She avoided the stream of light and teleported away before the beam could hit her.

Jack tossed the two Spider Splicers out of the window letting them fall to their deaths. He looked out and saw the Lancer was going on a bigger rampage destroying both property and Splicers. He got on his radio to Tenenbaum, "Hey there is a little girl heading your way, she's in the vents."

_"Okay I'll send a message to her so she knows it's safe. Eleanor just brought over a little one and is curing her."_

"Good, alright so that makes 2 out of 7, we have to find out where the other five are hiding." Jack cut the communication with Tenenbaum and returned to the battle at hand.

* One Hour Later: Ryan's Office *

Ryan watched pleased from the battle that everything was going according to plan. A Splicer walked into his office with five Big Sisters standing behind it, "Sir I've brought the remaining Big Sisters." He turned around in his chair and looked at the Splicer for a long time, but then got up inspecting the five Big Sisters, these five had on black jumpsuits with a red stripe going down the outside length of their arm's and down their sides and legs and each arm had long needles on their arms and instead of a cage they had an empty glass container the size of their oxygen tanks. Ryan asked, "What of the Alpha series that went up to fight against Jack and Eleanor?"

"It docked back fifteen minutes ago. Luckily when it was knocked into the ocean it got into it's bathysphere and returned."

Ryan nodded and looked at the five sisters again, he looked at the second one saying, "You've healed up nicely after your battle with Eleanor Lamb and Jack." The Big Sister made a small shriek and Ryan walked to the front of his desk grinning he said to the five, "When the battle dies down and the stragglers are left… Would you kindly bring me my ADAM from both the dead and the living." The Big Sisters made a head movement and Ryan continued, "Oh and don't forget your Little Sisters' toys as well. Begone." The five ran out of the room and the Splicer looked at tad bit nervous, he was then asked by Ryan, "Where is the unit now?"

"Sir they are close, but there were traps laid out further than expected and we lost some on our side already." Ryan watched as the Splicer seemed to be a bit jumpy, not entirely unnatural, but Ryan could tell.

He calmly sat back at his desk and grabbed one of his cigars, "Yes it is unfortunate, but that is why we are sending the Big Daddies in first. Leave me." The Splicer did as it was told and left, the Splicer spasmed and fell to the ground unconscious. Meanwhile elsewhere another Splicer wearing a masquerade mask woke up and groggily stood up thinking, 'Ryan plans on killin Madam Tenenbaum! I've got to warn her!' it turned to run, but was suddenly shot in it's leg making him scream in pain and fall to the ground.

He turned his head and saw a Lancer Big Daddy walk up to him and he heard Ryan's voice coming from the transceiver on the Daddy, _"I see you are the spy for Tenenbaum. I'm sorry but you won't be telling her anything."_ The Daddy held out a yellow ball that seemed to glow and it tossed it at the Splicer.

"No!"

Ryan laughed amused and said, _"Now would you kindly kill yourself."_ The Splicer grabbed a needle that was in his pocket and held it in his right hand he was trying to fight the command, but it wasn't working. He rose the needle up and repeatedly stabbed himself in his neck blood oozing everywhere. The Lancer stood their watching the scene until a voice caught it's attention.

"Jonathan!"

A female Splicer that had a masquerade mask on as well was running up to the two. When Jonathan stabbed himself in his neck he pulled on the syringe taking some of his blood out and quickly tossed the vile over to his partner. She caught it and turned tail trying to get as far away as possible. The Lancer aimed it's Ion Laser at her, but Jonathan jumped in the way killing himself. He fulfilled his order to Ryan and saved his partner in the process.

Ryan watched the whole scene and said, _"Don't let her escape."_ The Lancer roared and began running at a fast pace, but when the Lancer got close she teleported away leaving her mask behind. The Lancer stomped on the mask and turned to leave. Ryan witness the whole thing on the Big Daddy helmet and sighed, 'Doesn't matter. Tenenbaum will meet her demise soon." Ryan then returned to looking at the monitors watching the all out war.

* * *

><p>* Fort Frolic *<p>

Tenenbaum and Hilda were at the monitors hacking as many Security Cameras as possible, but were blocked out after two minutes each time. James sat outside the room with five little girls, Jack and Eleanor were in the process of saving the sixth. He had a bandage on his nose from where Jack sucker punched him and the girls were making fun of how he looked, but he would laugh at it to just to keep the girls entertained.

Everything was quiet up until they felt a tremor and the girls let out a shriek of terror. James said to the girls, "Stay here okay I'll be right back." he walked into the security room asking, "Tenenbaum what the hell was that?"

She was looking at the screen and said, "Splicers are breaking through the tunnels!" She got on her mic and shouted, "Attention everyone Ryan's people are attacking! Evacuate now! I repeat Ryan's people are attacking!" James could suddenly hear screams of panic and terror from the Splicers. Tenenbaum said to Hilda, "Go and get the ones who didn't go off to fight. We have to make sure that we at least hold them off until Eleanor returns."

Hilda did as she was told and ran.

Tenenbaum said to James, "Follow me." When they walked out Tenenbaum said to the girls, "Okay girls this way quickly." Tenenbaum took two girls by their hands and James tried his best to carry the other three. They ran to the other side of Fort Frolic and saw Splicers running up the walls or going down tunnels to escape with what looked like small Splicer children. Tenenbaum took them down another path and they found another bathysphere, she told them to get in saying, "This was my own private bathysphere, Ryan doesn't know about this one. Now look I have to stay."

James shook his head, "No Jack won't like that-"

"There is no choice. If I am not at those controls then Jack and Eleanor are fighting blind. Take the girls to a friend of mine her name is Grace Holloway, tell the Splicers there that you are friends with the Savior and Eleanor Lamb and they'll take you to her. I'll try to catch up." James nodded and Tenenbaum put the location in the bathysphere so it'll take them there. He sat down and all the little girls sat down as well and watched the door close.

She watched as the bathysphere sunk into the water, remembering what she had to do she ran back to the control room passing a few Splicers who were going off to fight the intruders, "How long will the traps hold out?"

"Bout ten minutes I suppose. A lot of us already got out."

"Okay be careful." after she told him that she ran back to the control room and began finishing the hacks.

* * *

><p>*Achille's Dome *<p>

Jack picked up a Ion Laser and was cutting as many Splicers down as humanly possible, Eleanor was busy taking ADAM from the Splicers and injecting it into Jack to heal him. Both were tired and exhausted, but there was another little girl in their sights in the midst of chaos. It seemed that right now every Splicer in Rapture where here. Jack hacked a Turret that was dragged to the battle and two Security Bots and yet still things seemed more difficult than before. Jack fell back to a safe distance to catch his breath and one of Tenenbaum's Splicers ran up, "We found the last Little Sister, she's on the other side of the dome."

That was good news.

_"Jack! Jack it's me Tenenbaum!"_

He answered his radio, "Kinda busy here! What is it?"

_"Ryan's Splicers have found us and are breaking through the traps! We've ten minutes at the most before we are overrun, he must've sent the brute of his soldiers because there are too many even for you and Eleanor!"_

Back to bad news, when Tenenbaum's Splicer heard that it ran off to find the others to return to Fort Frolic.

_"Jack I sent the little ones and James to go and meet up with a friend named Grace Holloway in Pauper's Drop. Don't come back to this spot, tell Eleanor as well."_

Jack agreed and dodged some hooks thrown at him by some Spider Splicers. He shot at them with his electricity and then followed up with head shots from his revolver. Eleanor appeared next to Jack and he saw that in a makeshift cage that she created from bending metal poles together and Jack welding to her back using his incinerate she had a Little Sister on her back.

"We should run now."

Following her advice they both took of running avoiding a Bouncer that drilled it's way through their hiding spot. "I'll take her to Tenenbaum now."

"No Fort Frolic is no longer safe! Go to Pauper's Drop, take her to Grace Holloway!"

"Aunt Gracie?"

Jack fired his electricity at it stopping it momentarily. He was about to question the 'Aunt Gracie' part but instead said, "Yes now go!" Eleanor teleported taking the girl away leaving Jack to fight alone. When the Big Daddy saw that the girl was gone it let out it's moan and was it from behind by a few shots making it's attention fall on it's attackers.

He returned to his duty of getting the last Little Sister, following the Splicer's instructions he ran to the other side of the dome. As he was running though he heard a very familiar sound a high pitched scream that echoed all inside the dome, it made him stop dead in his tracks. He looked up at the buildings and there he saw five Big Sisters looking down at everyone, Jack said in disbelief, "Oh hell no!"

The Big Sisters jumped down to the street below and started attacking all the Splicers no matter who it was. Jack didn't have time to fight them now so he turned and ran to go get the last one. He got on his radio and said, "Eleanor there are what look to be five Elite Big Sisters based off of their clothing that have just shown up!"

"What are they doing?"

"Attacking anything that gets in their way. Try to get back to Tenenbaum and help out, I'm gonna get the last Little Sister and leave through the Bathysphere." Jack was mowing down any Splicer that got in his way using his Strong John plasmid and his Telekinesis to pick up objects and toss them at the Splicers as well. More explosions could be heard coming from where the Big Sisters were at it was more than likely that the left over Big Daddies were fighting them as well.

He took the Ion Laser that was strapped around his shoulder and prepared to finish this last round. Turning the corner he saw that this Little Sister had an Elite Bouncer and an Elite Rumbler, these two weren't going down so easily.

* * *

><p>* Fort Frolic *<p>

Ryan's men were getting through faster than expected, the Big Daddies were charging in recklessly letting the traps hit them first allowing some Spider and Houdini Splicers to get through gaps and disable the noticeable traps. Tenenbaum left the security room and was shooting down one of the tunnels at a few Splicers. "Dammit there are too many of them." said Tenenbaum. She told her Splicers to keep up the defense. She ran over to the security room again, but before she got there she saw a Splicer run up to holding a red syringe.

"Madam Tenenbaum you have to see this!"

The German woman stopped not recognizing this female Splicer, "Who are you?"

"I'm with Grace Holloway and the Rapture Family she had me spy on the on-goings in the new districts and told me to give this to you. Inside of this is the ADAM from my dead partner, his memories are in this as well." She handed the syringe to Tenenbaum, "I have to go, our people need as much defense as well." She then disappeared teleporting elsewhere.

Tenenbaum smiled, "This could turn the tide in this. I have to get this to Ele-" Right on time Eleanor appeared before Tenenbaum without her helmet on.

"Tenenbaum what's happening?"

Brigid handed her the syringe ordering her, "Listen to me closely I want you to look into the memories in this syringe and tell Jack what it is." Eleanor took the syringe and agreed, but told her, "I will, but you have to come with me to Aunt Gracie her area is a lot safer than here."

"I cannot."

Eleanor grabbed Tenenbaum by the arm saying, "Yes you are! You'll die if you stay here!"

She slapped Eleanor across her face, "If I abandon my followers then I'm worse than both Ryan and Frank. I never abandon anyone!" Eleanor was in shock rubbing the side of her face, "Eleanor, this is…. as far as I go." She walked up to her computer and typed in the codeword 'Lichtblick'. Eleanor watched the monitors turn from their security cams to a countdown for fifteen minutes.

The two women heard an explosion and some screams. Eleanor begged, "Tenenbaum please we have to go!"

"No 'we' don't, just 'you'. I must atone for my sins, I've done everything I could to reverse everything I have done and I failed. If I continue to live then I'd be spitting on the graves of those who deserved life." Tenenbaum paused and heard shouts of terror and triumphant roars, "Those who take life away have no right to their life." Tenenbaum picked up a pistol and opened the door leaving the room, "I'm taking a stand, please go and tell Jack that I am sorry… about everything."

"Brigid." Eleanor said softly. Brigid took off the gadget off her wrist and instantly her body began to age quicker, her hair graying entirely, her skin became more wrinkled, and her frame became more fragile and smaller. The elderly woman told Eleanor, "Go now. They are here."

Eleanor let a tear fall and she teleported away fulfilling Tenenbaum's final wish. She stood quietly and looked ahead of her and saw a Brute Splicer standing before her much more bigger than she.

"Ha, so you must be Tenenbaum that the boss was tellin us about." He grabbed her by her arms and held her into the air, "We've got her boys!" Tenenbaum was not afraid of these men evident by the cold look on her face.

* * *

><p>* Achille's Dome *<p>

Jack took out one of the Big Daddies and the sounds of the battle were dying down slowly, 'Those Big Sisters must be killing even their own. What the hell is Ryan trying to accomplish?' Jack faced the Big Daddy protecting the last Little Sister. The Big Daddy was the Elite Rumbler, the Little Sister was on it's shoulder shouting, "Get him Mr. B!"

He avoided a few rocket shots by the Rumbler catching a few in the mid-air because of his telekinesis and fired it back at the Big Daddy hitting it in it's chest. The Little Sister flew off of the Big Daddy by the explosion while the Big Daddy was rocked by the explosion. Jack ran forward and charged his fist full of Winter Blast and shot a stream of cold air at the Rumbler freezing it into a huge block of ice. Once he was frozen Jack heard a screech behind him and looked back and saw a Big Sister walking toward him wiping blood off of it's needle. Jack sighed saying, "Oh give me a fucking break!"

He saw three Splicers jump out from one of the buildings and onto the Big Sister and he saw that they were Tenenbaum's Splicers. One shouted, "Jack run now!" They tried to bring the Big Sister down, but she was ramming her body into concrete trying to knock them off. He acted quickly and ran to grab the Little Sister that was unconscious on the ground. Once he picked her up he heard a shriek of terror and saw the Big Sister finally got one of the Splicers off and drained him entirely of his ADAM. When she shook the other two of she literally ripped one Splicer in half with her bare hands and she stomped the other one in the head crushing it's head to pieces. Jack regretted staying to watch and ran faster than he ever believed possible.

The Little Sister saw Jack running and walked over to the frozen Daddy and easily stabbed through the ice hitting it and drained it's ADAM out and once it was done the portholes of the Big Daddy grew dark, she then slammed her fist into the Daddy shattering it to pieces and proceeded to chase after Jack and the Little Sister. Running quickly Jack tried setting up obstacles for the Big Sister, but she easily got around them.

_"Let them go. Collect the ADAM from the bodies."_

The Big Sister stopped after hearing Ryan's voice in her helmet. Jack saw that she stopped then ran into a different direction and he had no intention of figure out why. With the Bathysphere in sight he jumped in with the Little Sister and programmed it to take him to Pauper's Drop finally liking the fact that he was out of that long battle.

* * *

><p>* Fort Frolic *<p>

Ryan's Splicers were lining up Tenenbaum's Splicers and executing them. They had taken Tenenbaum to the Fleet Hall and crucified her above the stage where Sander Cohen's Splicer artwork stand. A Security Bot flew by with a screen monitor mounted on the front and she saw Ryan's face grinning at her, _"Look at you Tenenbaum. Once so powerful and now you await your death at the hands of my people. How does it feel knowing that you've failed?"_

She was barley able to speak, "Y-You're to f-full of yourself. J-Jack w-w-will end you o-once and f-f-for all." She heard another Splicer scream right before they were suddenly silenced. Ryan mused, _"He won't be able to stop my plan, he's nothing more than another pawn in my chess game and-"_

"Hehehe." Tenenbaum let out a tiny chuckle of amusement. Ryan eyes furrowed at her wondering what was funny, _"I take it your blood loss is making you go crazy."_

"I d-don't know w-w-what y-you have p-planned, but I w-won't let y-y-you kill me!" Tenenbaum shouted with the last of her breath. She could feel a tremor and she saw the Splicers were all confused, "I'll be t-taking y-your S-Splicers with m-me to hell."

Ryan could see from outside his windows that explosions were going off in the direction of Fort Frolic, _"Damn you Tenenbaum!"_

Tenenbaum watched as the monitor died and the bot fell to the ground, she saw the Splicers run around panicking trying to escape. The explosions were getting closer, she closed her eyes thinking to herself, 'May God forgive my mortal sins and save those I have condemned.' She opened her eyes and saw an explosion come her way killing her letting the German woman finally die in peace.

* * *

><p>*Ryan's Office *<p>

Ryan slammed his fist on his desk smashing it in half shouting, "Fucking bitch! She was one step ahead of me and because of her sacrifice I lost another portion of my army! I did not expect her to do such a thing!" He ran his hand through his hair making it slick back catching his breath. A scientist Splicer was standing by Ryan, "Sir we did gather more ADAM than expected. Your body will now have a nearly limitless supply of ADAM."

"We still need the boy. Bring me his granddaughter it's time I pay him a visit and get me a Bathysphere." he demanded.

The Splicer nodded asking, "Do you know where they are hiding sir?"

Ryan pressed a button on his destroyed desk and one of the monitors turned on and it had recorded Jack and Eleanor saying to each other, _"No Fort Frolic is no longer safe! Go to Pauper's Drop, take her to Grace Holloway!"_

_"Aunt Gracie?"_

Ryan put on his coat and said, "Pauper's Drop is about to feel that wrath is going to befall them. Now go get me that girl."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>* Pauper's Drop *<p>

Jack finally docked in Pauper's Drop with a cured Little Sister holding his hand. As he walked he saw James walking over to him asking worried, "Jack! You alright!"

"I'm fine. Where's Eleanor and Tenenbaum?" he asked. James winced and said sadly, "Eleanor is here, but…. Tenenbaum didn't make it. She died in an explosion that took out all of Fort Frolic with her. I'm sorry Jack." He was distraught inside, but refused to show it on the outside fearing that it would show weakness. He'll have time to grieve once this was all over. He grabbed James's arm asking him to take him to Eleanor.

James explained, "The girls are sleeping up on the top floor, so far they seem to be normal, also the woman Grace says that this place does not have the strength needed to take on five Elite Big Sisters." Jack explained, "Those five. I don't see how they're that strong, maybe Eleanor might know." James understood and guided Jack and the Little Girl to the Sinclair Deluxe. Jack looked up and saw three upper levels barely holding together and a chandelier that was being held up by weak chains and wire.

"Jack!"

He looked up at the sound of his name and saw Eleanor on the second floor, she jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet a sad look on her face. She hugged Jack saying in a low tone, "I tried to save her but-" She stopped when she choked on a sob. Jack relaxed saying, "It's alright, she was a grown woman making her own decisions." He said to try and comfort her.

"Mr. Jack Ryan, we finally meet."

Jack looked up to the staircases and saw an elderly afro-american woman walking down the steps being helped by a Brute Splicer who was carefully helping her down the steps. Her outfit was new and she had a cigarette in her right hand and a cane in the other. Eleanor ran up to the older woman and helped her as well saying, "Aunt Gracie you need to take it easy. Jack can come up to see you." She waved her hand at Eleanor saying, "Nonsense baby Eleanor I can still move on my own. Let me have a look at you boy." She walked over to Jack and tossed her cigarette away and brought her hand up to get a better look at his face remarking, "You look every bit as that man, but you have something he doesn't."

Jack asked her, "That would be?"

She smiled and said to the Brute Splicer, "Ottis please take me back to my room." Ottis replied, "Yes ma'am as you wish." He picked her up gently and said to Jack, "Follow me Jackie boy." They followed the two without question wanting to gather themselves and rest. They reached the top floor the broken down hotel and Ottis set Grace down. She walked over to a table and sat down asking, "Ottis sweetie can you make some tea for us?"

"Yes ma'am." Ottis turned to go to one of the kitchens on the top floor to make the tea. When they all sat down Grace lit a cigarette prompting Eleanor to say, "Maybe you shouldn't, you're not in the best of health as it is."

Grace smiled and replied, "Baby Eleanor don't take the last pleasures this old gal has left." Grace put the cigarette in her mouth and said, "Maybe you should tell the Savior what we found out about Andrew Ryan." Jack turned his eyes to Eleanor wondering what exactly they had. She turned to Jack explaining, "Before Tenenbaum died there was a Splicer named Jonathan, he was a scientist that worked for my mother's side. When mother went topside however he left the old district and was suddenly approached and asked to do some experiments. From what I saw in his memories apparently none of the Splicers on Ryan's side knew he was alive and it was the Thinker controlling everything in Ryan's absence."

Jack asked, "That doesn't explain much."

"There is more, when you killed your father the Thinker activated the Vita-Chamber just before you left, but you needed to be present in the room for it to actually turn on. Like Tenenbaum said Sinclair had helped specialize that specific Vita-Chamber for Ryan, when he was brought back to life he did in fact freeze himself and remained in hiding until the time was right." She paused for a moment to catch her breath, "Jack he wanted all the key figures in Rapture to die or leave. He has no one to oppose him in terms of knowledge, the only one he needed to die was Tenenbaum but he didn't know where she was."

Jack stood up and punched the wall cursing, "He didn't know exactly where Tenenbaum was hiding… He knew if he made some kind of commotion that she would come out of hiding too." He punched the wall again cursing. Eleanor stood up and touched his shoulder, "There is more. Ryan isn't trying to just rebuild Rapture, he's trying to create his own country."

He looked at her stunned, "What? Why? He wants nothing to do with the top side?" Eleanor shook her head, "I don't know why, but this Splicer knew one other thing."

"What?"

She smiled replying, "The newer parts of the city is cut up into districts and Ryan had explosive charges set in each district. In case there was ever an uprising he could wipe it out easier and rebuild that section again easily, if we find out these codes to the Thinker to activate the charges we can destroy all of Rapture."

Jack smiled too and looked at Grace asking her, "Grace what did you or Tenenbaum know about the Thinker?"

"Only that it can be hacked for a moment. It'll give you a two minute delay before the Thinker fixes itself." she told him. Jack brought his hand to his chin saying, "If I can get close to the thinker and hack it, get the codes and set it to destroy itself first and then the city."

James said, "What about Jennifer?"

Jack replied, "Of course after we save Jennifer, I'm not gonna do that without saving my granddaughter." Jack waved Eleanor over and had them all listen to his plan.

* 10 Minutes Later *

The doors blew open and Ryan walked through them looking at the Fishbowl Diner, two Elite Big Sisters behind him and one holding Jennifer's hand leading her. Ryan looked around and saw Splicers appear out of the diner and around it all of them aiming their guns at them, he took his cigar out of his mouth and took Jennifer by her hand saying to the Big Sisters, "Would you kindly rip them to pieces." The two sisters let out a hellish screech and ran at the Splicers.

* Sinclair Deluxe *

Ottis ran over to the four shouting, "Ma'am! Andrew Ryan is here! He's at the diner!"

Jack, Eleanor and James stood up all pulling out weapons, Ottis picked up Grace and they all ran to where the diner was at. All of them ran as quickly as they could and when they finally reached the diner they were on the railing looking down shocked that Ryan was sitting on a pile of dead Splicers with two Big Sisters standing by the base and one was holding-

"Jennifer!" shouted James. Jennifer teared up and shouted, "Daddy!" When she tried to run the Big Sister jerked her back and when James tried to get down there Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back saying, "Wait."

"What do you mean wait! My baby girl is right there!" shouted James, Jack kept his hold and took a step forward shouting to Jennifer, "Jennifer! Daddy and grandpa are gonna come save you okay? Just be brave okay?" He saw her nod her head still afraid. Jack and Ryan locked eyes, "What's this about Ryan!"

Ryan put out his cigar in the eye of one of the dead Splicers he was sitting on and stood up saying, "I've come to make a deal with you boy."

Jack asked weary of the deal, "What kind of deal?"

He took Jennifer's hand and moved closer to the diner saying, "I give you the girl and let you take all those other brats you've saved and let that man there leave peacefully without any kind of underhanded scheme."

"In exchange?" Jack asked.

Ryan smiled and pointed at Jack saying, "You come with me without a fight."

* * *

><p>(AN)

Okay the next chapter will for sure be the last chapter I promise that and all of Ryan's plans will be explained. The final chapter will have a pure battle between Jack and Ryan and no other in their battle. I'm going to start working on the next chapter right away so I'll stop here so I can start writing. Peace!


	5. Destroying the Past

Chapter Five: Destroying the Past

* * *

><p>Jack and everyone else listened to what Ryan wanted and to Jack it was an easy choice to make. Grace put her hand on Jack's shoulder whispering, "Jack you don't know if that man really does plan to give you back your granddaughter." Jack shook her hand off telling her, "I'm going to do what's right."<p>

Eleanor said to him, "Jack listen to her there has to be more to what he wants we only after all figured out a portion of his plan." Not listening Jack jumped down off the railing onto the same level as Ryan and his Big Sisters. Ryan and one Big Sister walked over to him bringing Jennifer with them and stopped ten feet away from him.

Ryan asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Jack looked into his frightened granddaughter's eyes and then back to Ryan, "Deal." Smiling he told his Big Sister to close the distance, treading slowly the Big Sister grabbed Jennifer's hand and walked her over to Jack. When she was close she hugged him shouting, "Grandpa don't go! It was scary there… A giant gray man and something else was inside a giant fish tank."

What she said made Jack wonder, giant blue man? Jack stopped hugging her and took her by her hand shouting, "Eleanor come get Jennifer!" Eleanor jumped down and ran up to Jack and looked down at the little girl who was holding onto his hand like a lifeline when she kneeled down to pick her up Jennifer refused, but the sound of her father's voice caught her attention.

"Jennifer go with her. We'll go back to see mommy."

She looked at her dad and then to her grandpa. Jack smiled at her, "Go on grandpa will be fine." letting go of his hand Eleanor picked her up and said to Jack, "Be careful." and turned and jumped back up to where James was and handed him his daughter. He hugged onto her tight shedding a few tears of joy that he had her back. The Big Sister came closer to Jack and aimed it's needle at his shoulder.

"She is going to inject you with a new serum that'll shut down your muscle functions. Though we have a deal I don't want you rampaging across my new city." Ryan told him. Jack didn't move and felt the stab in his shoulder and a burning liquid coursing through his body, after a minute he fell to his knees feeling his body numbing up, then fell face first into the ground. The Big Sister reached down and picked him up and turned to leave.

Ryan stayed and looked at Eleanor, "A bathysphere is ready for them to leave, you're welcome to stay as well Eleanor. I'll be dealing with you and Mrs. Holloway soon enough." He turned to leave and told them one last thing, "Oh and by the way, Happy Founder's Day." turning away he started to laugh. Jennifer told her dad, "Daddy we have to help grandpa."

James shook his head, "Grandpa will be alright."

"James you take Jennifer and the other girls back to the surface."

Looking at Eleanor who was gripping the railing in her fist hard enough to bend it, "What about you?"

"I'm going to go save him." She looked down at Jennifer and kneeled in front of her asking, "Jennifer I can save your grandfather, but only if you answer me a few questions." Jennifer tilted her head asking, "Like what?"

Eleanor put both her hands on Jennifer's shoulders asking, "Like for instance where were you being held. Were high up or were you in room where you couldn't see?"

"I remember that I was really high up I could see all the lights."

Eleanor nodded knowing what building they were going to, "How about this giant gray man you were talking about? What exactly did he look like?"

Jennifer thought about it and said, "He was way bigger than daddy and grandpa, big muscles, and he didn't have any clothes on and he was bald."

Eleanor asked, "That's it?"

She nodded, but then said, "No wait he also wasn't moving. It looked like he was sleeping."

When they heard about it Grace told Eleanor, "She might be talking about the late Frank Fontaine. I remember your mother showed me the video of the battle between Jack and Frank." Eleanor said, "I saw it too… Why does he have his body? Okay what about the giant fish tank you talked about?"

She looked a bit more scared telling her, "It was big! I couldn't really see inside, but it looked all pink and red and it was even bigger than the giant blue man."

Grace and Eleanor looked at each other and both thought, 'Could it be Gil?' Eleanor told Grace, "Father never killed Gil he left him alone in Fontaine Futuristics."

James asked, "What does any of this have to do with Jack?"

Eleanor kissed Jennifer on her forehead saying, "You are a brave little girl. More so than I was at your age." Standing up she told James, "What ever the reason Ryan has two key figures of Rapture in his building. I don't know what he could want with Frank, but Gil Alexander is nothing more than a living host of ADAM." She took a deep breath and asked the Brute Splicer, "Go get the little girls and bring them to us."

Ottis looked at Grace who nodded, he turned away and left to get the other little girls. James picked up Jennifer looking at Eleanor, "Will you be alright?"

"Yes I will. When you get back to the top, destroy the lighthouse. We didn't tell you, but there is a crate with enough dynamite to destroy it completely. Nothing of Rapture must survive this time." She told him. James looked confused, "What about you and Jack."

"We'll find a way to escape. We did last time and we'll do it again. Don't worry about us." Grace smiled at Eleanor seeing how much she's grown, "Eleanor baby, will you be leaving now?"

She nodded and leaned down hugging the elderly woman, "I am. I have to save Jack and activate those explosives." Letting her go she had her helmet strapped to her back and was about to put it on, but Grace stopped her, "Wait."

Grace reached to her neck taking off a necklace that had a purple substance in it, it looked like a Hypo Syringe. Grace took Eleanor's hand and closed her fingers around it, "Before the science division belonging to your mother died they developed this along with Gil Alexander. Your mother had this concocted incase you went insane from the experiment to turn you into a Utopian."

Looking at it she asked, "What does it do?"

"It kills the cells of any who have ADAM in their bodies. The more the person has the faster it produces."

Shocked she asked, "Why was this never manufactured?"

She explained there wasn't much to go on, "Dr. Suchong had developed the original by Ryan's request, but it proved ineffective. That is until Gil Alexander perfected it although we found out to late that the required substance to make more was lost when a bunch of Houdini Splicers destroyed the plant that produces it a year before your mother was released. She only had a little bit left."

Eleanor whispered, "Of course, nothing is that simple." Holding it in her hand she said out loud, "Actually this will be enough. I just need to get close enough to Ryan to hit him with this."

Ottis returned with the little girls, "I got'em madam." Grace thanked him and grabbed James's shirt sleeve, "James sweetie we need to get you out of here. Come on let's go." She had the little girls follow her and Ottis to the bathysphere that James came in. James held onto his daughter tightly saying to Eleanor, "Jack means a lot to his daughters and his grandchildren."

"I know. I'll do my best." She looked at Jennifer and smiled, "Don't worry you'll see your grandfather again soon." Jennifer reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a makeshift Big Daddy doll and handed it to her, "Here, I found this in my room."

Eleanor took the doll and examined it, the doll made of everyday objects was of a Bouncer Big Daddy. This reminded her of the one she had of her father, holding it close to her chest she said, "Thank you Jennifer. James take care."

"I can't thank you enough Eleanor for your help." He told her, "Give Ryan hell." After he said that he left to follow Grace to get back to the world he knows. Eleanor strapped both the doll and the hypo to her side and put her helmet on, after seeing the memories of that dead Splicer she could try and track down those other scientist Splicers, but she also needed as much help as possible.

* * *

><p>* Thirty Minutes Later: Ryan Foundation *<p>

Ryan walked into his building. Unlike the older parts of Rapture this building was extremely clean and new with a Greek look to it and very brightly lit. The five Big Sisters walked behind him one dragging Jack along with them, Splicers were watching as they made their way to the science wing. The doors opened up and the Splicers in their shredded lab coats ran over to see Andrew Ryan.

Ryan looked at his head scientist saying, "I've brought him. Now get to work."

"Yes sir. Strap him to the table."

The Splicers picked up Jack and placed him on a metal table restraining him to it and stabbed needles into his arms, legs, chest, and neck watching as he winced in pain. One scientist walked up to Ryan telling him, "Sir, Gil Alexander wishes to speak with you."

Ryan looked from the Splicer to another direction and he walked to the edge of the platform looking at the giant tank, when the water cleared he was looking into a massive eye, "What is it Alexander?" There was a speaker in front of him and a man's voice came from it, "Mr. Ryan please stop this. I was wrong to side with Sofia Lamb I just had cold feet is all." Gil could see in Ryan's eyes that he didn't care, "I can still be of help. I can see that you have your son here right? Maybe take the ADAM from his body, you have a great number of it from all those Splicers and Daddies that were killed so you wouldn't need me anymore right? Just let me leave, let me go and you won't have any trouble from me at all."

Ryan smiled and placed his hand on the tank, "Gil, Gil, Gil… I'm disappointed in you. You're such a coward that it's hard to look at you, a mighty man such as yourself has fallen so far down the ladder that it is pitiful. I'm freeing you from this cursed life Gil after all you have all the finest minds of Rapture stored away in that grotesque body of yours."

"I don't want to die!" Shouted Gil

Ryan said, "What was it you told Subject Delta? I heard the recording you made before Lamb turned you into this freak of nature, 'What ever I may say to persuade you do not listen, the man who's voice you hear now is long gone'." He could see Gil try to retreat in his tank, "Was that not what you said?"

When Gil didn't respond Ryan turned away asking the scientist, "How long will this take?"

"Sometime sir. We have to make sure that his blood can properly fuse with your new body and that'll take some hours and then the process of actually removing his ADAM infused blood-"

Ryan stomped his foot repeating, "How long will this take?"

The Splicer was afraid telling him, "A-A-A f-f-full d-day." Ryan told a few of the other scientists, "Okay then, let's begin my surgery into my new body. By the time I awaken my ambition will finally come into fruition. Let's begin now." Ryan looked at the Big Sisters telling them, "If your sister Eleanor Lamb shows up, don't be merciful toward her."

The Big Sisters screeched and left the lab, Ryan walked over to the metal table where Jack was laying, the man was glaring at Ryan with all his might. He smiled and said to Jack, "I'm guessing you know part of what I want now." Ryan could see the hate in Jack's eyes, "That's right you can't speak." He stood up and straightened out his suit and started walking away, "Don't worry that drug will wear off in a few hours." Once he left the scientists surrounded Jack ready to start the examination.

* * *

><p>* Noon: Lighthouse *<p>

James finished putting the dynamite in and around the lighthouse and it was ready to blow, the girls were all on the ship waiting for him to finish. After he was done he ran to the ship and started the engine, the girls were below deck except for Jennifer who was standing by him at the wheel. He moved the ship far from the lighthouse and pulled out the remote aiming it at the lighthouse. His daughter hugged his leg with a few tears coming from her eyes, he patted her head saying, "Grandpa will come back."

She whipped her eyes and James pressed the button and an explosion ripped through the lighthouse destroying it. The father and daughter watched the burning wreckage fall into the ocean disappearing from view, James tossed the remote into the water watching it sink as well. As the sun set James said, "Good luck Jack."

* * *

><p>* Morning: Outside Ryan Foundation *<p>

So far Ryan had placed Eleanor on Rapture's Most Wanted. She was attacked at every corner when she left the safety of Grace's territory by all types of Splicers. Luckily they were only in small groups giving her little to no challenge. Swimming on the outskirt of Ryan's heavily fortified building she searched for areas where she could sneak in, but knowing Ryan she knew for a fact that there was no such thing as sneaking in. The only thing she could really do was follow through with their plan they made up before Jack released himself to Ryan.

Swimming to one of the buildings close by she sat at the very top looking all over the building checking to see which areas where less guarded, but it seemed that like there was no absolutely no place that wasn't well guarded. Something however caught her attention when she looked to one section of the building and saw a large bathysphere dock on the outside of the building. Doing her best she swam underneath the bathysphere and slowly made her way to look inside through one of the windows without being seen and she saw Splicers unloading some crates. One Splicer foolishly dropped one of the crates dropping some guns. He quickly gathered them up and went back to unloading.

Eleanor grinned inside her helmet and looked at the bathysphere seeing the name, 'Hermes Delivery'. She remembered that this company delivered all across Rapture… Maybe she could use this to her advantage, she turned around and swam off going to where the base of the company was located.

* 7:00 p.m. : Ryan Foundation: Science Department *

Jack laid on the table exhausted, his strength leaving him with every passing second. His blood was being pumped out of him slowly and being replaced by someone else's blood, they obviously were not taking any chances of him dying in the process. Tubes were hooked up to his arms, chest, neck, and legs seeing red just pump through the tubes. One Splicer walked over to him and jotted a few things down on a clipboard he was carrying and checked a few machines before walking off. He barely turned his head and saw one of the Elite Big Sisters standing at the entrance way as a bodyguard, the rest no doubt were with Ryan protecting him until his operation was done.

He started to run the scenario through his mind… Ryan's plan, 'The perfect being with the ultimate city in power, nearly impossible to reach, nearly impossible to defeat.' He felt a quick pain in his arm, 'One nation that could bring all others to fall under his power. That was his plan, with this much Adam in his blood no manmade power can stop him.' He was delirious now from all the blood he's losing and the more he tried to think of a way out the more his brain turned to mush.

Nothing else he could do, this was different than from when Frank activated the Code Yellow on him. He was helpless now… The Splicer walked back up to him and said, "We're done Jackie boy! All the blood in you now is nothing more than a old Bid Daddy's blood." He pressed his hand on Jack's chest continuing, "No longer are all those nasty plasmids circulating through your body, but since you are special your body will adapt I suppose."

Jack felt weaker than he normally did, 'Of course with all 'my' blood gone…' The Splicer told another group of scientists, "Get this wheeled over to Mr. Ryan! His surgery was finished a few hours ago we have to get this fresh supply to him now!" The man's voice seemed to echo at this point with everyone leaving the room including the Big Sister. Now all he can do is wait for death.

"Mr. Jack… Mr. Jack I know that you're still alive."

Hearing his name he groggily looked around and saw the giant tank seeing a fleshy pink mass starring at him, recognizing him as Gil from when all the Splicers kept talking to him or rather messing with him. Gil looked at Jack saying, "They are not done yet Mr. Jack, they still need my blood or rather my ADAM."

"O-Okay… So?" Jack was finally able to speak. Gil whispered, "I will give you my blood instead. You see I know that Ryan will kill me even if I was of use to him… The truth is… I don't want to die, but it is no longer my choice." Gil looked around the room whispering again fearing that someone will hear, "You can live if you take my blood, I will die in the process however, but… It's better I suppose that one of us die rather than both."

Jack managed a quick chuckle asking, "H-How do you s-suppose we do that?" Huh?" Gil responded in a matter of fact tone, "I doubt that it was Ryan's mistake, but the Splicers, but they did say that they injected you with Big Daddy blood now didn't they?" Jack wanted to kick himself for missing out on such a key detail. He gritted his teeth and tried to muscle his way out of his restraints using all the power he could he ripped the leather bindings off his body and tried to stand finding that part a bit difficult, limping over to Gil he asked in a exhausted tone, "What next?"

Gil looked to his left to a control panel telling Jack, "The code is Essere Perfetto." Before Jack could ask how Gil already responded, "You didn't think I wasn't spying while I was confined now did you?" He said with a laugh. Jack was at the machine typing in the code words, "We have to hurry the Thinker will alarm Ryan soon. Look for the file that says Blood Transfusions, click it and a tube and needle will come out by me. Stab it into yourself and it'll begin the process."

Jack looked through a number of files before finding the one he needed. As said the needle came out from next to the tank and Jack grabbed it and stabbed it into his chest, "Now what?"

"It'll start now, they already hooked it up to me." Gil said. Jack looked and saw the computer read, 'Beginning Process' and he saw a glowing red liquid begin to pour into his body. Gil could feel his blood being drained and feeling like he was cold, but before he could black out he told Jack, "Listen there is a plasmid there under the cabinets."

Jack looked at the cabinets to his feet and opened it up seeing a red vile with hand shooting a stream out from the palm, also inside was an empty Hypo and started to take out the other red liquid. "That my dear boy is an atom plasmid that focuses the net electron charges into a stream of unblockable power… or if you're simple minded an Ion Plasmid…" Jack didn't need for him to say more and immediately injected the stuff into his body after he was done a bright blinding white and gold light emitted from his hands before dying out.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and Jack cursed shouting, "How much longer!"

Gil responded, "About an hour, the reason it took longer for you was because they were desperately trying not to mix the two bloods. No worries my dear boy." Jack tried to remain calm, but found it hard to in their current predicament. The next thing he saw was Splicers coming through the same doors they left in and he immediately opened fire on them with his new plasmid.

* Loading Dock *

The Splicers saw the giant Bathysphere dock and when the doors opened they saw all the equipment from guns, medicine, and other items and started to unload everything off of it when the alarm went off making all of them drop what they were doing and run to find out what was going on. One of the box's moved and the top opened up and Eleanor came out of the box and quickly took her helmet off tossing it to the side, "I'm in. Now to save Jack." When she stood up straight she looked at an oversized crate thinking, 'Just wait for my signal.' and then ran out of the room very quickly.

* Thirty Minutes Later: Science Department *

Jack knocked over a few tables and desks that were around as a shield and shot back with his Plasmid, so far it was a standoff and Jack still had another half-an-hour left before he got enough blood from Gil who speaking of which his skin turned from pink to a paler color with each passing minute. Gil could feel his strength leaving him and couldn't do much to help Jack except for give him his blood.

Looking over his barricade Jack aimed his right and left hand out and a ball of yellow light formed into a ball before it was shot out in a thin stream that cut through the Splicers easily and later shots were fired out from the doorway making Jack take cover cursing, "Fuck! If I don't do something soon I'll be overrun, they don't have a use for me anymore."

"Not necessarily…" Gil said weakly, "You have my blood now… They'll need you..."

Jack understood, they needed him alive now that Gil's blood is coursing through his body now some bullets came sailing around his barricade making him hide. As he hid and waited for an opportunity to counter attack, but suddenly heard screams of fear and the gunfire falling deathly quiet. Slowly he peeked out from his makeshift barricade and saw Eleanor without her helmet standing amongst a pile of dead Splicers everywhere.

"Am I fucking glad to see you." Jack exclaimed, he moved forward, but the limited amount of from the tube stopped him before he could get close. Eleanor walked up to him holding onto the throat of a Splicer scientist, "Jack thank God you're alright!" She hugged him briefly before dropping the Splicer on the floor, "Jack I have this stuff here it can kill Ryan."

Gil saw the purple Hypo as Jack examined it asking what it was, "That stuff.. Eleanor where did you find that?" Eleanor looked at Gil examining him, "You're Mr. Alexander aren't you?"

"Yes I am Eleanor. I wish we could've seen each other again under… better circumstances…" Gil said, Jack moved forward holding up the Hypo, "What is this stuff Gil?"

They both saw that Gil looked uncomfortable, but he answered, "It's called Hydra's Wrath…"

Eleanor told Jack excitedly, "Jack if we inject this in Ryan it'll kill him destroying his ADAM-"

Before she could finish Gil interrupted her, "That isn't exactly how it works…" Both Jack and Eleanor looked at Gil confused, "It's not a injection that you think you can just stab in him and it'll kill him… It's a Plasmid, actually it's the strongest biological strain that we've created. Jack in order to kill Ryan with that… You must first inject it into yourself and give it exactly ten minutes to grow…"

"Then what Gil?" Jack asked him, "This stuff is fatal right? It'd kill him instantly?"

"No I designed this Plasmid and tested it seven times… I hid it's real power and although it is true that it destroys ADAM, but it also kills it's user at a slow rate…" Gil told him, Eleanor asked him, "But Gil… It was suppose to be for me wasn't it?"

Gil nodded, "Yes it was… However your mother was so sure that you wouldn't fall off your destined path, so we hid it away… This Plasmid is a one shot, if you miss your chance to hit Ryan with it, then you will die Jack…"

Eleanor shook her head, "No, no, no this can't be. You're sure Gil?" Gil nodded confirming it. Jack stared at the Hypo as Eleanor said that they couldn't use it now knowing that it kills it's user. Jack looked at Gil asking him, "How long before it kills the user?" Eleanor was shocked that Jack would even consider using it. Gil answered, "It varies on the user… The longest living user was a Alpha Big Daddy who lasted three days… It's impossible to destroy as it quickly goes through mitosis namely why we called it Hydra except the more ADAM it destroys the more it multiplies..."

Jack nodded understanding also asking, "How long before it kills someone like Ryan?" Gil looked like he was thinking, "Very quickly his body is all ADAM at this point normally it'd take twenty minutes, but understand that some of the Hydra cells will be left in your body which is why you must hit Ryan with it within twenty minutes or it'll turn on you…" Gil warned him. Jack looked at Eleanor before saying, "I have no choice."

Eleanor grabbed his arm saying, "You do have a choice we fight Ryan and kill him the old fashioned way." Jack disagreed with that, "He's to strong now… He has two hearts, a shit load of ADAM in his body on top of mine, and he has Frank's body… We can't win without this… This is our only shot at killing him."

"Then let me be the user." Eleanor said to him, Jack chuckled saying, "No chance in hell I'm letting that happen, because I'll be the one to use this and I'll be the one to finish off Ryan… I should've ended it all those years ago and because of my mistake this all happened."

She reasoned, "You have a family Jack they need you."

"They think they do, but I don't have much time left as it is… Eleanor, please don't make this difficult… I've made up my mind." Jack said sternly, Eleanor looked away as Jack approached Gil telling him, "Alright Gil we're going to go find the Thinker and start up the destruction sequence, but first we're getting you out of here."

Gil shook his head, "I'm afraid not… my boy." Gil said, Eleanor asked looking at him, "Why not? Gil if they come back they'll-"

"I know Eleanor… you see I live off of ADAM… There is not enough to sustain me… I have given a large portion of my ADAM to Jack… I will die… soon." Gil explained. Jack shook his head, "No we can get you out of here there has to be ADAM here somewhere you can live!"

Gil laughed for a minute, "Then what? With Rapture soon to be gone where would I go? The world will not have a monster like me… I'm so tired of all this…" When his momentary cheery tone died down it was replaced with grief, "Jack my boy if you wish to help me… Then please end my life." Both Jack and Eleanor were shocked that he would ask such a thing, "Please while I still have my sanity… I've spent my whole adult life an insane man… if this is what it feels like to be sane, then please grant me a quick death… kill me…"

Jack looked at Eleanor and saw that she was unsure if he should. Gil told them, "I've ruined many lives you see… Mostly yours Eleanor… I turned you into a Little Sister and was going to turn you into the first Utopian… I am to blame for this as well." He looked to Jack begging, "Don't let me die by them Jack… Please end my life now… I'm begging you."

Eleanor sobbed for a minute, but Jack asked, "You sure?" he then saw Gil nod his head without hesitation, Jack said, "Okay… as you wish." His right hand started to glow and he aimed his hand at Gil ready to shoot. Eleanor looked away as Jack was prepared to do what was asked of him, but before he did he said to him, "Gil… believe it or not, but you're more of a man now in this form then from when you were human."

Gil smiled replying, "Thank you."

Jack quickly shot a thin ion beam that shot through the tank and through Gil's head making some water come out form the tank mixed with blood. There was a brief silence between the two and the water hit their feet, Jack looked to Eleanor and he told her, "Eleanor… We have to keep going we cannot let this stop what needs to be done."

Eleanor wiped her eyes and took a few staggered breaths, "I know, but just give me at least a minute to say a prayer." Jack sighed, but knew that she needed this so he stepped off to the side and watched her kneel in front of the tank containing the dead body of Gil. She brought her hands together to say a prayer for the dead man, she never hated Gil since he was the one to give her and her father a connection that could never be broken. After she was done she told Jack, "Now what?"

He pointed to the dead scientist saying, "Extract his ADAM and see where the Thinker is at and start the process… I'm going after Ryan." Eleanor agreed, walking over to the dead Splicer she stabbed into it and extracted the ADAM from it's body along with it's memories. A minute went by and Eleanor looked at Jack, "It's in the basement. I can get there quickly if I go now. This one also knows where Ryan is, he's on the top floor."

Jack nodded, but stopped her saying, "Eleanor, the moment you activate the self destruct sequence I want you to swim for the surface as quickly as possible understand?" Eleanor looked at Jack wondering, "What about you?"

"Whether I make it out alive or not doesn't matter." He looked at the Plasmid telling her, "But I will not die here, I will see my family again." Jack looked Eleanor in the eyes and smiled at her, "We're both be getting out of here you here me?"

She nodded grinning at him, "Sounds good." She turned around to leave, but gave Jack one last look and said, "Let's end this nightmare."

"Sounds good to me." Jack replied and they both left going opposite directions. As Eleanor started running she momentarily closed her eyes thinking, 'It's time.' she sent out a telepathic signal to her backup.

* Ten Minutes Later: Ryan's Office *

Jack was on a tear of Splicers killing as many as possible on his way up to Ryan's office. Security got tighter closer to the top, but so far there were no signs of any Big Daddies which was a good sign, most likely they were being sacrificed to Ryan for more ADAM. He finally reached the main doors seeing two Brute Splicers standing guard, Jack snatched two machine guns from two dead Splicers. Placing them on the ground he looked around the corner and the two brutish Splicers took notice of him and both started cracking their knuckles.

"Saves us the trouble of comin' to look for ya!" one shouted. The two started running to Jack ready to take him down, but when they got close Jack aimed both his hands at the two and a blindingly bright light emerged from his hands blinding them both. The moment they covered their eyes with their hands Jack took his chance to charge both his hands with enough power to do massive damage. He slammed both his hands onto their stomachs and the Ion energy ripped through their bodies blowing them in half. The streams of his attacks destroyed the double doors blowing a giant hole in the wall. Determination was in his eyes as he picked up the two machine guns and strolled through the hole.

The remaining scientist Splicers were in shock after seeing Jack and grabbed as many surgical tools as possible and ran at him. Not afraid Jack aimed the guns at the Splicers shooting as many of them as possible seeing one after another fall to their death, his clip ran dry and one still lived by using one of the dead Splicer's bodies as a shield. Tossing the body aside he had a scalpel in his hand about to stab Jack, but the elderly man was quicker and dodged the attack and grabbed the Splicer by it's face and shot a beam of energy completely destroying it's head. Jack watched the body fall and looked around the room and he saw Ryan sitting in a chair looking right at him.

As Jack approached Ryan he looked over and saw an active Vita-Chamber and blasted it with his plasmid destroying it, then he walked over to Ryan who was sitting comfortably in a chair letting light emit from his hand, "This time I'll make sure that you're dead!" When Jack got close he saw that Ryan was completely still… he hadn't even moved a muscle. Cautiously Jack gently pushed Ryan and saw him fall to the ground, shocked Jack saw that in the back of Ryan's head was a massive hole… 'Too late.' Thought Jack.

"Hello boy."

Jack spun around quickly and saw the very thing he fought so long ago, but in actuality it was now a different man. Jack backed up and aimed both guns at the massive muscular man and began firing, the bullets just stopped before they even got close floating in mid air.

"You disappoint me boy."

Jack tossed both the guns away cursing, "Fucking Ryan…" He backed away and watched as Ryan approached his body glowing blue from all the ADAM coursing through his body. Ryan snapped his fingers and the lights in the room brightened giving Jack a better look at him now, "What do you think boy? I've been planning this ever since I found out about Frank's little experiment."

"Why do all of this Ryan? I know that you want to make your own country? Makes no sense." Jack asked trying to buy time. Ryan smiled and walked away from Jack stepping on his old body without a care until he came to a stop to his window looking out at the city, "Monopolization."

"What?" Jack asked.

Ryan looked at Jack explaining, "Monopolization… There are so many wars in the world that it's difficult to tell what could spark another. By creating a nation like the one here I can send aid to whoever pays the most money sending in armies of Splicers, Big Daddies, Little Sisters, etc… Countries would pay by the billions to win wars and I plan on using Raptures expertise in doing so."

"You've always despised the 'parasites' of the outside world why drag yourself in their wars?" Jack practically shouted. Ryan faced Jack and explained, "It's simple… I help the parasites win wars. They supply me with money, I use that money to further expand Rapture crossing over all of the Atlantic making a mega city. People would flock to Rapture after seeing the power I will unleash and then once I have my mega city not a single country would be able to stand up against me."

Ryan's back turned to Jack as he continued looking out at the city lights and meanwhile Jack was charging a small ion beam in his index finger while Ryan spoke, "By making Rapture a city of the new marvels of technological advancement decades ahead of the parasites they'll see who really holds all the power. A single Big Sister is enough to bring armies to their knees. Imagine how much damage five could cause to the world? Rapture is impossible to reach by any other submarine and with Rapture's defenses there is no way to damage Rapture."

Jack smirked replying, "Johnny 'Topside' made it to Rapture alone."

The room was deathly quite between the two, Ryan put both his hands behind his back and let out a small breath, "True… However… The world has greater standards now than when he came to Rapture. Standards that have sent them back in their 'technical knowledge'. I don't need to worry about them anymore… Not with the power I hold now."

Jack shouted, "You'll never get the chance to use it!" He aimed his finger at Ryan shooting a thin ray of light at Ryan. It was like slow motion Ryan spun around and held out his hand and the beam focused in the palm of his hand into his skin. Jack stopped the attack and saw Ryan smiling, "Plasmid Leech… I should thank you for your blood. Once I was able to move this new and all that blood of yours was transferred to me… I could just feel all that ADAM flowing into me. Pity that I don't have Gil's blood… yet."

Jack was now actually afraid, he couldn't stop his hand from trembling. Ryan walked forward, "You don't think I know about what you, Eleanor, and Gil were planning? I know that you have Gil's blood in you and I will get it." Jack was speechless at how he knew, but before he could ask Ryan pointed to his head telling Jack, "I see everything the Thinker sees, I've heard your plan to destroy my creation. While few can control one or two Security Bots I have complete control of the Thinker. I am Rapture now!" He stepped into Jack's direction continuing, "You really think that that whore's daughter can reprogram the Thinker into destroying itself and do you really think that I would leave the Thinker unprotected?" He waved his finger at Jack, "You really don't know me then boy. When Eleanor reaches the Thinker she'll be overpowered. The sisters will make sure of that."

Jack's eyes widened thinking, 'Eleanor is walking into a trap!'

* Thinker's Room *

Eleanor was using stealth to avoid as many Splicers as possible, but killing a few quietly. She was in the vents and found the room where the Thinker was at, there were no Splicers at all it was completely unprotected from what she could see. Opening the vent slowly she looked all over and didn't see a single living thing in the room. She jumped down and onto the ground making a little noise. She suddenly heard a buzzing sound and suddenly the numerous monitors in front of her lit up and an image of a red ball of light appeared on every screen and an robotic voice came from the speakers on the monitors.

_"Eleanor Lamb daughter to Sofia Lamb."_

She walked up to the massive console and asked, "You know about me?"

_"Of course Miss Lamb, I've been programed to know about you specifically when you were meant to be the Utopian."_

Looking at the keyboard Eleanor started typing a few things and the Thinker asked, _"I know what you are trying to do Miss Lamb."_

She replied, "Then there is nothing to talk about. We are bringing an end to Rapture."

_"I can not allow that Miss Lamb."_

"Who's gonna stop me." Eleanor replied.

_"They are."_

She stopped what she was doing and slowly turned her head to look behind her and she saw the five Elite Big Sisters standing at the entrance.

_"They were waiting for you to come here. Their orders are to kill you."_ said the Thinker.

Eleanor sighed and lightly punched the edge of the console, "We were careless…" She turned around looking at the five sisters all of them were just standing motionless watching Eleanor. "You will not survive Eleanor." said the Thinker. Eleanor was looking from one of the sisters to the others knowing full well that fighting five Big Sisters single handed is suicidal…

'My father fought two Big Sisters by himself. Although they were not Elites he was still able to kill them both without a single scratch on him. I am my father's daughter and I will not fall here!' Eleanor thought to herself, she aimed her needle at the five shouting, "Who wants to be the one to tell Ryan they killed Eleanor Lamb!"

The five Big Sisters let out a howling screech and all of them charged Eleanor ready to kill her.

* Half an Hour Later *

Jack was avoiding lightning attacks, fire balls, flying objects, ice shards, and many other numerous plasmid attacks. Ryan laughed watching as Jack ducked behind anything he could to evade the attacks, but his cover was always blown when bombarded by attacks. Every time Jack returned fire Ryan would absorb the attack and retaliate and it just forced Jack to retreat and hide again.

'Fuck! I can't get close to him!' Jack looked out from behind the corner of the wall and saw that Ryan started unleashing his newest Plasmid, Jack saw a black sphere form in his hand and it started pulling Jack toward him and everything else. Reaching out Jack grabbed something to hold onto and Ryan stood there sucking up everything using this invisible force after it was done it exploded outward toward Jack. A few flying debris hit Jack and sent him flying through the wall dazing him, he could barely hear Ryan laugh as he approached closer and closer, "To think that you could stop me."

Jack was suddenly picked up and he was staring into Ryan's pure white eyes, "Do you know why you're still alive boy?" When he got no response Ryan said, "It's because I allowed it. I'm giving you a chance to work with your father to rule over Rapture with me. You say yes I'll make sure that Eleanor Lamb lives and your family can come back and live here with all of us and they'll be perfectly safe."

Jack smiled asking, "And if I say no?"

Ryan slammed Jack into the ground cracking it a bit, Jack nodded replying, "Okay I get it." Ryan held him up to look at him saying, "Come rule with me boy. Despite what a pain in my ass you've been I've made an exception to kill you because of your power, join me and we'll rule everything no one would dare even think of talking back to us. I'll even have the scientists reverse your aging so that you can be younger again."

Ryan let go of Jack seeing him fall to his knees, "It's your choice and remember, 'A man choses, a slave obeys'." That familiar phrase rang through Jack's head that familiar phrase along with 'Would You Kindly'. Jack stood up and looked up at the giant smiling with blood oozing a bit from his mouth. Jack turned away from Ryan walking toward the center of the room with Ryan watching him closely.

From how Jack stood Ryan didn't see Jack pull out the Plasmid in his pocket and inject the stuff in his wrist, "You say that a man choses and that a slave obeys… Well joining you would be slavery."

"Chose wisely boy." Ryan warned him.

Jack looked at Ryan who could now see the empty vile in his hands and Jack's left arm was starting to turn black, "I am choosing, I chose to be free."

Ryan overlooked the strange discoloration of Jack's arm and shook his head, "You've chosen death over power. Fine. I'll be more than happy to oblige you!" Ryan ran at speeds so incredible that Jack had no time to react and was hit in his stomach sending him flying into the wall behind him. Ryan approached Jack shouting, "I'll finish this futile effort to overpower me right now!" He grabbed Jack by his head about ready to crush his skull with all his might.

Before he could Jack let out a very bright light from his hands blinding him for a moment, Jack charged his plasmid in his hand and let out a large blast of energy that knocked Ryan off his feet making him skid across the ground. Jack fell down face first feeling the pain course through his body from Ryan's attack and then he suddenly felt a forceful kick into his side knocking him into the air and another strike the again knocked him into the wall.

Jack coughed up blood and saw that Ryan started strolling over to him, forcing himself to stand up Jack smiled at Ryan holding out his right hand making the hand gesture 'bring it'.

*20 Minutes Later *

Eleanor leaned against a wall missing her right arm, cut, bruised, battered, and bloodied up she saw that two Elite Sisters were left standing and they weren't in the best condition either, she had successfully killed the other three Big Sisters leaving only the two left. Eleanor was breathing very heavily and the remaining two Sisters started to walk over to Eleanor with their weapons at the ready, she fell slid down the wall to sit down seeing the Sister approach closer and closer.

When one stood in front of Eleanor it aimed it's needle at her throat ready to strike, but Eleanor smiled at the Sister whispering, "Backup has arrived."

A loud knock came at the door enough to dent the metal, this stopped both the Big Sisters as they looked at the door and saw another dent was made in it over and over until eventually the doors were knocked off the hinges and out popped a Lancer Big Daddy making a mighty roar this one had an Ion cannon in it's left hand and a drill on it's right. Distracted Eleanor moved quickly and stabbed the Big Sister in front of her with her needle on her left arm straight through it's chest and unleashed an incineration on the Big Sister burning it's insides and killing it.

The last Big Sister took it's attention off of the Lancer and was about to attack Eleanor, but was hit by an Ion beam knocking it to the ground. It stared at the Big Daddy and ran to kill it, which it did by stabbing it through it's chest hitting the heart Eleanor quickly ran at the distracted Big Sister and stabbed it through it's back and hitting the Lancer in it's stomach.

Eleanor shouted, "Father now!"

The Lancer roared and stabbed the Big Sister with it's drill and started it up making blood fly everywhere and both listened as the Big Sister screamed in pain before the portholes in it's eyes died out. A moment went by and Eleanor gritted her teeth saying the best she could, "Dad I'll save you now." The Lancer made a low moan and Eleanor started to drain out her father's essence that she put inside of the left over Lancer patrolling outside of Rapture.

She saw the portholes go dark and both the Big Sister and Daddy fall lifeless to the ground. Eleanor smiled happily thinking, 'I have you back father. I'm never doing that again.' She looked at the computer and limped over to it.

"Stop Miss Lamb you do not know what you are doing."

She grunted at the machine and started typing with her one arm saying to the Thinker, "Shut your speaker! I'm doing this!" Loosing a lot of blood caused her vision to blur and her body to tremble, but she couldn't stop now, not now, not when they are so close to ending this nightmare once and for all. Searching the Thinker she found the files listed for the self destruct sequence and found all the firewall protection programs coming up, but because of her father's expertise at hacking that she inherited after taking him into her she was able to hack into the machine making the password screen pop up. Eleanor typed in what she believed was the password, 'Mary-Catherine Jolene' the next thing the come up on the screen was _'DENIED'_.

Eleanor thought again put in other possible codes like Ryan, Rapture, Jasmine Jolene, 11-5-1946, and other possibilities… She slammed her fist on the table screaming, "Dammit! What could it be. I don't have much time before the Thinker fixes itself!"

Idea after ideas ran through her head of what they could be. She thought about the history of Rapture and anything leading to what could the password be… until she thought of the most unlikely thing it could be.

She typed with her right hand quickly putting in 'Jack Ryan'. The loading screen came up and all of a sudden the words, _'CONFIRMED'_ appeared. She let out a dry laugh thinking to herself, 'You gotta be fucking kidding me.' A list of things popped up and she looked down the list and said as she typed, "Begin detonation sequence of the entire Rapture city starting with outlining areas leaving Ryan Foundation to be the last to go."

The computer took in all the information and huge letterings appeared on the screen, _'DETONATION INITIATED'_. Soon sirens went off and all the lights turned red with a voice booming over the speakers all across Rapture, _"SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED PLEASE EVACUATE!"_

Eleanor smiled to herself and quickly logged onto the computer looking for the Bathysphere files and quickly sent a signal out to shut them all down so that no Splicers could try to evacuate, but left one activated for hers and Jack's escape.

She thought to herself, 'Aunt Gracie should have enough time to escape as well.' After she was done she charged a fireball in her hand and aimed it at the Thinker, "You're the only thing left to dispose of." and quickly blasted the Thinker blowing it up, but the explosion was bigger than anticipated since it knocked Eleanor back with great force enough to send her flying out of the room and knocking the wind out of her. Eleanor stood up and started running ignoring the pain in her legs as fast as she could back up to where Jack was.

* Same Time *

Jack avoided Ryan at all costs blinding him so as not to get caught by the giant, his body at times refused to move making it difficult to fight against him. If Jack had to like anything about himself it was that his body could take massive damage before he falls and he was thanking God at this point for what he wasn't sure. Jack hid again looking out to see if Ryan could see him, good news he couldn't.

_"SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED PLEASE EVACUATE"_

Ryan stopped in his tracks shouting, "What! How is that possible!"

Jack smiled thinking, 'Eleanor-' his thought was cut short when his arm started to pulse with pain making Jack's entire arm turn black and purple the pain was enough to make Jack scream. Ryan spun around seeing Jack laying on the ground holding his arm, he ignored him and tried to contact the Thinker to shut down the process, but it was useless he couldn't connect with it. Ryan could feel tremors most likely the sections of Rapture were being destroyed this very moment.

"That little bitch!" Ryan looked at a computer that was undamaged in the room off to the far side and started running to it, "I have to shut everything down!"

Jack forced himself to stand up screaming, "Hey Ryan!"

Ryan looked back and saw Jack charge his Ion attack again, but the color was different it was a bright violet color instead. Jack shot out the blast and he saw Ryan hold out both his hands absorbing the attack into his body, but immediately stopped when a shot of agonizing pain pulsed through his whole body making stop and also take Jack's attack. When hit Ryan flew back into the computer damaging it to far to use or repair.

Ryan was on his hands and knees looking at his hands as they rapidly began to turn black and purple and the pain was to excruciating for him, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Ryan screamed looking at Jack.

The color of the skin of Jack's arm returned to it's natural color, but his veins were turning a bright purple color, "I just hit you with the Hybrid Plasmid." Jack said smiling. Ryan's eyes widened in shock and fear, "What! How did you get that!"

Jack cracked his knuckles grinning, "Doesn't matter!" Jack ran at Ryan and punched him in the face hard enough to hear cracking sound. Ryan stood up despite the pain and tried to retaliate, but Jack avoided the attack and punched Ryan in his chest hearing another sickening crack sending the giant to fall to his knees. Jack charged his Ion attack ready to strike.

Ryan saw the once again blinding bright light and was going to absorb it, but the moment before the attack Jack stopped the Ion energy and punched Ryan's open hand, "Take more of my infested blood!" Ryan's plasmid immediately began absorbing the infested Hybrid blood. Ryan gripped Jack's fist and lifted him high in the air and with the last of his strength he punched Jack in the chest with his right fist sending Jack into the window cracking it. The cracks began to spread.

Ryan saw the spreading of the Plasmid and the frailty of his body, he was loosing breath and his body was giving out. His skin was turning darker and darker, Jack shook himself awake and looked at Ryan, "That's a gift from Gil… The more ADAM in your body the faster it replicates… Normally it'd take twenty minutes, but your whole body is nothing but ADAM so the speed in which it's spreading is most likely tripled."

Ryan sneered at Jack and stood up again limping too him, "Y-You little fucker! I curse t-t-the d-day you were b-born!" He stood over Jack looking down at him, "I'll f-finish where Fr-Frank failed! Killing YOU!" Ryan rose his foot to stop down on Jack the moment his foot came down he saw a blur of white shoot by and Jack disappear. His foot crashed to the ground and he looked over and saw Eleanor was laying on the ground, she had jumped onto Jack knocking him away from Jack.

Ryan watched her struggle to stand, "You die here Ryan!" She said glaring at him. Ryan chuckled and looked to his feet and saw a broken pipe sticking out of the ground from their battle and picked it up, "I'm afraid not girl!" He held it like you would a javelin and his eyes glided over to Jack who was barely about to stand back up after being knocked down. Eleanor saw where Ryan was looking and the next thing that happened was Ryan tossing the pole at Jack trying to impale him.

Jack looked up seeing the pole fly his way, but before it reached him he saw Eleanor dive in front of Jack getting impaled through her stomach blood gushed out a bit splashing on Jack and she fell to the ground. At that moment something snapped in Jack…

"RYAN!" Jack roared loudly, he glared at Ryan and shot a beam of Ion energy his way. Ryan tried to move, but at this point his body was no longer obeying him and he was hit square in his chest hitting the wall behind him. Jack screamed loudly as the beam got thicker and thicker as Jack let out more power. It got to the point where it covered Ryan's whole body and knocked him through the wall. Jack could hear Ryan scream in agony as he was blasted through many walls hitting the final wall that separated the ocean from the inside building.

Jack fell to his knees and crawled over to Eleanor, "Hey Eleanor get up!" When he reached her he saw that she was awake and smiling. Jack shook her, "Hey you okay? Come on speak up!"

Eleanor gurgled and some blood seeped out from the corners of her mouth, "I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine Ja-" she couldn't finish her sentence since she coughed up more blood. Jack was worried, "Oh God. Okay I'm gonna pick you up and get you out of here!" Eleanor grabbed his shoulder and was gently pushing him away, "N-No… H-head for t-the basement… T-The s-s-s-sub i-is t-there..."

"What? Eleanor but-" He argued. She tried to smile at him, "Y-You won't make it- (cough) l-l-leave m-me." she said quietly. Jack shook his head, "NO! I lost Tenenbaum, Gil, and I refuse to lose you too!" Jack screamed.

The light in Eleanor's eyes was slowly dying out, Jack saw this and tried shaking her awake, "Hey don't die that's an order!"

Eleanor laughed no longer feeling the pain. She's heard how when you're close to death that you feel cold, but that's not what she's feeling she feels a warmth over her. Eleanor looked to Jack again and widened her eyes there standing above him was, "D-D-Daddy?"

Jack was confused and looked behind him not seeing anyone, he felt Eleanor move and he saw that she rose her one arm up past his head and she whispered, "D-Daddy y-y-you c-came to s-s-see m-me…" Eleanor could see that behind Jack was her father Delta she could feel that warmth her father gave off, he stood above the two, but his outfit was different his outfit was white and his helmet, gloves, boots, belt, and oxygen tank was golden. She held her hand up and her father took her hand. Eleanor smiled brightly whispering, "Thank…. you… Daddy…..."

Jack watched as her arm dangled for a moment in the air before falling down onto her lifeless body, her eyes began lighter, her skin paled, but what didn't change was the smile on her face. Jack felt some tears fall from his eyes as he genuinely cried openly, he ignored the tremors that seemed to get more violent. He wiped his eyes and he grabbed the pole sticking out of her and ripped it out tossing it in a random direction. He laid her perfectly on the ground, brought her left hand up to cover her heart and closed her eyes, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Jack touched some of her blood and wrote on the floor.

_'Here Lies an Angel of God:_

_Eleanor Lamb_

_Born:1952- Died:1981_

_Here Lies a Warrior of God:_

_Delta_

_Born: ?- Died:1958,1968, & 1981'_

After he was done he brought his hands together to say a silent prayer for her finishing with, "God if you can hear me… Please take care of her." He made the sign of the cross and took a few steps away from her and was about to leave, but he was curious. He quickly made his way through the wreckage he caused by his attack and found Ryan's body, his skin now completely black and purple, but was still alive. Jack asked, "Shall I put you out of your misery?"

Ryan looked up not moving his head just starring at him, Jack held out his hand to unleash one final attack. Ryan saw the light brighten every second meaning Jack was fully prepared to kill him like a dog, Jack felt extreme hatred for this man and wanted him dead at all cost… but then he'd be a no better man than him. Jack stopped his attack whispering, "You're not worth it." and he turned around and started running away.

The siren sound got louder and louder, Ryan knew that it was only a matter of time, 'I wonder what will kill me first? The explosion… or… the…-' Ryan's mind seem to go blank, but despite the massive damage being done to his body internally he stood up and limped as quickly as he could back to his office.

Jack stopped abruptly feeling that the tremor got even more stronger and he picked up the pace. As Jack ran he passed up numerous Splicers who were ignoring him trying to reach the bathyspheres to find that they were all shut down. Jack ignored them all and ran as quickly as he could to the basement to get out of here before the place blows.

* Pauper's Drop *

Grace was sitting in a living room in one of the apartments with her record player going playing one of her old songs. She could feel the tremors even this far out from the newer district of Rapture, but she knew that escape was impossible despite that charges were never put in the older districts. Ottis came charging in holding a suitcase, "You should leave to go up top."

Grace was facing the window looking out at the city as it was being destroyed, "There is no point Ottis baby. Once that explosion causes enough damage to the ground that glow from beneath the city would destroy everything around here."

Ottis looked confused scratching the top of his head, "What do you mean?" She looked over at Ottis giving him a weak smile, "It means Ottis baby, that nothing would be able to escape it even if we leave now." She frowned and asked him, "So while we wait. Why don't you make us some tea and we'll enjoy each others company in the brief moments we have left."

Ottis seemed to let a small tear well up and used one of his fingers to wipe it away, "Yes ma'am. I'll get right on it." He turned away from her to go get the tea. Grace sat silently with a picture sitting in her lap of her it was of James her love running her fingers over the photo, she saw some water drops fall on his face and she realized that they were not water, but her tears. She wiped her tears away and looked out at the city again seeing more of Rapture fall from a distance, 'The ADAM vein that spans out farther than Rapture ever could… Once that is gone nothing living would survive. You tried to destroy Rapture didn't you Mrs. Lamb?' What did it matter back then, Rapture was a dying city that should've faded into the darkest parts of history never to be discovered again.

Maybe the inhabitants of Rapture should disappear as well… everyone who has ties to this damned city. She noticed that Ottis returned carrying a tray with two cups and a kettle, she smiled at Ottis thanking him and asking him to sit. She may not have been able to have children, but there were only two that she's seen as her own kids… Eleanor and Ottis. He poured the tea and the two just sat there talking waiting for the end.

* Ryan Industries: Basement Level *

Jack finally made it down into the basement and saw that it was a storage area, but this area should have an emergency escape incase something happened. Knocking over shelves to clear a path so he could see better he couldn't find anything that is until he saw an entrance and he quickly ran into it seeing the Bathysphere once inside he tried turning it on, but nothing happened. Could it be that Eleanor shut down this one by accident? He shook his head at that thought knowing that Eleanor wouldn't do that, this was both of their escape had she survived. The more he tried to turn it on and seeing the console remain off made his ray of hope get dimmer and dimmer.

Angered Jack slammed his fist on the control and broke it shouting, "Fuck! God dammit!" Jack was panicking now, running out of the bathysphere he looked around again maybe there was a room he overlooked. Searching around he found nothing, it couldn't end her not after everything that has happened. Losing Tenenbaum, Gil, and Eleanor on this venture to kill Ryan and destroy Rapture once and for all and he hoped that the bathysphere would be his way out to see his family one last time, but that hope was now gone.

He fell to his knees defeated, there was no sign of there being any other escape… He looked down at the ground feeling helpless for the first time in his life… Jack had lost hope. A sudden sound caught his attention and he looked over to a section of the room where a secret door slid opened followed by a 'ding' sound. Jack cautiously approached the room and peered inside seeing that it was a bathysphere… A very old bathysphere.

That's when it hit Jack, Tenenbaum had a personal bathysphere, so maybe this was Ryan's secretly hidden away incase anything happened. Eleanor probably saw this room on the Thinker and assumed that there was a bathysphere in here, smiling he opened the hatch and pressed the ignition and a miracle happened, it turned on. Though old Jack was able to see that most of the newer bathyspheres had similarities with the old ones. Operating this was easy, another tremor made Jack loose balance and he quickly started the engine and set it to go to 'Maine, U.S.A.' Once logged in the bathysphere started to move and he sat back and felt it move. Looking out of the window he saw that he entered a tunnel that was dimly lit.

Jack was smiling now, but he wondered if he'd escape the force of Rapture's demise.

* Ryan's Office *

Andrew Ryan was by a wall where his desk used to be by and used his hidden console activating his private bathysphere made by Anton Kinkaide. He smiled and rolled on his side, "Y-You w-win… boy…" he just remained still looking up at the ceiling. This was the end of an empire and though he'd never admit it to anyone living… 'Rapture was a complete failure.' Ryan thought dryly. He suddenly felt the building shake and stir, 'I guess this building is next.' Ryan looked over and there was a cigar rolling over to him. Picking it up he put it in his mouth and lit a fire with his index finger, a very weak flame. Lighting it he thought, 'Hell will need a lot more than fire and pitchforks to stop me.' he thought jokingly.

The next thing that happened was the building exploding destroying everything inside.

* Bathysphere *

The sub had escaped the tunnel, but the tremors shook him around the bathysphere. There was a rear window and he looked and saw something he didn't understand a blindingly bright light coming from beneath the cracks of the city, the tremors continued as the city was being destroyed he could even see parts of Rapture disappear under the earth. Once a huge chunk of Rapture fell the tremors turned to quakes. The light shone brighter, died down… then a huge explosion was cast out from beneath the city heading right toward Jack. It looked like it was a far greater force than a volcanic eruption, holding on tight Jack braced himself for impact and was jolted around by the force.

The bathysphere shook and spun as the shockwave formed a dome as it blasted outward catching the bathysphere tossing it around with poor Jack inside.

* * *

><p>* An Hour Later: United States *<p>

James had docked at Maine instead of returning to the port where they got the boat and upon return Rose was beyond joy having her daughter back in her arms. Everyone asked what happened to Jack and James had told them that he stayed behind to finish business and that he was fine… he hoped. They were at a hotel room together after people in town were panicking about some kind of attack in the Atlantic Ocean. When they got together they began flipping through channels of every language to see.

_-Channel 12 American Reporter: 'An explosion on a massive scale and miles wide was recorded in the Atlantic close to Iceland. We are not sure what caused the explosion all we do know is that the explosion was massive enough equivalent to a force stronger than a nuke-'_

_-Channel 7 Spanish Reporter: 'Hemos conseguido palabra que estén actuando los Naciones Unidas rápidamente y hemos mandado las naves para investigar este phenomenom y cuáles la causa era-'_

_-Channel 10 American Reporter: 'So far neither the U.S.A., U.S.S.R., U.K., nor any other nations have claimed responsibility for this so investigations are on the way-'_

Nicole searched through the news channels seeing that there was no word what was the cause of this, but a lot of Americans were saying that this might've been a missile test, but no country is taking credit for this which was causing quite the stir in people both here and foreign. The girls were worried their father was in that area and they weren't sure what had become of him.

Amy perked up saying to her sisters, "Dad is fine… He is I just know it. Nothing can stop that stubborn mule." Nicole, Emily, Rose, and Arya agreed there was no way that their father would die.

* * *

><p>* Somewhere by the Frozen Triangle *<p>

A few U.S. battleships were posted close to the border of the Frozen Triangle keeping a distance. Submarines were also underwater reporting a few seismic waves, small now and not a threat. All the captains of the battleships had gotten word that ships from all over were around the triangle as well doing their own research and that unless they received orders they were not to fire.

In one of the submarines captain walked over to one of the men operating the radars, "Okay son what do you have?"

The man replied, "Sir I've found something I can't quite identify. Look." he pointed to the screen and the captain looked at it. He shouted, "Okay men listen up we have something on screen! Follow it and tell the Captain Wilder of the S.S. Virgil that we have something and to standby!" His men followed orders and followed the blip on the radar.

* Thirty Minutes Later *

The S.S. Virgil posted over the location of the object and sent a dive team down to get the object. It wasn't to far from the surface as it was slowly rising.

Captain Wilder was on deck looking over the side and he saw the dive team come back up alongside what looked to be a small submarine. Wilder looked around shouting, "Men from this moment on this remains classified by order of the President of the United States! Understood!"

"Yes sir!"

He looked back shouting to his men, "Good now we'll return to port and get this cracked open! All hands to your stations!"

As per his orders the Virgil turned around towing the bathysphere along with them back to the United States to find out it's origins.

* * *

><p>* Maine *<p>

The bathysphere was in a dock that the military took over to dock their ships that were going to and coming back from the Frozen Triangle. At the docks they took out many Jaws of Life to try and pop open the door after seeing inside the portholes that there was indeed someone inside. Five men slammed the tools into the jammed door and all at once the five tools broke open the hatch, quickly moving out of the way a few army soldiers held their guns at the entrance incase something happened, slowly one moved forward seeing the unconscious man he checked for a pulse and shouted, "We need a medic! He's alive!"

A few medics on standby ran forward with a gurney putting the unconscious man onto it and rolling him to an ambulance. The commanding officer ordered that they get his identification off of him, they pulled his wallet and handed it over. He looked at the I.D. and read the information on the card mumbling to himself, "Jack Ryan… This is the guy the president told us about." Closing the wallet he told two of his men, "You two go with them to the hospital around the clock watch on him! Go now!" Following orders they followed after the medics while the commander walked off to get the needed information.

* Two Days Later *

They all extended their stay at the hotel, still no word from their father nothing. After the explosion people were still on edge, but it wasn't as bad as a few days ago. The kids were at the park with their fathers save for Wesley and Ethan who left to get some food for everyone. The girls were all on edge they knew that their father was a tough man and wouldn't die easily… but with no word from him.

Arya said, "Hey why don't we all go for a walk. Nicole and Amy will need some exercise no use just sitting around here." Her sisters agreed and they got up to leave. Emily wrote a note on the table and left it for their husbands telling them that they were going for a walk to stretch their legs. They forgot to turn off the T.V. as they left missing an announcement that concerns them.

_-Channel 12: Reports from the military that a man in his early forties possibly late fifties escaped from a Military base and has hijacked a truck. The truck was found, but the hijacker was not, the military is reluctant to release information about this mysterious man that they called 'Jack'._

* Former Ryan Estate *

Instead of walking like they agreed upon, they caught a cab and headed to their old home to pay their respects. They grew up in that mansion and it was the only place they truly felt safe, but now all that was left was a huge chunk of the cliffside missing and numerous cracks in the ground that looked like they would give way. When they got out of the car Rose saw a car was crashed into the iron gate.

"What the hell?" Arya whispered. The driver got out of the car to investigate seeing that it was empty, Amy looked around and her eyes fell upon a figure standing by the cliffside where the house should be, "Look over there!" Everyone saw the lone figure standing atop the hill perfectly still. They all approached slowly not being able to see his face.

The driver asked, "Hey mister you okay?" The girls were close together not sure if the man was dangerous or not, at the call however the man turned around and looked at them. The girls were shocked to see that it was-

"Dad!"

They shouted at the same time and they quickly ran over to him hugging him. Jack nearly fell back, but he used a lot of his strength to stay standing, Nicole looked at her father and saw this black splotch that was on his neck in fact it was on his arms as well numerous ones of various sizes, "Dad what happened?"

Jack smiled and fell to his knees saying, "Nothing."

Arya shouted to the cab driver, "Please go get an ambulance hurry!" The driver nodded and got in his cab to head back into town to get some help. They helped Jack to sit down and Rose was behind her father to keep him sitting up, looking at his shirt it was covered in dry blood. Jack let out a small chuckle and said, "Look at this scene… I'm always the one taking care of you five, but it seems like it's the other way around now…"

"Dad you mustn't talk right now save your energy." Rose told her father. Jack looked around and whispered, "Remember when we first moved here?" Looking at each of their faces he saw them nod remembering when he bought the place. Jack's breathing was a bit off and he started to lay down, "I remember that day very well…"

Looking at their father they saw that he had a few tears in his eyes, that hurt them as well. Their dad was always the strong man who never cries and when he did they would cry just because it's a sight they never want to see. Jack started to choke out a sob, "Girls… theres something I have to tell you…" He felt all of them grab his hands holding his hands tightly as if he'd disappear. Jack closed his eyes feeling a sharp pain in his body, "I'm not your real father…"

When he opened their eyes he saw their eyes were wide open and they had one hand covering their mouths in surprise. Jack looked in a random direction and told them the truth about who he really was and who their real parents were… He told them the whole truth… and nothing but the truth.

After he told them not once did they speak interrupting him as he told them about their real parents. Jack could hear sirens coming from a distance he looked up at them and saw that now tears were flowing freely from their eyes, but they never let go of his hands. He heard them speak finally.

"So?"

Jack was a bit confused to what Nicole said, "They weren't there for us… You were."

"They didn't save us… you did." Amy said smiling.

Arya wiped her eyes telling him, "You treated us as your own children."

Emily gripped his hand tighter, "You put us through school and gave us everything even when we wanted nothing."

Rose wiped Jack's eyes of his tears, "And it was you who protected us and called us 'daughters'."

They gave him a big smile and said together, "You 'are' our daddy." The girls heard many footsteps and saw the police chief and some medics run over. The medics squeezed themselves in and checked Jack, the chief told the girls to stand back so that they could get Jack onto the stretcher. They let go of his hands and everyone followed the medics to the ambulance. When they loaded him in the medic said, "You'll have to follow us there is not enough room." and closed the doors.

The Police Chief told the girls, "Come on we'll take my squad car!" Following the chief they ran to the car and got inside and they followed the medics to the hospital.

* An Hour and a Half Later *

The husbands and kids came back shortly after the girls left. Emily called the hotel room and told them what happened and they quickly rushed to go and see Jack. They were all in the waiting room waiting to see the doctor or Jack. It was a very long time that they had to wait before the doctor walked out carrying a clipboard under his arm. The adults all stood up and crowded around the older man.

James asked him, "How is he?"

The doctor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Not good."

Everyone froze and prepared for the worse. The doctor looked at the kids asking, "Can the kids go into the room to see him while we talk?"

The James and Wesley told the kids to go and see grandpa while they talk with the doctor. The kids quickly ran into the room to see him. When the kids were gone the doctor took a deep breath telling all of them, "We're not sure exactly what's wrong with him, but it's an internal problem. Surgery is useless at this point it's spread all across his body. Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be contagious as he's not coughing, spitting, or anything else of how it would spread. All we do know is that his heart is failing…"

The girls wanted to just cry after hearing all this. Richard was holding onto Emily asking, "How long?"

The doctor replied not liking what he was about to tell them, "Less than an hour I'd say." He looked back at the room hearing the kids perk up, "You can all go see him now… I'm so sorry." The doctor walked away leaving the ten adults. They all cautiously walked in and saw Jack laid out on the gurney he was awake, but he was so pale and he looked just so weak. Jack had numerous tools coming out of him the kids were crowded around him sniffling with Jack trying to calm them down, "Hey, hey, hey no tears now…

The kids tried to wipe their eyes of their tears but were failing. Looking around Jack said to the kids, "Hey kids you have to be strong for your mommies and daddies understand?" When the kids nodded understanding what he was saying Jack touched both Nicole and Amy's stomachs saying, "That goes for you guys in here."

Nicole and Amy let out a small bit of laughter that immediately disappeared. Jack looked at all of his son-in-laws saying in a serious tone, "You men… I've told you all before the day of each of your weddings that I am trusting my daughters to you… that doesn't change you hear me? You will take care of my angles you got that?"

James, Wesley, Richard, John, and Ethan agreed and put it on their lives that they will protect them. Jack mumbled 'good' and leaned back in his bed looking at the ceiling, "Hey boys take the kids in the hallway I need to talk to my daughters." The men agreed and left the room with the kids. Jack held out his right hand and the girls took his hand holding onto it.

Jack said, "I've had bad luck with you five…" The girls looked at him strangely as he continued, "You all grew up into fine young women…" The girls let out a chuckle knowing that he wanted to lighten the mood. Jack closed his eyes again feeling the pain, "I guess I just didn't want any of you to grow up and leave… It's like what that one guy said, 'A father is always making his baby into a little woman. And when she is a woman he turns her back again'."

Emily replied to her father, "That was a woman dad and her name was Enid Bagnold."

Jack looked at her funny then smiled, "See how smart you girls are… I wish that we could go back to when it was just us." His daughters held onto his hand even tighter. He was doing what people tend to do right before they die. Jack let a tear roll down his cheek telling all five of them, "You all listen to me and listen good." They leaned in closer letting a few tears drop themselves.

Feeling numb Jack said, "You all must be strong from here on out… I may not be here physically, but know that I am always with you watching over you. I'll always be with you." The girls were now sobbing at this point, Jack felt the pain lessen and it was replaced by numbing sensation. He could feel his body getting far weaker, looking up at his girls he said to them individually.

"Nicole listen you are going to be a mama and that baby will be depending on you long after it's left the nest. Be the mama it'll need okay?" She gave her father a reply, "I will daddy."

"Emily your professor told me that you're the best damn engineer he's ever met… even better than the boys. When you have your own business be sure to shove that in a man's face real good okay?" Emily was proud of her accomplishment and hearing it from her father made it more special, "Thanks daddy and I will.

"Rose, you have a good man… a very good man. Your paintings are beautiful and should be shared with the world." Rose smiled saying, "Okay daddy."

"Amy like Nicole you need to be strong, but know that you won't go through this alone your sisters are there for you and I'll be there too." Amy wiped her eyes and leaned over to kiss his hand, "I understand daddy."

"Arya. You're the oldest and your sisters depend on you as their strength, be strong for you daddy okay?" Arya didn't speak, but leaned forward kissing his cheek, the other girls did the same. Jack let more tears fall as he said, "You make your old many very happy and proud. I love all of you…"

The girls said together smiling, "We love you too daddy."

The sound of the heart monitor dropped lower and lower… until it flatlined. They saw Jack's eyes slowly close and his grip loosened on their hands… Jack was dead. The girls husbands rushed in the room and saw the monitor and saw that they were crying their eyes out and doing their jobs as husbands they walked over and hugged them telling them that it was alright. The kids were in the walkway with the nurse who stopped them from going inside.

The doctor walked in and moved over to Jack and checked his pulse and his watch, he looked at the clipboard and marked on it, 'Time of Death: 7:32 a.m.' He adjusted the sheet so that it covered Jack's face… now all that was left… was the funeral.

* * *

><p>* Three Weeks Later: Washington *<p>

The president had gotten word the day after Jack's death, he decided that it would be best to bury the Rapture secret forever. He had ordered the recovered sub to be destroyed and all information that dealt with Rapture to be destroyed so that no one would ever know about that horrid city. That was the least they could do for not handeling this situation sooner.

* * *

><p>* Maine: Cemetery *<p>

It was around noon everyone was dressed in black. Jack was burred and only the girls and their husbands were at his tombstone still that read:

_'Here Lies Jack Ryan_

_Born: 1932-1981_

_A Loving Father and Grandfather_

_He was loved and cherished by his family. We'll miss you Daddy- Ryan Girls'_

The husbands were holding onto their wives looking at the mountain of flowers around his grave. The whole town knew Jack and they all wanted to pay their respects to him and so many flowers were given to him. The girls found out that before Jack left he had put in his will that his daughters get his entire fortune in his bank and that it would be divided up evenly amongst them. Jack always thought of everything. James, Richard, Ethan, Wesley, and John decided that they would all move here in the town to be closer to Jack, the girls and kids loved the idea after all this is where everything started for them.

The flowers laid out were of all kinds except for roses… Arya, Emily, Rose, Nicole, and Amy all had one red rose each and they laid them on his grave. The girls said one final prayer for their father and turned around to the limo, they were going to a home they rented out for the funeral reception. As they got in the cars the girls took one last look at the grave and when they did they saw him.

Standing above the grave was Jack in his youthful days. He was wearing a plain button up shirt, brown pants, and a brown coat, his right hand was raised waving goodbye to them. Surrounding Jack was a golden light and his smile was just as bright.

They were distracted when their husbands called for them, when they looked back Jack was gone. Asking if anything was wrong the girls replied, 'Nothing… Nothing at all…'

* END *

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone who had read my story. I hope that this was good read for everyone and I think I did a good job. Anyway I have my Bioshock Infinite paid off now I just need to wait for it's release and I'm wishing that it'll be a good game despite not taking place in our favorite underwater city!<p>

Thanks for reading!


End file.
